No Looking Back
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Who knew that popping into Walmart could bring you face to face with your past? Jacob Black is just about to find out...set five years after BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One-You Never Know Who You Might Meet**

Jacob opened the door to Walmart and slipped inside. His little nephew Jayden bounced along happily by his side. He pulled on his uncle's hand and tried to lead him straight to the toy section.

"Not today little fella." Jacob laughed. "I'm here to pick up a few things for your mom and she told me specifically, no more toys."

Jayden pouted in annoyance. It was at times like these that Jacob thought his four year old nephew resembled his sister, Rachel the most. "Not fair." Jayden complained.

"Life rarely is buddy." Jacob agreed mildly. "How about I give you a ride on my shoulders to make up for it?"

Jayden's brown eyes widened in delight. "Yes please." He crowed. Riding on his uncle's shoulders was his most favorite thing to do in the whole world. He felt on top of the world up there.

Jacob leaned down and easily lifted the small boy up onto his broad shoulders. Jayden grinned happily as he looked around the store. He could see everything from up here. Gripping onto his uncles hair, making Jacob wince, he kept up a running commentary of what he could see while Jacob strolled around the aisles. From the corner of his eye, Jayden had spied something or rather someone, interesting. He had an eye for a pretty lady, and he had just spotted one. His mom and dad were always trying to set his uncle up with a woman, but he rarely showed any interest, protesting he didn't need their help to find a date. Well Jayden had just found him the perfect woman.

"Uncle J." He wheedled. "Can we go down that aisle there?"

Jacob glanced up at his nephew, looking toward the direction he was pointing at. "Why do you want to go down there?" He asked in confusion. "That's the lingerie section."

Jayden put on his best whiny voice, knowing it was the easiest way to get his uncle to comply. "Uncle J, pleeasssssssse."

Jacob sighed. "Alright, calm down." He marched down the lingerie aisle, rolling his eyes.

Jayden smiled craftily as he saw they were approaching the pretty lady. She was absorbed in looking at one of those weird things that his mom had told him was called a bra. One day he would ask her what it was used for. He tugged on Jacob's hair making him yell out. The lady heard and turned round in surprise. Jayden saw her brown eyes become huge as she dropped the bra and stared at his uncle. He fist pumped the air like his dad, Paul, was always doing. "Round one to me." He muttered, copying one of his dad's sayings.

The pretty lady and his uncle were staring at each other, neither speaking. He wondered whether they had imprettyed like his mom and dad had done. Jayden was familiar with all the stories. His parents friends, who called themselves the pack, were always talking about it. Only the other day Seth Clearwater had imprettyed on a girl. Apparently you looked into her eyes and that was it. The girl would cook and clean for you forever. That's how his dad had explained it. His mom had smacked his dad around the head for saying this, but then again his mom had a very short fuse so Jayden was used to seeing his parents argue and then make up, making the horrible kissy, kissy sounds.

Jacob was unaware of what was going through his little nephew's head. His own head was spinning as he stared at the girl who he had thought was lost to him forever. She gazed back at him, her mouth open and seemingly unable to verbalize her surprise either. Jayden was getting impatient. This impretty thing was boring. He tapped Jacob on the head and waved at the pretty lady.

"Hello lady." He introduced himself. "I'm called Jayden and this is my Uncle J. He can talk sometimes but I think he just imprettyed on you, so that means you have to cook and clean for him now."

The lady glanced up at Jayden in surprise. "Nice to meet you, Jayden." She said weakly.

Good so the pretty lady could talk. His uncle still seemed to be speechless as he continued to gape at the lady. Jayden tugged on Jacob's hair again, making him wince. "You have to speak to the pretty lady now, Uncle J. Tell her where to start cleaning. She could clean the toilets at home. Mommy hates doing them. Will you clean the toilets pretty lady?" He babbled.

"Clean the toilets?" The lady seemed a bit confused. Jayden wondered if she was a bit touched in the head. His dad said that Seth's impretty was a bit like that. Maybe this pretty lady was too. It was a shame, but at least she didn't look like the rear end of a horse's ass; that was another of his dad's favourite sayings. Jayden was just about to tell the pretty lady this when his uncle finally spoke.

"You're alive." Jacob said huskily.

Jayden watched as the pretty lady turned red. She nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm alive." She whispered.

"I am too." Jayden interjected. "Will you buy me some toys now you're imprettyed with my uncle J? Seth's impretty bought me a toy car as a bribe so I wouldn't tell anyone that she broke..."

"Enough Jayden." Jacob warned him.

Jayden pouted again in annoyance. He had done all the chatting up for his stupid uncle and this was his reward. He crossed his arms and glared down at the top of his uncle's head mutinously. Stupid impretty. It was boring.

Jacob's eyes wandered down from Bella's face to stare at her wrist. He saw the silver chain dangling from it, a wooden wolf charm attached to the end. "You still wear it."

Bella nodded. "I've never taken it off since you gave it to me." She admitted softly, overwhelmed at seeing her best friend again after so many years.

Jacob felt choked up, he didn't know what to think. The girl he had been in love with for years was standing alive and well in front of him. He had thought she was dead long ago, he had spent years mourning for her and here she was, still breathing and as beautiful as ever. He wished he was alone so that he could drag her off somewhere and demand some answers, but he couldn't, not with his inquisitive nephew riding on his shoulders.

"How come you're here?" Jacob edged closer to her, his eyes roaming her body.

Bella blushed again under his intense scrutiny. "I'm buying a bra." She said without thinking.

A small grin formed on Jacob's lips at her mistake. "That's not what I meant." He replied meaningfully.

Bella swallowed nervously. "I know."

"Well?" Jacob asked again.

Bella glanced up at Jayden, who was glowering at them both. She pointed up to him. "I think Jayden is getting bored."

Jacob lifted Jayden down from his shoulders and took his hand. "Do you fancy getting something to eat little fella?" He asked him.

After toys, food was Jayden's next most favorite thing. "Can I have a burger with fries, Uncle J?"

Jacob nodded. He knew Rachel would give him a lecture about filling her son with junk food, but at the moment he didn't care. "Of course. Do you mind if Bells comes with us?"

Jayden smiled at the pretty lady. "Can I ring them?" He asked eagerly.

Bella returned his smile tentatively. "Ring what?"

"Your bells." Jayden thought the pretty lady was a bit stupid.

Jacob laughed as Bella looked at them both in confusion. "That's her name Jayden."

"Oh." Jayden said in disappointment. "It's a bit of a silly name."

"I think you're right." Bella agreed with him. "My full name is Isabella Marie."

"Izzy." Jayden beamed. "I like Izzy."

"Then Izzy it is." Bella ruffled his hair. Jayden took her hand. "Are you going to have a burger Izzy?"

Bella's smile disappeared as she glanced awkwardly up at Jacob. "I'm so sorry, but I can't join you today. I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Jayden."

Jayden's face fell as Jacob glared at Bella. "But you can't go, Izzy. You have to cook and clean for Uncle J now that you are imprettyed."

"Yes_ Izzy_." Jacob said harshly. "You owe me an explanation."

Bella's face paled as she saw the steely glint in Jacob's eye. It was a look she had seen on his face many times in the past when she had upset him. She studied him carefully, taking in his tall muscular frame, the short black hair and the vivid dark brown eyes that haunted her dreams every night. "It won't do any good. There's no point." She said helplessly.

"There is every point." Jacob snapped, making Jayden look up at him in surprise. Jacob noticed his nephew's wary look and reigned in his anger. "Please, do it for me."

Bella hesitated for a moment. "Just let me make a call."

Jacob nodded. He watched as she pulled an expensive cell phone out of her bag and walked to the end of the aisle to make the call. She seemed to have forgotten he had extremely good hearing and could listen in.

"I will be a little later the I said." He heard her say to the person on the other end. She was silent for a moment as she listened to the reply. "I will be perfectly safe I assure you." She said in exasperation before ending the call.

Bella returned to join them. "I can stay for a while." She said wearily.

Jacob nodded. "Come on then." He led the way out of the store, holding tightly to Jayden's hand, completely forgetting the stuff that Rachel had asked him to get.

* * *

Jayden took big bites out of his burger as he grinned at Bella. "I like burgers." He said with his mouth full.

"Me too." Bella took a small bite of hers to placate him. Satisfied Jayden continued to eat.

Jacob watched their interaction carefully. It was obvious his little nephew had taken to Bella already, he wasn't usually this forthright with strangers. "So what's your last name?" He asked her nonchalantly.

Bella stiffened. "You know what it is." She said shortly.

Jacob felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He hadn't seen any rings on her left hand, he had hoped that she was no longer with the bloodsucker, but it seemed he was wrong. "Why aren't you wearing your rings?"

Bella bit down on her lip nervously. "I don't wear them out, only indoors." She muttered as she took another bite of her burger.

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Bella snapped. Jayden looked between them, a worried look on his face. Bella gave the child an apologetic smile. She changed her tone. "The rings are expensive and to be honest I am not a fan of the engagement ring. It's too heavy. I told him that I was worried it might get stolen."

"And he swallowed that?" Jacob asked her wryly.

"Yes."

Jacob held her gaze as he asked his next question. "Why are you here in Port Angeles?"

An unreadable expression crossed Bella's face. "I...I wanted to see the place again. I've been homesick."

This was not the answer Jacob had expected. Once again he wished he and Bella were alone so they could talk properly, instead of in code like this. "Why are you still you?" He asked pointedly.

Bella's face paled again. She dropped her eyes from his and took another bite of her burger and chewed slowly. "I changed my mind." She confessed eventually.

Jacob was having trouble processing this piece of news. She had been so adamant that being turned was what she wanted. "What have you been doing for the last five years?" He choked out.

"I've been attending college in Hampshire. I graduated a couple of months ago..." Bella still couldn't look him in the eye. She continued to take tiny bites out of her burger.

"And you came back here?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Were you ever going to call me?"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment, shame and something else washing over her. "I don't think we should discuss that now."

Jacob checked that Jayden was still absorbed in eating his burger before reaching across the table and taking Bella's right hand in a tight grip. "Were you going to call me?"

She finally raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I did call you but your brother-in-law hung up on me."

Jacob felt like the air had been stolen from his body as he stared back at her. "You spoke to Paul."

Bella frowned at him as she glanced at Jayden. "Yes, but as I said we shouldn't discuss this now."

"When then?" Jacob asked her, still gripping her hand.

"I am only here for a few more days until we head back to Hampshire." She said uncomfortably. "He will know now that I have seen you." Bella looked pointedly at their joined hands.

"Who cares." Jacob said challengingly. "Surely you are allowed to see an old _friend._" He emphasized the last word.

"He will make it impossible, Jake." Bella shrugged her shoulders, looking defeated. "I'm sorry."

Jacob gazed at her for a moment as he mulled over her words. It seemed the bloodsucker was as controlling as ever, and Bella was still allowing him to dominate her, just like in the past. It made his blood boil. "Don't go back then. Come to La Push with me and Jayden." He found himself offering.

Jayden had finished his burger and was now looking at them both with interest. "Yes, come on Izzy. Once you impretty, you have to do what uncle J says. My dad told me that he is the boss of my mom." He declared innocently.

Bella put her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. She couldn't believe this lovely child was Paul Lahote's son. He must take after Rachel. Jacob glanced at his nephew and winked at him. "Yes Izzy." He said, using her new nickname. "Do what uncle J says."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't changed Jacob Black." She said wryly. "Still as bossy as ever."

Jacob met her gaze determinedly. "Too right I am. Be daring, Izzy. Come with us."

"I'm going to regret this." Bella replied, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Maybe not." Jacob dropped her hand and resumed eating his burger as Jayden watched them both, a big grin on his face.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-Meeting the In-Laws**

Jayden grabbed Jacob and Bella's hands as they left the fast food restaurant. "Make me swing." He begged them.

Jacob glanced at Bella. "Do you mind?"

"No." She smiled down at Jayden. "One, two, three..." When she said three, they both lifted Jayden together and let him swing between them. This carried on all the way down the main high street. Passers by stared over at the handsome couple and cute kid, some faces showing envy as their eyes lingered on the perfect little family.

It wasn't long before they reached the car park. Bella's arm was aching by this point and she reluctantly had to put a stop to the game. Her eyes wandered around the parking area, searching for the familiar red paint work of the VW Rabbit. "Where are you parked, Jake?"

Jacob, who was still holding tightly onto Jayden's hand, led the way toward a gleaming black pick up truck. "This is my ride."

Bella stared at it. "What happened to the Rabbit?" She asked sadly. She had loved that little car.

Jacob looked at her as if she was crazy. "Bells...that..."

Jayden tugged on his uncle's hand. "Izzy." He whispered loudly. "Her name is Izzy now, remember."

"Yes. I just forgot." Jacob grinned at his nephew before turning back to look at an amused Bella. "Izzy, even though I loved that car, she just got too small. I still have her back in the garage, but I don't drive her. I use this monster instead."

"It certainly is big." Bella ran her hand over the shiny paintwork.

"Do you have a car, Izzy?" Jayden asked innocently.

"Yes." She replied absently, her mind far away as she thought about the past.

"Is it here? Can I see it?" Jayden pleaded.

Bella shook herself, forcing her mind to concentrate. "It's not much to look at." She hedged.

Jacob was scrutinizing her carefully. He could just imagine what type of car she drove. With the bloodsuckers bottomless bank account it was probably something very expensive. Bella felt his eyes on her and sighed. She reluctantly led them both to the very rear of the car park where there were a few spaces hidden by some overhanging trees. Jacob caught a glimpse of red paintwork as he walked closer. Jayden was skipping along by Bella's side as she disappeared under one of the overhanging trees; the shadows from the branches swallowing her so that she was hidden. Jacob didn't like not being able to see her and increased his pace until he was standing right by her. A muttered curse left his mouth as he stared at the familiar red Chevy truck.

"You still have her?" He asked in disbelief. He ran a hand over the cold metal. The old beast had a new coat of paint and one glance showed him that the tires had been recently replaced, but other then that, she looked the same. Whoever had restored her had kept the old girl just like she used to be.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "I didn't want to leave her behind. I love this truck. Rosalie has done a good job of keeping her running for me. The engine is new, the other one burnt out a few years ago, but she managed to source original parts and tried to keep her as she would have been originally."

This statement shocked Jacob. "Blondie is a mechanic?"

Bella's smiled widened. "Yeah, Emmet helps her, but she's very skilled actually. Just like you."

He tore his eyes away from the truck and gazed at her thoughtfully. "I thought you and Blondie didn't get on."

Bella shrugged. "We've kind of bonded over the last few years."

"What about the pixie? I thought she was supposed to be your best bud."

"Alice can be quite overwhelming. I'm not really into fashion and stuff. It can get tiresome being in her company. This little trip away has been quite restful." Bella revealed.

Jayden was getting bored listening to their adult chatter. He pulled on the handle of the Chevy. "I wanna go home in this truck. I like red. Pleasssssssse Uncle J, pleassssssse." He whined.

Jacob was a sucker for Jayden's wants. He hunkered down in front of his nephew. "Calm down buddy. If I let you drive home in Izzy's truck you have to promise to behave because I need to drive my truck home."

Jayden held up one little hand and used the other to cross his heart. "I cross my heart Uncle J." He said earnestly.

Jacob kept his expression serious. "Okay. I'll let you drive back with Izzy, but I will be right behind you both so I'll know if you misbehave."

Jayden nodded. "Yes Uncle J."

Jacob stood back up and looked at Bella. "Would you mind?"

"No. I would love some company." Bella opened her bag and fished around for the key. She put it in the lock and opened the passenger door. "Do you have a car seat in your truck for Jayden?"

"Yeah. I'll just go and get it." Jacob nodded at her as he left them alone.

Jayden crawled up into the truck, his face alight with excitement as he bounced up and down on the bench seat. "This is so cool." He said happily.

Bella climbed in beside him, happy that someone seemed to love her truck as much as she did. Edward could be so disparaging about it. He had no idea how much the Chevy meant to her and often complained about why they had to ship the_ old wreck _as he called her, around. Edward had no concept of sentimentality at all. He left things behind all the time and replaced one car with another when he got bored. Bella wasn't like that, she often gathered the stuff together that the Cullen's abandoned, and with Rosalie's help, they would send the designer clothes off to charities or auction off the old cars and give the money to good causes.

Jacob drove the pick up back to where Bella was parked and turned off the engine. He quickly un-clipped the portable car seat and took it over to the Chevy, refastening it into Bella's truck and making sure that his nephew was clipped in safely. "Right little fella remember to behave." He said one last time to Jayden before leaving to get back in the pick up.

Bella turned the key in the ignition and the loud engine rumbled to life. Jayden clapped his hands in delight. "You are the best impretty ever Izzy." He declared.

His words both touched and saddened Bella. She gave him a small smile before pulling out of the car park and heading away from Port Angeles; Jacob following closely behind.

* * *

Jayden kept up a running commentary on the drive back to La Push about his most favorite things. Bella learned that he admired his dad greatly. He would often repeat phrases that Paul must say often. Some of them were quite amusing. She had to force herself not to laugh at some of the things he came out with as the young boy had a very serious expression when he said them. He obviously loved his uncle too, it seemed that Jake often took care of his nephew and saw him daily. From what she could gather it appeared that Jake no longer actually lived at the Black's house. Jayden revealed that his uncle shared an apartment on the res with Embry. She asked him about his grandfather Billy, and Jayden laughed, repeating some of the wild stories that his grandfather had told him. He said that his grandfather Billy spent a lot of time with grandpa Charlie. Bella was stunned to hear him call her father that. Melancholy washed over her as she pictured her father. It seemed he had grown even closer to Jake's family during her absence.

Having Jayden with her made the two hour journey seem much shorter then it was. Jacob kept behind them the whole way. Bella kept glancing in her wing mirror to check he was there. They drove through Forks on the way to La Push and she became lost in nostalgia as she glanced at the passing scenery. They actually went past her father's house and she became even more choked up. Bella put her foot down a little so it was soon out of view. She was beginning to regret letting Jake talk her into coming back here. The closer she got to La Push, the more she fretted about the reception she was going to receive when she got there.

* * *

Jayden got more excited as they reached the outskirts of his home. He pointed out everything to Bella, having no idea she was already familiar with the landscape. When the Black's red house came into view she got a lump in her throat. The house was both as she remembered it but different too. It had obviously been extended a bit to make room for the growing family. She parked a little way from the house and waited until Jake pulled up behind her.

"Mommy and daddy will be so happy that Uncle J imprettyed." Jayden bounced in his seat, impatient to get inside and reveal all.

Bella bit on her bottom lip nervously. She didn't know how to let the little boy down. For some reason he seemed really excited at the prospect that Jake might have imprinted. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she unstrapped the boy out of his seat and helped him out of the Chevy. Jayden immediately ran over to his uncle, holding out his arms to be picked up.

"Did you behave buddy?" Jacob asked as he hoisted his nephew back onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, ask Izzy." Jayden said proudly. "Izzy didn't I behave."

"Yes, he kept me entertained the whole way back." Bella smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. She wanted to ask Jacob about the boy's assumption that they had 'imprettyed' as he put it. It wouldn't be good if Jayden went into the house and announced that in error. She could picture Paul and Rachel's faces, they would be horrified if they thought it was true. She wondered why Jacob wasn't discouraging the boy from saying anything.

As they strolled toward the house, Bella became more nervous. She edged closer to Jacob and whispered to him. "You have to tell Jayden the truth about the imprinting thing."

Jacob just smirked at her. "Don't worry, Izzy." He used her new nickname making her sigh again. He was obviously up to something.

Just then her phone went off. She saw Jacob's expression darken as she hung back and let him and Jayden walk ahead as she pulled her cell out of her bag and answered it. "Edward." She greeted her husband, a note of irritation in her voice.

"Where are you, Bella? I'm getting worried. It's been over three hours since we spoke." Edward sounded anxious.

"I have something to confess." Bella mumbled, plucking up the courage to tell him where she really was. She was so absorbed in trying to think of the best way to placate him that she didn't realise that Jacob and Jayden had returned to her side.

Without warning, Jacob plucked the phone out of her nerveless fingers. She watched in astonishment as he put the phone to his ear and spoke to her husband. "Greetings from La Push bloodsucker."

Bella nearly choked as she heard Edward's angry voice yelling at Jacob. "Yeah, that's right, she's with me." A sly smile crossed Jacob's face as he said something in Quileute to Edward, Bella had a feeling it was some kind of curse word.

"Give me the phone back, Jake." She hissed at him.

"No can do, Izzy." Jacob said serenely. He ended the call and handed the expensive phone up to his nephew. Jayden grabbed it eagerly.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded, keeping her voice low so as not to upset Jayden, who was eagerly pushing the buttons and pretending to talk to imaginary callers.

Jacob's face became serious. He stared straight into her eyes as he answered. "You owe me some uninterrupted time, sweetheart. Do not bring the bloodsucker here with you, even on the phone." With that warning he turned around and marched the rest of the way back to the house. Bella had to run to keep up with his long strides.

* * *

Jacob took Jayden down from his shoulders and watched as his nephew ran straight into the house, calling out to his mom and dad. He then turned to Bella and put his hands on her shoulders. It was the second time he had touched her since they had met each other again. Bella stood still as she felt the familiar heat course through her body. It had been too long since she had felt warm.

"Wait out here for a moment." He asked her.

Bella nodded slowly. "Okay."

Jacob dared to touch her cheek for a brief second. "It'll be fine. See you in a sec." He went inside the house. As soon as he was gone, Bella felt cold again. Inside her bag the spare cell that Edward forced her to carry around with her in case the first one failed, began to ring.

* * *

As soon as he got inside Jacob was accosted by his sister, Rachel. Her eyes were shining happily. Jayden was holding onto her leg, a cheeky smile on his face, he had obviously delivered the news. Paul was sitting at the table, he gave him a wink as he pumped his fist in the air. "About time, man."

Rachel swept her shiny black hair out of her eyes as she gazed up at her brother with love. "I am so happy for you, Jake.

"What has the little fella told you exactly?" He asked his sister as she hugged him tight.

"He told us you imprinted of course." Rachel said in delight. She ruffled her son's hair. "He also mentioned that you have brought the lucky lady home with you."

"I can't believe you met her in Walmart." Paul sneered. "That is so you, dude."

"Izzy drives a red truck." Jayden informed everyone. "She's very pretty, but a bit stupid. She can help you clean the toilets now, mommy."

Rachel giggled at her son's silliness. "Maybe Jay, maybe." She hugged him to her. She turned to Jacob again eagerly. "Where is she, Jake? You haven't left her standing outside have you? Bring her in."

Jacob grinned at them, his eyes traveled to Paul who was smirking at him. He was going to get pleasure wiping that smug smile off of his brother-in-laws face. "Remember now, she's my girl so you all have to be on your best behavior. Right Paul?"

Rachel slapped him on the chest. "Paul will be fine. Stop delaying things, Jake. I can't wait to meet her."

Paul's smug smile just widened. "Go on man, bring her in. I'll _behave." _He emphasized the last word. "What are you worried about? Does she look like the back of a horse's as..."

"Paul." Rachel reprimanded him as she put her hands over Jayden's ears. "Don't you dare?"

Paul put his hands up in the air in supplication as Jacob went back outside to fetch Bella. He found her leaning against the house, a faraway look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey." He said gently as she jumped in surprise. "What are you thinking about?"

Bella gazed at him sadly. "I have something to tell you, but later okay. Could we go for a walk on First beach after we've seen your family? I have something to show you."

"If you like." Jacob replied curiously. "What are you going to show me?"

"Later." Bella gave him a weak smile. "Shall we go in?"

Jacob touched her cheek again for a moment, letting his fingers linger on her smooth skin for a few seconds. "When we go in, can you just go along with what I say?"

"Why?" Bella frowned. "What have you said to them?"

"Please, for me. Just do this." Jacob asked her again.

Bella studied him for a moment. She wrapped her arms around her middle and finally nodded. "Okay, only because you asked me."

Jacob gave her a relieved smile. "Thanks." He surprised her by taking her hand and squeezing it. "Ready?"

"Not really." Bella confessed. "But we're here now, so..."

Jacob squeezed her fingers again before turning and leading her into the house. Rachel, Paul and Jayden were all standing in the hallway waiting for her entrance. As soon as Jayden saw Bella, he broke away from his mom's hold and ran over to her. "Izzy! Come and see my mommy and daddy." He proudly escorted her over to a shocked Paul and Rachel. "This is uncle J's impretty." He introduced her.

Jacob's eyes met his pack brother's. Paul's face had paled under his tan skin as he stared at Bella in horror. Rachel had lost her voice, as she too stared at Bella. Jayden looked around all the adults in confusion. What was wrong with them all? He edged over to his mom. "Mommy." He said in a small voice.

Hearing her son's worried tone pulled Rachel out of her stupor. She gave her brother a hurt glance as she hugged Jayden. She couldn't believe that Jacob hadn't warned them that he had imprinted on Bella Swan. She didn't know he had even been in contact with her. She looked over at her husband, who was locked in a staring contest with her brother. She instinctively guessed that her husband had known that Bella was back in town, but not that she was Jake's imprint. Anger at Paul surged through her, he had kept that quiet. However she couldn't kick off in front of her son. Rachel pulled herself together and held out her hand to a worried looking Bella. "Nice to see you again, Izzy." She greeted her.

"You too, Rachel." Bella shook the other girl's hand. She could sense the tension in the air between Jacob and Paul.

"While you two get reacquainted, Paul and I are just going outside for a quick chat." Jacob finally tore his eyes away from Paul.

"Can I come?" Jayden asked eagerly.

"Not right now, Jay." Paul said quickly. "Stay here with your mom."

Jayden looked deflated. "Okay." He trudged after the two women as they headed for the kitchen.

"Outside now, Lahote." Jacob growled when they were out of earshot. Paul could not disobey an order from his Alpha. With a glance back at the others, the two of them headed outside.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-Loss**

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me she had called?" Jacob demanded as soon as they were outside.

Paul just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall of the house. His attitude enraged Jacob further. He shoved Paul hard, making his pack brother stumble and knock his head on the wall. Paul growled as he stepped up and confronted his Alpha. "Believe it or not I did it for our family."

"Did it for the family?" Jacob said dismissively. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Paul snarled. "Bella is trouble. Where she goes, the vamps follow. How was I even supposed to know she was fucking human still? I will not have Rachel or Jayden's lives put in jeopardy because the leech lover has come back to pull your strings again."

Jacob's temper got the better of him and he lashed out, hitting Paul on the jaw. He found it hard to get on with Paul at the best of times. When Lahote had imprinted on his sister he had been livid. As soon as Paul moved in, Jacob had moved out. There was only so much of his company he could stomach. "You should have told me."

Paul wiped away the blood from his split lip, it was already healing up. "See, you've just proved my point. She has been back five minutes and she's already yanking your chain." He retorted. "I won't have her putting my wife and son at risk."

"She won't." Jacob snapped. "Do you really think I would bring her here if I thought there was trouble? I would never endanger Rach or Jayden like that."

"You've never had proper perspective when it comes to Bella Swan." Paul shot back at him. "Think about it?" He gave Jacob one last glare before stalking back into the house.

Jacob took some deep breaths to calm himself down. Paul's words swam around his head. As much as he hated it, his brother-in-law was right. He had to be careful, Bella was still with Edward and he had Jayden and Rachel to think about, as well as the safety of the whole reservation. He ran a hand through his hair and walked slowly back into the house, he had to be wary around Bella until he knew exactly what was going on with her.

* * *

As he entered the living room he found Rachel tidying up. Jacob frowned as he glanced into the kitchen. "Where's Bells?"

"Jayden took her to his room to show her his toys." Rachel muttered. "He seems rather attached to her already. I've never seen him act this way with any of the other imprints."

"Bells always gets on well with everybody." Jacob replied, he helped Rachel pick up some of Jayden's toys which were scattered about the room.

"Paul doesn't like her." Rachel chucked the toys into the toy box at the back of the room.

"Paul doesn't like a lot of people." Jacob shot back at her.

Rachel stiffened, not liking the criticism about her husband, even though she was angry with him herself. "You don't know him like I do."

"He's in my head every day, Rach." Jacob said sarcastically. "I have a special insight into that man's warped mind. I would say I know him better then you."

Rachel slammed the lid of the toy box down and whirled round to glare at her brother. "You just won't give him credit for anything will you? Paul is loyal, loving, kind and there is nothing he wouldn't do for this family. Including protecting your pathetic ass."

Jacob stared at his sister for a moment. It was always this way between them. They had grown closer over the years since her return. Billy lived with her and Paul and she had taken over the daily care of their father; for which Jacob was truly grateful. When she had fallen pregnant with Jayden not long after imprinting with Paul, it had brought the whole family together. The young boy had been a lifesaver to Jacob, his young nephew had been someone to focus on after losing Bella. Truth be told, Jayden had saved him from self destructing, that and taking over the Alpha role from Sam. The only time Jacob and Rachel fought was usually over something Paul had said or done.

"I don't question Paul's loyalty." Jacob apologized. "It's his way of going about things that leaves a lot to be desired. But you're right I shouldn't have said those things about him. I'm sorry."

Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she came over and embraced Jacob. "It works both ways, Jake. I am going to have to try my best to get on with Bella, even though right at this moment I want to tear a strip off of her for what she has done to you in the past."

"Don't think that I am not going to be doing that myself, Rach. Bells and I have a lot of shit to work through." Jacob hugged her back.

"Good." Rachel gave him a weak smile as she stepped back. "Cut Paul some slack, Jake, please. He was just trying his best."

"I'll do it for you." Jacob promised her.

"Thank you." Rachel said gratefully. "I'll go and make us all a drink. Does Bella drink coffee?"

"Yeah, white with two sugars." He replied automatically.

"You remember how she drinks her coffee even after five years." Rachel said sadly as she headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Jayden lay all his favorite toys out on his bed. He had the room that used to be Jacob's. Bella stared around, once again lost in memories. "Do you like my cars?" He asked, pulling her back into the moment.

"Yes. They're awesome." Bella picked up a red truck that looked similar to her Chevy. "This one is my favorite."

"Mine too." Jayden bounced up and down on his bed in excitement. "Uncle J bought me that one."

Bella smiled at that, she should have guessed. "I like how you have done your room." The walls were covered in car posters. "Do you want to be a mechanic like your uncle when you grow up?"

"Yes. Uncle J lets me hold the tools sometimes when he works on the cars." Jayden slipped off of his bed and went over to his small bedside cabinet. He opened the top draw and pulled out a photo album. "Can I show you this?"

Bella nodded. She sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. Jayden joined her quickly and handed her the small album. She smiled at him as she carefully opened it and glanced at the photos inside. Some were of the whole family grouped together, her dad was in some of them, making Bella feel choked up inside as she stared at him. Jayden got impatient and made her turn to the last picture. It was of him and a young girl about the same age. She was very pretty, her long black hair done up in bunches as she smiled at the camera.

"Who's that?" She asked him curiously.

"My bestest friend, Aimee." Jayden said shyly. "She will be my impretty one day."

Bella noticed that Jayden's cheeks had turned red. She smiled at him gently. "Aimee is very pretty."

Jayden nodded. "Do you want to meet her?"He asked her suddenly.

Before Bella could reply Rachel popped her head around the door. "Drinks are on the table when you're ready."

"Mom." Jayden protested. "I wanna show Izzy Aimee. Can we go and see her. Pleeasssssse?"

Rachel's smile faded. "Jayden you know that's not possible."

Jayden stood up and stamped his foot. "I wanna see Aimee. Why won't you let me see her?" Tears began to roll out of his eyes as he glared at his mother.

Bella could see that Rachel was looking distressed. There was something going on here that she didn't understand. She tried to reach out to Jayden but he shook off her hold and ran from the room, tears still streaming down his face. Rachel's hand had flown to her mouth as she gazed after her son.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked Rachel tentatively. "I didn't mean to cause any upset. Jayden was just showing me a picture of Aimee. He told me they were best friends..."

Rachel began to tremble as she hid her face in her hands. Bella quickly got up and went over to Jacob's sister, putting her arms instinctively around her. Rachel's head fell onto her shoulder as she began to weep silently. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." Bella assured her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rachel shook her head. "Aimee died six weeks ago." She choked out. "She was Jayden's best friend; they grew up together. I've tried to explain it to him that she's never coming back, but he refuses to accept it. He thinks we're being mean by not letting him see her."

Bella stroked Rachel's hair in sympathy as she felt tears begin to well in her own eyes. "What happened to her?" She dared to ask.

"Car accident." Rachel whispered. "The car was hit by a drunk driver. Kim and Aimee never stood a chance."

"Kim?" Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Do you mean Jared's Kim?"

Rachel raised her head. "Yes. Jared is devastated. He's not coping well at all. If it wasn't for the pack rallying around him..."

"I didn't know. I am so very sorry." Bella hugged Rachel tighter as she began to cry in earnest. She wondered how long Jacob's sister had been holding in her grief, trying to appear strong for her son. Rachel was distraught.

After a moment Rachel managed to pull herself together. She wiped her face and dried her tears on the sleeve of her shirt. "I need to find Jayden."

"Do you want me to help?" Bella offered, not sure what else to say.

"No, you go to Jake...and thank you." Rachel said quickly, before hurrying from the room.

Bella gazed after Rachel's departing figure, feeling sadness weighing heavy on her heart.

* * *

Jacob was worried when he saw the tell tale hint of tears in Bella's eyes. He approached her cautiously. "What is it?"

Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I know about Kim and Aimee." She confessed. "I am so sorry."

Jacob felt like he had been punched in the gut. "Who told you?"

"Poor Jayden wanted me to meet Aimee." Bella felt a tear escape her eyes and roll down her cheek. Jacob reached out and wiped it away. "He was showing me a picture of her...then Rachel came in and...oh god it's all just too sad. How is Jared?"

Jacob sighed as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans so that he wouldn't cave in and pull Bella into his arms to comfort her. He could never resist her tears. "Not great. One of us stays with him each day to keep an eye on him."

"I can't imagine the pain he must be going through. It puts all of my petty problems into perspective." Bella wiped her eyes with her hand as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can we take a walk please?"

"Yeah, a walk would be good. I'll just let Rach know." Jacob left her for a moment to hunt his sister down.

* * *

They ended up on First beach, as they strolled along the sand, Jacob told her more about what had happened. Kim had become Rachel's best friend; both of them had fallen pregnant at the same time and it had brought the two women closer together. Aimee had been born three months before Jayden, and it was only natural that the two youngsters would spend a lot of time together as Rachel and Kim helped each other out with babysitting duties.

"When I used to watch Jayden and Aimee together, they kinda reminded me of us when we were that age." Jacob confessed.

Bella reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "She sounded like a wonderful little girl. Jayden obviously adored her."

"He did." Jacob agreed. "It hurts us all to see him in such denial though. Rachel tried to explain to him that Aimee had passed away and gone to heaven, but he refuses to believe it. He puts on an act most of the time, pretending everything's normal. It's when he's asleep that it all comes out in nightmares."

"I feel for him and Rachel. They both lost their best friends." Bella looked toward the sea, an overwhelming feeling of loss washing over her.

Jacob tugged on her hand. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Huh?" She replied distractedly.

"You said earlier that you had something to show me." He reminded her.

Bella shrugged, glancing up at him with a sad smile. "It doesn't really matter now, Jake."

Jacob stopped walking and turned her to face him. "It does to me."

Bella locked eyes with him for a moment before giving in. "Okay, come with me." She walked ahead and Jacob followed behind. She headed for the far corner of the beach to a secluded area surrounded by a rocky outcrop; lying across the sand was an old bleached out log that had been there forever. It was somewhere they always used to sit when they met up in the past.

"Why have you brought me here?" Jacob asked huskily, his mind full of memories.

Bella dropped to her knees and pushed some sand out of the way, reaching into the hollow log and pulling out an old back pack. It was covered in moss and dirt. She brushed it down and began to open it. "I didn't think it would even still be here." She murmured.

Jacob knelt beside her. "What is that doing here?"

Bella pulled out a bundle of clothes, some books and a wallet full of cash. "I stashed it here the night I was waiting for you."

Jacob looked at her in confusion. "What night you were waiting for me? What the hell are you talking about?"

Bella leaned back against the log and stared out at the ocean. "I was upset after seeing you at the wedding. My head had been all over the place for weeks, worrying about where you were when you went missing. Then we had that stupid fight and when I saw your brothers pulling you away I wanted to go after you, but Edward was there." She let out a soft sigh as she continued to gaze at the sea receding back from the beach.

Jacob sat down beside her, lost in painful memories as he remembered their bitter sweet dance at her wedding. "What has that got to do with this?" He asked eventually.

Bella still didn't look at him as she continued on with her explanation. "As we were going away for an extended period of time, Edward needed to hunt before we left. It was the only opportunity I had to get away without being seen as the Cullen's were preoccupied with the guests. I took a chance really as I didn't know whether Alice would catch me out, but she had gone with Edward to keep him company, so she couldn't stop me even if she saw what I was planning. I took off that hideous wedding gown and put on my old clothes. I stuffed some jeans and tops in the backpack, and the money too. Before I left I rang your house to ask you to meet me, but you weren't there so I left a message. I borrowed one of the Cullen's fast cars and headed off to First beach to meet up with you. I waited and waited but you never came. I assumed you didn't want anything more to do with me, so I stashed the back pack here and went back to the Cullen's and Edward."

Jacob stared at her in shock. He remembered the message, but he hadn't listened to it, instead deleting it as soon as he heard her voice. He had been so hurt and angry after their fight at the wedding. He thought she had just called to apologize again and say goodbye. "I didn't listen to it...I thought...fuck." He swore.

Bella turned to look at him, she saw the despair written all over his face as her confession sank in. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Hey, it doesn't matter now, Jake. It really doesn't...not after what happened to poor Kim and Aimee."

Jacob nodded, having lost the power of speech. Instead he put his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her against his side. They both sat quietly for a while looking out toward the ocean.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-Baby Steps**

Jacob and Bella stayed on the beach for a while, just staring out at the ocean. Bella's revelation had given them both a lot to think about, especially Jacob. He couldn't believe that he had lost his chance with Bella through some quirk of fate. "I'm sorry." He said eventually. "I didn't know."

Bella glanced at him and smiled. "It doesn't matter now, Jake. It's history. Sometimes these things just happen."

"But it could have all been so different." Jacob lamented, feeling sad at all the wasted years.

"After today I've learned there are more important things than a failed romance." Bella said softly, turning back to look at the horizon. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a fiery red.

Jacob frowned. "Is that how you see us? As a failed romance. We didn't even get to move beyond the friends stage. I got one kiss...well two if you count the one where you slapped me."

Bella raised her eyebrows at him, a small smile playing about her lips. "You deserved that slap if I recall."

"Maybe." Jacob agreed. "But you have to concede I'm an awesome kisser."

"The best." Bella said mock seriously.

The teasing smiles fell from their faces as the tension began to ramp up between them again. Bella held Jacob's gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes to stare at her hands. "It's getting late, Jake. I'm going to have to head back."

Jacob stiffened. "Why? You could just stay with me. You haven't seen my apartment yet."

Bella sighed sadly. "I haven't got any clothes with me."

"Borrow some of Rachel's, she won't mind." Jacob said quickly.

Bella shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"What about Jayden?" Jacob said suddenly. "You can't just run off without saying goodbye to him."

"I wouldn't do that." Bella replied, offended that he thought she was going to just ride off in her truck without bidding the child goodbye.

"Is that it then?" Jacob muttered bitterly. "You just head back to your empty life and we never see each other again."

"What do you want from me, Jake?" Bella cried desperately. "I don't know what you want. I'm married and, in two days, I'm going to be leaving and heading back to Hampshire. I never expected to see you again. In my head you had met your imprint and was married with kids."

"Go back to the bloodsucker then Bella. You deserve each other." Jacob yelled at her, years of hurt and frustration getting the better of him.

Bella trembled as she looked at him, the ever present tears spilling out of her eyes. "Goodbye Jake." She whispered hoarsely as she turned and walked away from him.

Jacob watched her go until her lithe figure was swallowed up by the darkness. She had left the back pack behind, the clothes and money spilling out of it. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as panic began to set in. He couldn't lose her, not for a second time. Before he realized what he was doing, Jacob started to sprint after her, his feet making deep footprints in the sand. He soon caught her up. Grabbing her arm, he spun Bella round and turned her to face him.

She stared up at him, her shoulders shaking as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Jacob held out her back pack and she took it from him. "You've got clothes in there, and money. Stay Bells, please. I need my best friend right now." He pleaded with her.

Bella hugged the back pack to her chest and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Okay." She finally agreed.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said simply. Taking her hand he began to lead her back up the beach.

* * *

They reached the Black's house, the light from the windows spilling out into the dark night; illuminating the path to the front door. Jacob walked in, Bella following behind. They found Rachel and Paul sitting on the couch, Jayden cuddled between them.

"How was your walk?" Rachel asked politely. "You were gone a long time."

"It was good." Jacob could see the red rims around his sister's eyes, she had obviously been crying. Paul gave him a long look before getting up and heading off to the kitchen. Jacob took the hint and followed after him.

Bella hung back, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, clutching her back pack to her chest. "How is he?" She asked Rachel eventually.

"Tired." Rachel replied. She stroked her son's hair, making Jayden open his eyes. He had been dozing.

"Izzy?" He questioned as he looked at her, as if he didn't really believe she was there.

"Hey Jayden." Bella smiled at him warmly.

Jayden slipped off of the couch and stood in front of Bella. "What's in there?"

"Oh just some old clothes." Bella told him.

"Can I see?" Jayden held out his hands for the bag.

"Don't be nosy, Jay." Rachel chided her son gently.

"It's okay." Bella reassured Rachel.

She knelt down in front of Jayden and passed him the bag. He took it eagerly and began to rifle through it. He pulled out the clothes and then the money, looking disappointed with the contents. Then he tipped it upside down and something else fell out. It was a small ring. He picked it up and a small smile lit up his face. "What's this?"

Bella looked at the small ring and laughed. "I forgot all about that. It's a mood ring. You put it on your finger and it changes color depending on how you feel. My dad bought it for me when I was about your age, but then I grew too big for it. I used to wear it on a chain until it broke, then I left it in the bag."

Jayden slipped it on his first finger, it fit perfectly. The ring turned from a light blue to a darker shade. "What does that mean?" He asked Bella.

She touched his face gently, wiping away a stray tear. "It means hopeful." She said gently.

"Can I have it?" Jayden begged her, his dark brown eyes pleading.

"Of course." Bella was shocked when Jayden launched himself into her arms and hugged her.

"Thanks Izzy." He said quickly before letting go and rejoining Rachel. "Look mommy. Do you like it?"

Rachel smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. "I love it." She kissed the top of his head before turning to look at Bella and mouthing thank you.

Bella nodded at her as she watched Jayden studying his new ring happily.

* * *

Paul leaned against the kitchen cabinets and crossed his arms. "Rach has been crying." He told Jacob. "What happened today has really stirred it up for her again, and Jayden."

"I know." Jacob replied. "But maybe it was a good thing. Rach hasn't cried much since Kim died. I think she needed the release. She was bottling it all up."

Paul glared at him. "You know nothing." He snapped.

Jacob returned his glare. "I know you are dealing with a lot right now, Paul. I understand, but you are going to have to pull your head in."

"So demands the great Jacob Black." Paul retorted sarcastically. "Until you become a father then I suggest you refrain from commenting."

Jacob bit back his reply. There was no point arguing with Paul when he was in this mood. He knew Lahote had trouble dealing with fraught emotions. That was probably part of the reason why Rachel had held her grief inside, she didn't want to dump it all on Paul because she knew he would find it difficult to deal with. "Bells and I only came back to say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." He said instead, not wanting a petty row.

"Whatever." Paul muttered.

Jacob left the room quickly before he said something he would regret.

* * *

Jacob parked the pick up outside the small block of apartments. "I'm on the second floor." He told Bella.

She was still clutching the back pack tightly in her arms. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Won't Embry mind me being here?" She asked.

"Em and Lee are with Jared." Jacob told her. "He won't be back until tomorrow."

"Okay." Bella said in a small voice, still making no move to leave the truck.

Jacob could sense her nervousness. He gently pried the back pack out of her hands and opened the driver's door. "Come on, it'll be fine, Bells. I promise."

Bella bit down on her lip as she finally opened the passenger door and climbed out of the truck, closing the door after her. She stared up at the building. The apartments looked newly built, the shiny paintwork of the exterior gleaming under the street lamps. "It looks nice."

"Come on." Jacob led the way inside. They climbed up two sets of stairs before they reached the second floor. There was one other apartment across from Jacob's on the same floor. He quickly opened the front door with his key and switched on the overhead lights, making Bella squint for a moment before her eyes got used to the bright light.

"Wow this is nice." She wandered around the open plan living area; off to one side was a small kitchenette and a small hall led to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"It suits me for the moment." Jacob threw the keys into a dish that was located on a small table near the entrance. "Go in and make yourself comfortable. I'll make us a hot drink, unless you fancy something stronger."

"No, a coffee would be good." Bella walked over and perched on the edge of the black leather sofa that took up most of the space in the lounge area. Across from it was a huge flat screen television, a games console set up in front if it. The only other furniture was a small cabinet with a few DVD's and other paraphernalia piled on top of it. The whole apartment screamed _bachelor pad_.

Jacob returned with two coffee's, he passed Bella one before sitting next to her on the sofa. "Are you okay?" He checked when he saw the thoughtful expression on her face.

Bella pulled herself together. "Yeah I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile before drinking her coffee.

They sat in companionable silence as they drank their drinks. Jacob was the first to break it. "You can sleep in my room. I'll take the sofa."

"No." Bella protested. "You have the bed, I'll take the sofa."

Jacob grinned at her. "Are we really going to argue about this, honey?"

The endearment slipped so easily from his lips that Bella wondered if he had even realized that he had used the word. It may be a generic word to some, but to Bella it meant the world. She had so missed him calling her that. "No. Thanks I appreciate it, though I feel guilty kicking you out of your own bed."

Jacob laughed at her. "So you should."

"Very funny." Bella punched him lightly on the shoulder.

They smiled at each other for a moment, the easy banter making them feel comfortable. Jacob reached out and hooked Bella's hair behind her ear before briefly touching her cheek with his fingers, leaving a trail of warmth behind which lingered on her skin. "I'll go make up the bed." He said eventually, breaking the spell they were both under.

Bella nodded, unable to reply. She didn't trust her voice not to break as she spoke. She sat back on the sofa and gazed around the room as she waited for Jacob to return. The spare cell she carried in her bag went off, startling her. Damn, she had forgotten all about Edward. She quickly pulled it out of her shoulder bag and turned off the ringer to silence it. She didn't want his intrusion. Bella sent him a quick text to say she would be staying overnight and that she would call him in the morning, then she switched the phone off completely.

Jacob came back not long after this, carrying some pillows. He never used a duvet as his supernatural heat kept him toasty warm. "I've set it all up in there when you're ready to turn in."

"Thanks Jake." Bella smiled at him as he chucked the pillows on the end of the sofa and sat down next to her again.

"Do you want to talk some more?" He asked her, there was so much he wanted to know about what had happened while they had been apart. He needed to know what she was thinking and feeling, but to his disappointment she shook her head.

"I'm very tired, Jake. I think I'll turn in if you don't mind. We can catch up more in the morning." Bella got up from the sofa and hesitated for a moment before quickly leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Jacob saw her cheeks flush red as she bid him goodnight and fled to his bedroom.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five-Decisions**

Jacob lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, unable to get comfortable. That may have been due to the fact that Bella was in the next room. He sighed as his eyes flicked to the door of his bedroom. Was she asleep yet herself? He strained his ears to hear for any sign of movement; nothing. "You can't go in there, Jake. You cant." He muttered to himself. "Great I'm talking to an empty room, the girl is already driving me crazy." He put the pillow over his head and rolled onto his side to try and pull himself together.

The sound of his bedroom door opening startled him. Jacob turned over and accidentally rolled right off of the sofa, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Bella let out a small scream when she heard the noise. Jacob quickly scrambled to his feet, giving her a sheepish smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hey."

Bella returned his smile falteringly. She had her arms wrapped around her middle as if trying to hold herself together. Jacob was doing his best not to stare at her bare legs, she had borrowed one of his t-shirts to sleep in and, even though it was long on her, it still fell only to mid thigh.

"Jake are you alright?" Bella asked him nervously.

He forced his eyes back onto her face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, fine. Couldn't you sleep?"

Bella shook her head, her long hair brushing her shoulders. Jacob had the sudden urge to run his hands through the silky strands. "Get a grip, Jake." He said in his head.

"I kept thinking about poor Kim and Aimee." Bella confessed as she edged closer. "I just wish there was something we could do for Jayden and Rachel, they are both having trouble grieving properly."

"I know." Jacob settled back on the sofa and patted the spot beside him. "Come here."

Bella scooted over to him and sat down, being careful to keep a slight space between them. Jacob sighed and closed the gap, slipping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side. She resisted for barely a second before sinking against him. "It makes you think about where your own life is heading, doesn't it?" She said softly.

Jacob glanced down at her, wondering where she was going with this. "Yeah, it does."

"You know what you said before at the beach, about my life being empty..." she began.

"I was angry, Bells. Ignore me." Jacob interjected.

"No, you were right." Bella admitted. "It is empty and pointless. I have no job, no real friends. I can't mix with others because of what the Cullen's are. They stay isolated for a reason. I'm lonely a lot of the time and home sick."

Jacob was astonished at getting such a frank admission from her. He put his fingers under her chin and raised her head so she was forced to look at him. "Then why are you still with him?"

Bella's lower lip trembled. "Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Jacob became still as he tried to read her expression. "Has he hurt you?"

"No, not like that. I meant I'm afraid of taking the plunge and just doing it. I have thought about it many times, just walking out and leaving, but then my fears kick in and I always stay." Bella said bitterly. "I'm a coward, Jake."

Even though it made him feel sick to ask, he had to know. "Do you still actually love him?"

Bella didn't answer right away. She shifted away from him as she got up and began to pace. "I'm not sure how I feel about him now. I think looking at it objectively I've just grown up and he hasn't." She said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a naive seventeen year old school girl when I first met Edward. He was this mysterious boy, who held himself aloof from everybody. All the girls had a crush on him, but he seemed uninterested in any of them. He was like a puzzle I had to find the answer to. My pathetic self esteem was working against me even then, when he showed an interest in me and not the others, it inflated my fragile ego. I thought if someone as good looking as him could be interested in me, then maybe I wasn't such a failure."

"Bells, you were never a failure. Yeah you have low self esteem, but that can be worked on. The bloodsucker played on it and used it to control you." Jacob said hotly.

Bella held up her hand to stop him saying anything further. "You always give me too much credit, Jake. It's not just low self esteem I have to grapple with, but I have a selfish streak as well. I made so many bad choices back then, a lot of them hurt the people I cared about the most, especially you."

"That's in the past now. You said it yourself, it doesn't matter anymore." Jacob sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her continue pacing.

"I know, and meeting you again, and seeing what poor Rachel, Jayden and Jared have lost, it makes my problems seem trivial and pathetic. If I want to change my life I have to be the one to do it. In the past I relied on you to shore me up after Edward left me and now I'm doing the same with him. I outgrew him years ago, but I stay because I'm afraid to face the world on my own." Bella's speech quickened as she spoke, as if verbalizing her revelations aloud made her see the truth about her sheltered life with the Cullen's.

"You're not on your own." Jacob stood up and stepped in front of her to stop her pacing. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "You have me, and Charlie, if you let him back into your life."

Bella stared at him for a moment. "I can't do what I did in the past, Jake. I need to stand on my own two feet. I can't let myself be reliant on you like I was in the past."

"Now you're being stupid, Bella." Jacob said angrily. "Why do you always assume that our friendship was always one way? You supported me too. You were the one who kept me together after I phased and beyond that. It got difficult when the bloodsucker returned but I understand now why you went after him."

"You do?" Bella frowned.

"Yes, he played on your guilt. I know you, Bells remember." Jacob tapped his head. "I know how your mind works. You want to save everybody, but that's impossible. You did it when you thought your mom had been kidnapped by that crazy leech, James and when you went after Cullen. You couldn't live with the guilt that you didn't at least try to save him, even if you got killed in the process."

Bella gasped at his simple assessment of her past actions. "You really do know me inside out, don't you?"

"Yes. Don't you ever listen, honey?" Jacob teased her gently.

Bella smiled at him weakly. "I know I don't deserve this, Jake, but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Jacob smiled back at her, reaching across to trail his fingers over her cheek. The warmth from his touch soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Will you be my friend again?" She choked out.

Jacob laughed at her absurd question. He gave in and finally did what he had been craving to do since first seeing her again, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I was always your friend, Bells. I never stopped being that." He whispered into her hair.

Bella sank against him in relief, her panic vanishing as she let him comfort her.

* * *

They fell asleep on the sofa after talking and catching up until the early hours of the morning. It was the sound of the key turning in the lock that jerked them awake. Bella lifted her head from Jacob's shoulder, where it had been resting, and she looked at him in alarm. "Who is it?"

"Hush, it's okay." Jacob reassured her. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's just Em."

As soon as he spoke his name, Embry emerged from the hallway. He looked over toward the sofa and did a double take when he saw Bella sitting next to his best friend. His dark eyes became huge as he looked her up and down. "No fucking way." He exhaled in shock.

Bella blushed as she tried to yank Jacob's t-shirt further down her legs. She extricated herself from Jacob's arms and stood up, her legs shaking. "Err...hey Embry...err, I'm just going to get washed up." She fled toward Jacob's room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it as her face heated up further in mortification.

Meanwhile Embry was studying Jacob carefully. He crossed his arms and waited for his friend to speak. Jacob just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "What?" He asked.

"Spill dude. Was that really Bella Swan I just saw running half naked back to your room or just a lookalike?" Embry raised his eyebrows as he waited for Jacob to answer.

Jacob got up from the sofa and strolled toward the kitchen, he began to open some cupboards looking for something to make for breakfast. "It was definitely, Bells." He replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you're an adult and all that, but what the hell are you doing letting her back into your life? She screwed you over badly the last time." Embry said bluntly.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, he didn't like Embry's tone. He took a couple of calming breaths, he knew his friend was just worried. "Look Em, Bells and I only met up again yesterday, purely by chance."

"And you hooked up just like that?" Embry sounded disgusted. "Isn't she with the bloodsucker still?"

"What we do or don't do is none of your business." Jacob growled. "We're friends."

"With benefits?" Embry spat sarcastically. "Jeez man you never change. She was always able to twist you around her little finger."

"Don't push me, Embry." Jacob glared at his friend. "You have no idea what's going on here. Things are different, she has changed and so have I."

Embry shook his head, he marched over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Do what you want, Jake. I'm too tired to care. Jared's welfare is more important then your pathetic love life."

Jacob finally looked at Embry more closely. His friend's eyes had dark rings under them, he did look exhausted. "How is he doing?"

Embry popped the can open and took a long drink. "He was up most of the night trying to escape me and Leah. He's on self destruct right now, there's no telling what he might do. He's fighting your alpha order to not harm himself. I think grief trumps your commands."

Jacob felt awful. He rubbed the back of his neck as he pondered what to do. "Who is with him now?"

"Sam and Emily." Embry finished his drink and threw the can in the bin. "We had to drag Lee out of there. She's made it her mission to save Jared from himself I think. If anyone knows about loss, it's her. She bore the brunt of most of Jared's rage last night."

Jacob flinched. "I'm going to go over there myself and try to reason with Jared."

"Good luck with that." Embry said tiredly. "But be prepared that he might punch your lights out for trying."

"Doesn't matter." Jacob hesitated for a moment. "About Bells,nothing happened between us last night. We just stayed up and talked. I'm being careful..."

Embry walked past him and punched him on the shoulder in jest. "I know man. I'm sorry about what I said before. I'm just shattered. If Bella is what you want then who am I to judge. I'm going to crash. See you later."

"Thanks, Em." Jacob watched his friend head to his bedroom and close the door. He leaned against the kitchen cabinets and pondered what to do. Jared needed help and he had no idea where to start.

* * *

By the time Jacob and Bella were both ready, it was nearly ten in the morning. The sun was out for a change, warming the air a little. They ate a quick breakfast before heading out. Jacob helped Bella into the pick up and then ran around to the driver's side. "I need to go and see Jared today. Em says he's not doing so well."

Bella's face paled. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said sadly, putting a comforting hand over Jacob's, she could see how upset he was.

"I'll take you over to Rachel's and you can stay with her until I get back." Jacob said as he switched on the engine. It purred to life, Jacob looked after the engine well.

Bella shook her head. "No I can't. I'm heading back to Port Angeles to see Edward."

Jacob's foot slipped off the gas and the truck jerked forward. He slammed the brakes on and turned to glare at her. "What the fuck, Bella? Why would you do that after everything you said last night?"

Bella matched his glare. "Before you go throwing all your toys out of the pram, Jacob Black let me finish."

"Go on, this should be interesting." Jacob switched the engine off and waited for her to speak.

"Thank you." Bella took a deep breath, trying to gather all her courage together. She would need it when she faced Edward later. "I meant what I said last night. I'm going to take charge of my life again, Jake. I will tell him that I can no longer carry on as I have been and that I want to leave and strike out on my own."

Jacob tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he mulled over what she had just said. "Okay, good...that's good, Bells. Alright here's the plan, we'll drive to Port Angeles now, grab your stuff, you can tell Edward to take a hike and then we can stash your gear at mine. I can go and see Jared afterwards."

"No Jake, you go and see Jared now, he needs you. I can sort myself out. I'll come over later and let you know how it went and where I'll be staying for the foreseeable future." Bella said determinedly.

"You are joking. There is no way in hell I'm letting you face the bloodsucker by yourself. There's no telling how he'll react. I'm coming with you, and as for where you're staying, it will be at mine." Jacob retorted.

"Are you ordering me, Jake? I am not one of the pack. Edward will be hurt, but he won't stop me if he sees that I'm determined to go. We discussed this last night and we agreed that I need to stand on my own two feet for a change." Bella shot back at him.

Jacob hit the steering wheel, frustrated at what he saw as Bella's stubbornness. She had always failed to see what Edward truly was under his mask of fake humanity. He was a vampire, a controlling one at that. "Why do you never listen to me, Bella? It's always the same with you. Don't you think that maybe I want to come for my own peace of mind? I have enough on my plate worrying about Jared, Rachel and Jayden, as well as the safety of the whole reservation. How am I supposed to concentrate on Jared when I'll be worrying about you?"

Bella felt shame wash over her as she realized why he was so adamant about tagging along. She had been so focused on pursuing her new found dream of cutting ties with her past and standing alone, that she had completely failed to see the bigger picture. She tentatively reached out and put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry. I told you I could be selfish. I never saw it like that. You're right."

Jacob took a steadying breath. He put his hand over hers and glanced at her. "I wasn't ordering you about. You know that, right? I'm just worried."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Bella apologized again. "Listen I'll go to Rachel's like you said if it makes things easier and you go and see Jared. Edward can wait."

"You promise me that you won't go off alone?" He checked one last time.

Bella looked him straight in the eye. "I promise you I'll stay at Rachel's until you return."

Jacob smiled in relief. He switched the engine back on and headed for his old home.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for your lovely reviews. Nikki B :)**_

**Part Six-Aimee and the Angels**

Jacob left Bella with Rachel and headed off to see Jared. He drove slowly, still mulling over how to help his friend. Jared and Kim had been the first representation of true love between an imprinted couple. There was none of the angst and underlying resentment that had occurred between Sam, Emily and Leah, when Sam had imprinted on Emily. It had been devastating for Leah, not just because she had lost Sam to imprinting, but that it was her cousin who had taken him from her. There had been so much bitterness and unhappiness when Leah had unexpectedly joined the pack. It had eventually taken it's toll on both her and Sam, there were still underlying feelings between them that the imprint would never quell. That was partly why Jacob had stepped up and taken over. It made things easier on Leah and Sam. She was no longer beholden to his orders and he was free from having to deal with the fall out. Finally after five years sharing the same pack mind, the two of them had come to an uneasy truce. Leah had even begun dating again.

Losing Kim and his beloved daughter had made Jared crumble. At first he had gone into shock, he had been like an automaton all through the funeral and for weeks afterwards, then it seemed to finally hit him that he was now alone. Jared had woken up one morning and gone wolf. Paul and Quil had been patrolling at the time and were surprised to hear Jared's voice in their minds. He was yelling and cursing at fate, himself, in fact the whole world. Paul and Quil had immediately gone to track him down. Jared was on a mission to hurt himself, he was going to hunt down a cold one and let it destroy him. His grief and anger made adrenaline surge through his body and he had traveled miles in search of what he was looking for, and near the Canadian border he found it. A large newborn, accompanied by two experienced males were surprised when Jared's wolf ambushed them. He roared his anger and grief as he attacked them. The two males immediately got over their surprise as Jared sank his teeth into the newborn's neck and began to rip it's head off. He discounted the two males and didn't even feel it when they both got hold of his back legs and began to pull, cracking his bones.

It was only pure luck that Paul and Quil had finally caught him up. They joined in the fight just as it began to get really ugly. They managed to dispatch the two males and finished off the newborn. Jared was lying on his side, his chest heaving painfully as his cracked ribs and the bones in his legs slowly knit together. He cursed Paul and Quil for intervening, his words turning to sobs as he phased back into his human form and curled up into a ball, hitting the ground hard with his fist as he grieved.

It was after this incident that Jacob had been forced to issue an Alpha command, ordering Jared to not phase for the foreseeable future. He set up a timetable so that his pack brother was never alone. There were plenty of other ways that Jared could hurt himself when he was human. The pack took it in shifts, always two together, Jared could be hard to restrain when his grief overwhelmed him and he wanted to escape. Things were beginning to take their toll on everyone. Witnessing his grief and despair was dragging everyone down. Jacob knew this couldn't carry on, but he still didn't know how to handle it.

He pulled up outside the tiny cabin that Jared had shared with Kim and Aimee. It was a pretty little house, Kim had been a wonderful gardener and used to hang baskets of flowers of varying colours outside the door. There was none of that now, the house looked lifeless and neglected. Jacob jumped down from the truck and headed up the steps and knocked on the door. It was Emily who answered. She gave Jacob a tired smile as she ushered him inside.

"How is he?" He whispered.

Emily sighed. "Not good. Sam tried to talk to him about Aimee. We thought if we could get him to open up a little and remember the good times it would help"

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Jared swore at Sam and retreated to his room, taking a case of beer with him." Emily told him. "I've been making up some food to put in the freezer for him to use later."

"Thanks Emily." Jacob took a deep breath. "You go back to Sam. I'm going to have a little talk with Jared."

"Good luck." Emily said softly as she headed back to the kitchen.

Jacob watched her go for a moment before striding down the hallway to Jared's room.

* * *

Rachel looked into Jayden's room and sighed sadly. He was asleep on his bed, cuddling his little toy bear to his chest. He had been upset for most of the morning, begging to see Aimee again. It had just about broke Rachel's heart. Paul was out on patrol so she had to deal with Jayden's grief alone. She went back to the living room and rejoined Bella.

"He's asleep at the moment. Are you sure you don't mind watching him until I get back from Forks? It's just that we've run out of everything and the small store here doesn't have what I need." Rachel asked Bella.

"Honestly, I'll be fine. Take as long as you need." Bella reassured her.

Rachel glanced toward Jayden's room one last time before thanking Bella and leaving the house. It was quiet when Rachel left, Bella sat on the sofa and read a magazine that had been left on the coffee table. She was immersed in an article about female empowerment when she heard sobbing coming from Jayden's room. Bella put the magazine down and walked quietly down the hallway until she reached his door. She opened it carefully and peeked in, Jayden was sitting up in bed, his short black hair sticking up in spikes, as he cried. He was clutching the little bear to his chest as if his life depended on it.

"Hey Jayden." Bella went into the room and sat next to him on the bed.

Jayden looked at her with his tear filled eyes. "Can...can you take me to see Aimee, please Izzy?" He begged her, his voice quavering as he spoke. "Please I really miss her."

"Oh Jayden." Bella gathered the young boy into her arms and rocked him back and forth. She stroked his hair as he continued to cry. "Aimee's gone sweetheart. She's with the angels now."

"But why did she g..go?" Jayden stuttered. "C..can I...I go too?"

Bella pulled away from him and took his sweet face in-between her hands. "It's not your time to go yet, Jayden. But you know that Aimee will always be with you in a way."

"H...how?" Jayden whispered brokenly.

Bella pointed to his head and then his heart. "She lives still in your memories and your heart, Jayden. Aimee knows how much you loved her and you can guarantee that she is looking down on you right now watching out for you. Aimee doesn't want you to cry over her anymore sweetheart, she wants you to remember the fun times you had together, so that when you see her again one day you can talk about them."

Jayden's sobs lessened as took in what Bella was saying. "Can she hear me?"

"Yes." Bella reassured him. "She may not be able to answer you directly, but she is always listening. Do you know what I did after my grandmother joined the angels?"

Jayden shook his head. "What did you do, Izzy?"

"When I really missed her and needed to tell her something special that happened to me, I wrote everything down in a book. I know you can't write yet, but you could draw Aimee pictures and we could paste them in a magic book that belongs just to you and her. I know that she will love to look at what you draw. She'll be able to see that." Bella suggested gently as she continued to smooth his hair back from his forehead.

Her idea had piqued Jayden's interest, he seemed much calmer. "Can I draw something now?" He begged.

"Of course." Bella smiled at him as she rose from the bed and lifted him down. Hand in hand they wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table. Bella found some plain paper in his room, along with some pencils.

"Will you draw something for Aimee too, Izzy?" Jayden asked her as he began to doodle on the paper.

"Yes, if that's alright with you?" Bella checked.

Jayden nodded. "Use bright colors, Izzy. Aimee likes pink best."

"Okay." Bella and Jayden sat at the table in comfortable silence as they drew their pictures for Aimee.

* * *

An hour and a half later Rachel returned from Forks, laden down with shopping. It was with a heavy heart that she opened the front door and went inside the house. She'd had a little cry on the way back from the store. It was not often she was alone and she needed the release. Her mind was filled with worry about how to help her son. Everything she had attempted so far had failed. So it was a shock to see Jayden running over to greet her, a smile on his face and a piece of paper in his hand. He clutched onto her legs as he gazed up at her.

"Look what I drew, mommy." Jayden held up the paper to her.

Rachel quickly dumped her bags and took the paper from him. She studied it carefully. It was a picture of Aimee, she could tell because of the ever present bunches in the hair. On her back was a pair of wings. Other figures were dotted around her, they had wings too. Aimee's wings were the most colorful, hers were a bright shade of pink. "This is lovely, Jay. What made you draw this?"

Jayden held out his arms to be picked up. Rachel held him against her side, one arm supporting his weight as she held the picture firmly in the other hand. "Izzy said that Aimee was with the angels. So I drew her with pink wings, Aimee likes pink. Remember mommy?"

Rachel nodded distractedly. "Yes she did."

"Izzy said that Aimee can't talk to me, but she can hear me and that she wouldn't want me to be sad." Jayden babbled. "So cos she can't answer me I'm going to draw pictures for her so she can see them."

Rachel felt the ever present tears well up in her eyes, but this time they were tears of relief as she saw how animated Jayden was. He seemed to have turned a corner and finally accepted that Aimee wasn't coming back. She strode into the kitchen to find Bella pinning the rest of their drawings on the fridge with magnets. "I see you and Jay have been busy."

Bella stood up and gave her an awkward smile. "I hope you don't mind, but Jayden wanted them somewhere Aimee could see. He told me she liked her food and often sneaked over to the fridge to get a snack."

Rachel burst into laughter at this statement. Jayden clapped his hands in delight when he saw his mother smiling. "That's right. Aimee definitely loved her food. Good idea Jay, she'll definitely see it there."

Bella's smile widened as she watched Jayden and his mother. It was heartening to see them happy. Jayden beamed at them both. "Mommy can we have pancakes? Aimee liked pancakes."

"Of course, Jay. Just let me unload the shopping and we can make a start." Rachel put him down and ruffled his hair. She then turned to Bella. "Thank you."

Bella blushed. "It was nothing. Can I help you put the shopping away?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah if you don't mind, that would be a big help."

"Can I help too?" Jayden pleaded, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Of course. We need a big, strong boy to help us carry the bags." Rachel replied. Jayden scooted off and immediately tried to lift one of the bags, but it was too heavy for his thin arms.

"Mommy, I can't do it." He pouted.

Rachel bent down and took some of the tins out. "Try now." She urged him.

Jayden tried again, and this time managed to lift the bag. He staggered into the kitchen with it. Bella exchanged a look with Rachel as they smiled fondly at the little boy.

* * *

Jacob arrived back at his old home to pick up Bella. He was mentally exhausted from dealing with Jared. His pack brother seemed unreachable. Sam and Emily had gone home and Quil had arrived with Leah to take over. Leah had gone straight to Jared's room and shut the door. Jacob and Quil had heard her talking softly to Jared, they couldn't hear him reply, but at least he wasn't yelling like he had at Jacob. He seemed to respond better to her.

He found Bella waiting for him outside the house. She was sitting on the bench seat, a blanket around her shoulders to ward off the cold, drinking coffee. She smiled when she saw him and waited for him to join her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Paul's back from patrol. I thought I would give him and Rachel some time alone with Jayden." Bella replied.

"How is the little fella?" Jacob slipped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer.

An affectionate look shone from Bella's eyes as she glanced up at him. "He's great actually. I think he turned a corner today."

"Really?" Jacob smiled in relief. "That's good to hear." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger as he spoke, feeling the need to touch her.

"How was Jared?" Bella took a sip of her coffee.

Jacob sighed as looked into her beautiful brown eyes."Not doing so well. My attempt to get through to him backfired."

Bella saw the defeated look in his eyes and placed a hand on his chest in comfort. "You did your best, Jake. It will take time but I'm sure that Jared will find peace again one day."

Jacob tore his eyes away from hers and stared out at the horizon. "I never found peace when I lost you." He muttered.

Bella flinched at his words but she remained resolute. "That's bullshit, Jake."

He turned back to glare at her. "How would you know?"

"Because I've seen the life you've built here. You have a family who love you and friends and a good home." She retorted.

Jacob gave her a small smile. Her eyes were flashing fire and she looked so beautiful when she was all riled up. "Maybe." He conceded.

"Not maybe, definitely." Bella leaned back, satisfied that she had got her point across.

"What are you going to do about your dad, Bells? He and my dad will be back from their fishing trip tomorrow."

Bella bit her lip nervously. "I don't know. I need to face Edward first then I'll see my dad."

Jacob grimaced, not happy at the thought of having to see Cullen's smug face again. "I suppose we better go and confront the bloodsucker."

Bella could hear the tiredness in his voice, it had been a hard day for him, dealing with Jared's grief. "You know what, stuff Edward. He can wait until tomorrow. Why don't we go back to yours and I'll make you and Embry one of my famous lasagne's." She offered.

Jacob was astonished at her words, but he wasn't about to protest. He had missed Bella's cooking. "That's the best idea I've heard all day." He grinned as he stood up and took her hand. Together they walked inside to say goodbye to the others.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Phew writing this keeps making me cry :'( **_


	7. Chapter 7

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven-A Truth Revealed**

Jacob parked his truck in the car park of the small, but luxuriant hotel. He switched off the engine and glanced at Bella. She was staring at the brick built building with a pensive look on her face. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Not really." She whispered. "But there is no easy way of doing this."

"You still didn't tell me what he said to you when you called him this morning." Jacob scrutinized her carefully. "You looked pretty upset."

"It doesn't matter, Jake." Bella gave him a weak smile. "You stay out in the lobby like you promised. Don't come charging in. This is between me and him."

"I told you I'm not promising anything, Bells. If I sense something is wrong, then I'll kick the door down." Jacob warned her. "I don't trust the bloodsucker."

Bella opened the door of the truck and slid down to the ground. "I know." She said quietly.

Jacob followed after her, he shut the driver's door and took her hand as they walked into the entrance of the building. The reception area was fitted out with high price clientèle in mind; a thick red carpet adorned the floor, and expensive dark wood paneling covered the walls. Indoor plants and discreetly placed flower arrangements were everywhere that Jacob looked. They reached the reception desk and Bella politely smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could contact my husband and let him know I am here." Bella asked the girl politely.

The girl was hesitant for a moment, her eyes were fixated on Jacob as she gave him a bright smile. Bella cleared her throat and the girl tore her eyes away from Jacob to look at Bella. "Of course madam." She gave her an apologetic smile.

Bella didn't return it. She tapped her fingers on the desk as the receptionist dialed Edward's room. After a few tense moments the girl put the phone down and looked awkwardly at Bella. "I am afraid he is not answering."

"I don't understand. He told me to call when I arrived." Bella said anxiously to Jacob.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's playing games with you, Bells..." Jacob stopped talking and spun round when a familiar gut wrenching stench assaulted his nostrils.

Bella turned too and her eyes widened as she caught the first sight of her husband since going AWOL two days before. "Edward." She breathed.

"Bella, love." Edward gave her a relieved smile as he strode forward and took her hand. A growl ripped from Jacob's chest, startling both Bella and the receptionist. Edward glared at him. "You can leave us now, Jacob Black."

"Yeah, you'd love that bloodsucker, but I'm not going anywhere." Jacob knocked Edward's hand away from Bella and stood protectively in front of her.

The receptionist was nearly swooning as she looked at Jacob in delight. "Do I need to call security?" She asked.

Edward shook his head. "No...thank you. We will take this outside." He passed the girl some money. "There's no need to mention this little scene to anyone, is there?"

The receptionist took the money and folded it up, putting it in her blazer pocket. "Of course. Discretion is my middle name."

"I thought so." Edward said dryly. He then turned to Bella, his expression softening. "Shall we take a walk in the gardens, love? They look quite beautiful. Your...friend can wait here."

Jacob was about to protest again when Bella put a hand on his arm. "Please, Jake. I won't be long."

He looked at her for a moment as she smiled at him weakly. "If there is any sign of trouble..." he left the rest unfinished.

Edward sighed in irritation, already having read Jacob's mind. He forced himself to keep silent as the receptionist was still staring at them all, obviously hoping that there would be a fight. She was bored and wanted something to capture her interest. The images in her head regarding the dog were making him feel nauseous. Who knew women had such impure thoughts? Not his Bella, thankfully. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm to Bella and she took it reluctantly.

"I'll be back soon." She said, giving Jacob a meaningful glance.

Jacob gave her a searching look before he slowly nodded. "I'll be here."

"Thank you." Bella gave him one last backward glance before walking off toward the gardens at the back of the hotel.

When they were gone, the receptionist leaned over the desk and gave Jacob a flirty smile, winding a lock of hair around her finger as she did so. "I like masterful men." She purred. "I can keep you company if she's too busy."

Jacob returned her smile as he leaned closer to her. "I would darlin' but I don't know where you've been."

The receptionist pulled back, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "As you are not a paying guest you have to wait outside." She snapped at him.

"My pleasure." Jacob winked at her as he strolled outside and breathed in the cool air. He looked toward the gardens where Bella had disappeared with Edward, a worried frown crossed his face. He was going to give them five minutes, and if Bella wasn't back by then, he was going after her. He didn't trust Cullen one bit.

* * *

Edward led Bella over to the gazebo, which was placed at the end of the gardens, in a sheltered corner surrounded by trees. He sat down and patted the spot beside him. She held back for a moment before joining him. She kept a small space between them as she studied him carefully. He was dressed as usual in expensive but understated clothes. He sported his usual messy hairstyle and his eyes were a dark amber, underscored with dark rings, a sure sign he needed to go hunting soon. He smiled at her lovingly before suddenly taking her left hand and quickly slipping on her wedding and engagement rings before she could stop him.

"There, that's where they belong." Edward swooped down and kissed the rings reverently.

Bella snatched her hand back, startling him. She began to yank the rings off, but Edward caught her hands in his own and held them tightly. "Love, it's fine. I understand, I really do."

"What do you understand?" Bella questioned him, trying to read his intentions.

"I understand that I should have been more supportive of your feelings. I know that you have been home sick. I promise that when we return from our tour of South Africa we can visit Renee, maybe even invite your dad up to Hampshire for a holiday." Edward assured her.

"South Africa?" Bella said in disbelief. "When was this arranged?"

Edward smiled wistfully at her. "It was meant to be a surprise. As you graduated with honors, I thought it would be a lovely way to celebrate. Emmet and Rose enjoyed their tour last year. Carlisle and Esme were thinking of joining us."

"You know I don't like surprises." Bella said flatly.

Edward gave her his crooked smile. "Come on love, everyone likes surprises." He chided her gently.

"Do you ever actually hear me when I speak?" Bella tried again to yank her hands out of his, but his grip was too tight. Her fingers were getting chilled.

Edward sighed mournfully. "It is always this way when you spend time with him, isn't it? I remember you used to be the same in the past. Jacob Black always knows how to make you feel guilty for the choices you made. You can't let him abuse you in such a way, Bella. I won't stand for it." His eyes flashed as he spoke, alarming Bella considerably.

"Jake hasn't made me feel guilty about anything." Bella protested, she finally pulled her hands free and rubbed her cold fingers together, trying to infuse some warmth in them.

"What other reason could there be for you abandoning me for two whole days?" Edward demanded, his understanding veneer vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Do you know how worried I have been? I know that he has prevented you from calling me. Was it him who made you send me that text? Did he take your phone? It is only because I honor the treaty that his forefathers made with Carlisle that I did not come and get you myself. Any longer and I would have had no choice."

Bella was shocked at his sudden display of anger. It was something she did not often witness. Thinking back on it the last time that Edward had shown his rage was on her wedding day when Jacob had kicked off. She edged back from him slightly, worried now about how he would react to her next revelation. Her fingers twisted the heavy rings around and around in her nervousness. Edward saw her reaction and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. After a tense moment, he forced a smile on his face.

"I apologise, Bella. I didn't mean to get so irate. It was uncalled for."

Bella nodded her head, her eyes avoiding his as she continued to play with the rings. Her head was reeling, wondering how best to start the conversation. Edward reached out and touched her face with his fingers, gently tracing a line down her soft skin until he reached her throat. Bella held herself still, feeling ambivalent as his fingers continued to explore her skin. It was not often that Edward touched her these days, there was a lot that Bella had kept hidden from Jacob about her relationship with her husband. After a moment Edward inhaled deeply, drinking in her scent before dropping his hand into his lap.

"I really need to hunt my darling." Edward murmured. "Your sweet blood is clouding my better judgement."

Bella flinched, getting up and putting some space between them. Edward shook himself and stared at her with his unblinking eyes. Sometimes he dropped all pretense of being human around her and would forget to blink or breathe. "If you need to hunt then you should go, Edward." She said quickly. She glanced at the rings on her hand and quickly took them off, dropping them on the seat beside him. "I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore...I just cant."

Edward stared at the rings and then at her. "Bella..."

Bella backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's over." She said again.

Edward moved so fast that her eyes didn't even register that he had. His hands encircled the tops of her arms as he held her still. "Don't do this, my love. Please..."

"Let go of her now bloodsucker." Jacob appeared behind Bella. He had kept downwind of Edward so he wouldn't smell him as he approached. It had been more difficult to keep his mind blank so Cullen wouldn't read his thoughts, but the leech had been distracted by Bella.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Have you been listening in the whole time, dog? This is a private conversation between me and my wife."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, leech. Just let her go." Jacob demanded.

Edward loosened his grip on Bella's arms and she breathed easier. "I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered brokenly. "It's the way it has to be."

His amber eyes coalesced, the black pupils becoming more distinct as he tore his gaze away from her and stared at Jacob. Bella could tell that he was reading Jacob's mind. Jacob glared back at him, quickly reaching out and taking hold of Bella's hand to place her behind him. A bitter smile crossed Edward's lips as he returned his gaze to his wife. "You accepted him."

Bella blinked a couple of times and looked back at Edward in confusion. "Accepted him? What do you mean?"

Jacob swallowed thickly as he suddenly realized exactly what Cullen had dug out of his thoughts. He had been so careful to keep his mind blank, but seeing Edward keeping Bella restrained had caused him to let his guard down. He turned his back on Edward and faced Bella, who was looking completely bewildered. "Come on let's go." He said hurriedly.

"I need to get my things." Bella put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You don't need anything he gave you, Bells. Come on." Jacob urged her desperately.

Edward immediately moved faster then the eye could see and reappeared next to Bella. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. "I can see that you don't know my love." He said, a note of triumph in his voice. "Do you really want to leave with someone who has consistently lied to you?"

Bella shrugged his hand off. "Lied to me? You would know all about that, Edward. You do nothing but conceal the truth to suit yourself." She snapped, beginning to get angry. She just wanted to get out of there before things got out of hand.

"I admit I kept certain things from you, but only out of love. I only ever wanted you to feel safe and happy, Bella. I will not take the blame for loving you." Edward stated passionately.

"Fuck off bloodsucker." Jacob growled. "Bells, let's go."

Bella looked between them, a frown marring her forehead. She was utterly confused. "What is he talking about, Jake?" She asked him eventually.

"Nothing. He's just stirring up trouble. Let's not waste any more of our time." Jacob pleaded with her.

Bella could hear the desperate note in Jacob's voice. He was definitely hiding something. "If you won't tell me what's going on..." she turned to Edward. "What did you mean he's lied to me?"

Edward gave her a sad smile. "I don't want to be the one to tell you, but it's obvious now why he managed to keep you away from me for so long. He has been using it to his advantage, but once you're away from him I am sure that the pull will lessen. I don't understand how it happened now, but you must have been feeling vulnerable and you let it happen accidentally."

"Bells don't listen to his bullshit." Jacob spun her round to face him. "Let's go and I'll explain everything."

"What, so you can lie to her?" Edward snapped. "I won't allow it."

"Don't push me bloodsucker." Jacob snarled.

"Shut up, both of you." Bella yelled. "Will one of you just tell me what the hell is going on?"

Edward smiled in exultation as he locked eyes with Jacob. "He imprinted on you, love. The dog has been deceiving you this whole time."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight-Saying Goodbye to the Past**

Bella glanced at Jacob, he was glaring at Edward, his fists clenched as if he was about to hit him. She smoothly placed herself between them. Edward tore his eyes away from Jacob and gave her an understanding smile. "It will all be fine, love. I just need to pay the bill and then we'll go."

"Bells..." Jacob put a hand on her shoulder, but she gave him a warning look and he put his arm back by his side. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as he waited for her to say something, anything. The silence was killing him.

Edward looked triumphant as he reached out to take his wife's hand in his own, but to his surprise Bella backed away from him, bumping into Jacob behind her. This time he put a steadying hand around her waist and she didn't shrug him off. Edward's amber eyes narrowed as he watched Jacob dare to lay a hand on his wife. "Take your paws off of her." He snapped.

Jacob didn't have time to issue a retort as Bella beat him to it. "Goodbye Edward." She said bluntly. "I would appreciate it if you sent my stuff onto my father's address, if not I'm sure Rosalie will do it for me. I can also be contacted there in regards to our divorce proceedings. Don't worry I won't expect anything from you. I wouldn't want it anyway."

Edward was astounded at her words. He couldn't seem to comprehend what she was saying. His eyes shot back to Jacob. "This is his doing, Bella. Don't let him destroy what we have built together."

"There is nothing to destroy, Edward." Bella sighed sadly. "I've outgrown you. I'm sorry but it's really over."

"You heard her bloodsucker." Jacob gloated.

Edward laughed bitterly. "You really think you've won, dog. You will never be able to win her love. I don't know how but you've manipulated her in some way. I won't rest until I get her back."

"You really are delusional." Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "Bells makes her own decisions. I have no influence over her whatsoever."

"Enough of this." Bella snapped. "Edward I'm leaving." She quickly spun around and marched away, her arms swinging by her sides.

When she was out of earshot Edward dropped all pretense at politeness. "You may think you've won some sort of game, but she will never love you. What can you even begin to offer her?" He sneered. "She will come back to me in time."

Jacob clenched his fists, but forced himself to keep them by his side. "You really are pathetic, bloodsucker. Bells has finally seen you for what you are and you can't handle it."

The veneer fell away from Edward's expression and for a brief moment Jacob got to see the underlying despair and loneliness underneath. "We'll see." He retorted.

"No, I don't think we will." Jacob didn't bother to wait for Edward's reply, he had wasted enough of his time on the leech already. Without a backward glance he followed after Bella.

* * *

He found her sitting in the truck, her arms crossed as she stared out of the window. She didn't bother to look at Jacob as he climbed in and joined her. "Bells, are you ever going to speak to me?" He asked her carefully.

She shook her head and continued looking out at the car park. Jacob sighed, knowing that she would crack eventually. He wouldn't press her for now. He switched on the engine and pulled away, just relieved that at least she had told the bloodsucker that it was well and truly over between them. He didn't care if she was pissed at him, Bella was finally free of her past and able to move on and live a long and healthy life. That is all he had ever wanted for her.

The journey back was made mostly in silence. Bella refused to engage in conversation, giving only one word answers when he asked her a question. Jacob was getting irritated with this pettiness, he was straightforward and preferred to get problems out in the open so they could be thrashed out and sorted, but Bella was refusing to even broach the subject. After an hour and a half of tension they reached Forks. Jacob drove down the main road and began to pass the Swan house, as he did so Bella called out for him to stop. Jacob slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. Bella made as if to get out, but before she could even open the door, Jacob reached across and gripped her hand, stopping her.

"Get off, Jake." Bella shrugged off his hold.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well I am effectively homeless now, so I'm going to stay with my dad until I get myself sorted." Bella attempted to open the door again, but Jacob reached one long arm over her and shut it again. "Stop it, Jake."

"You stop it." Jacob said irritably. "You're staying with me."

"No, I'm not." Bella snapped.

"The only clothes you've got are at my apartment, along with the money." Jacob reminded her.

"Send them on to me." Bella replied dismissively.

"You are really trying my patience, Bells." Jacob yelled at her. "Just tell me that you're pissed at me. I can take it. It's better then this moody silence."

"I'm not pissed at you. I just want to get inside. It's been a long day." Bella protested as she once again tried to get out.

"No, you're staying in La Push." Jacob said firmly.

"I don't want to." Bella replied, tugging on the door handle, Jacob had now locked it.

"And what if sparkles comes looking for you at Charlie's? What will you do then?" Jacob demanded.

"Don't call him that." Bella huffed as she turned to glare at him. "He doesn't sparkle."

"Alright then, glitters." Jacob smirked.

"He doesn't glitter." Bella protested.

"Yes he does, he glitters like a freaking disco ball." Jacob disagreed.

"He doesn't he g..."

"Glitters, sparkles it's all the same. He lights up like a Christmas tree. And he's as wooden too." Jacob interjected.

"At least he doesn't turn into a huge fur ball when he's pissed." Bella shot back at him.

"At least I'm a handsome fur ball." Jacob replied.

"Who says?" Bella questioned.

"You do actually. I remember you called me 'sort of beautiful' on more then one occasion." Jacob reminded her.

"And both times I had hit my head, so they don't count." Bella responded smugly.

"Yes they do, it usually takes a whack on the head to make you see sense, Swan."

"And it usually takes a kick up the rear for you to...to...to..." Bella was so apoplectic that she was lost for words.

"To what?"

"To...to tell me the damn truth." Bella finally blurted out what was upsetting her.

Jacob grinned in relief. "At last she says what she really means."

"Why did you hide that from me, Jake?" Bella asked quietly, all her anger at him disappearing, to be replaced with hurt.

Jacob's mirth disappeared as he heard the sadness in her voice. He slumped back in his seat and stared out of the windscreen. "I didn't want you to be freaked out about it. I was shocked when it happened. I mean why then and not years ago? Jayden saw it...well he's seen it with the others."

"I thought Jayden had just got the wrong idea." Bella said softly. "Then when you let Rachel and Paul believe that it had happened, I was sure it was because you wanted to piss Paul off. But all this time it was true. How come I didn't know?"

"You did know." Jacob finally turned to look at her. "I've seen the change in you already. You're stronger, you stood up to the bloodsucker. I was so proud when you did that."

"I stood up to Edward because of the imprint?" Bella said disbelievingly. "That still doesn't tell me why you kept me in the dark?"

"Isn't it obvious." Jacob replied. "I love you, Bells. You know this. I didn't want you to feel beholden to me. We had just reconnected. Any choice that you make I want it to be for the right reasons."

Bella was quiet for a moment before she reached out and hesitantly placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you." She said softly. "Edward would never have given me that choice."

Jacob nodded as he put his hand over hers. "Will you stay with me, Bells? There's no pressure. It's just that with the bloodsucker still in the area, I would rather you be nearby where I can keep an eye on you."

Bella gave him a weak smile. "Okay, if it makes things easier."

"Yeah." They looked at each other for a tense moment before Jacob leaned across and kissed Bella on the forehead. "I meant what I said, honey. There's no pressure."

"I know." She answered him gratefully. "I just need some time...well we both do I think."

Jacob grinned at her, it made him look like the young boy she had fixed the bikes up with. "Best friends?"

"Definitely." Bella smiled back at him as he started the engine and began to head back to La Push.

* * *

As soon as they got back Bella headed straight for the kitchen, she hunted through the cupboards and took out any food that she could find. Jacob joined her for a moment. "You cooked last night, you don't have to again."

"I want to. I've missed cooking and anyway I need to do something to pay you and Embry back for letting me stay here." Bella said as she began to chop some vegetables up.

"If it makes you feel better." Jacob hesitated for a moment before kissing her on the top of her head and then quickly leaving the room.

Bella watched him go, feeling breathless. His touch had always affected her, but now it seemed more intense. She wondered whether it was the imprint, or the fact that they were both adults now. She took a deep breath to compose herself before resuming her task.

* * *

Embry turned up at five, he came straight into the small kitchen, his mouth watering eagerly as he smelled the stew cooking. "Can I have a taste?" He asked Bella.

She laughed at him as she ladled some out of the pot and let him have a taste. "Well?" She asked.

"Awesome." Embry grinned at her. "I could get used to this."

Bella bit her lip nervously. "Good because Jake said I could stay here for a while. Is that okay with you?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Cook like that every night, Bella and you can stay permanently."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Embry. I really appreciate it."

Embry sneaked another taste of the stew. "No worries."

"Go wash up and it will be ready in ten." Bella pushed him out of the kitchen.

Embry gave her a friendly wink and headed to his room.

* * *

Bella served up the meal as Embry and Jacob sat down at the small table they very rarely used. They tucked in straight away, eating as if they had been starved for a week. It made her smile in delight. Embry was the first to finish and asked for seconds which Bella was happy to provide. It was a nice, peaceful meal, and just what she needed after the drama with Edward. She was just about to clear the plates away when Embry stopped her.

"I'll do it." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Don't stop him Bells, it's such a rare occurrence for Call to clear up, take advantage while you can." Jacob said jokingly.

"Ha ha, Black. Any more lame quips like that and I'll leave it all for you." Embry replied.

"Nothing new there then." Jacob laughed as Embry gave him a mock glare.

The buzzer on the door went as they were trading banter. Jacob got up reluctantly and went to answer the door. He was gone for a while before suddenly reappearing. Bella looked over at him, the smile slipping from her face as she saw who was following behind.

"Long time, no see, kiddo." Charlie greeted his daughter as he came further into the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine-Swings and Roundabouts **

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed at her dad, she hadn't seen him in so long. He seemed the same, albeit a few more grey hairs in his hair and mustache. He seemed as lost as she did as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had. Jacob watched them struggling and decided to take charge.

"Fancy a beer, Charlie?" He asked.

Charlie smiled at him in relief. "Yes, Jake. Thank you."

"Take a seat." Jacob headed into the kitchen and pulled a couple of cans out of the fridge.

Charlie sat down on one of the chairs as Bella perched on the edge of the sofa. "How have you been, kiddo?" He asked.

Bella smiled at him tremulously. "Err...okay I guess. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, it's just that I..."

Charlie held up his hand. "I know you're busy, Bells. Hampshire isn't exactly round the corner. I can't say I wasn't disappointed though when you didn't come back for Christmas."

Shame washed over Bella as she remembered the lame excuses she had given her father about why she couldn't spend the holiday season with him. Edward had sprung a last minute surprise trip to Paris on her, and she had to put her dad off, even though she had been dying to see him. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now. I tell you it was a shock to hear from young Jayden that Izzy was staying with his uncle." Charlie smiled sadly. "Rachel confirmed it was you."

Bella's lower lip quivered as she tried to think of something meaningful to say. Luckily Jacob came back with the beers at that point and saved her from bursting into tears. He handed Charlie a beer and passed Bella a fortifying glass of wine. "How was the fishing trip?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie became more animated as he began describing the fish that he and Billy had caught. "The freezers are well stocked for a while now. Maybe you can make us one of your fish pies, kiddo?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I've really missed cooking."

"Missed it? Don't you cook at home, Bells? Or is Edward a fussy eater." Charlie joked lamely.

Bella flushed red. "There's something I have to tell you about Edward, dad."

Charlie took a long drink of his beer, his dislike for his son-in-law was well known. "Go on." He urged his daughter.

Bella exchanged a meaningful look with Jacob before finally revealing the truth. "I've left him, dad. Edward and I are over."

Charlie's eyes widened. He stared at Bella for a moment before his face broke out into a relieved smile. "Is this going to be permanent?" He checked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. It's definitely over."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I have to say though I'm glad. I never thought he was good enough for you." Charlie gulped down more beer. "Now I'm home you can move back in."

Bella took a sip of her wine. "Jake has offered to let me stay here for now, dad." She said quickly.

"Nonsense." Charlie replied dismissively. "There's no room here. Your room is still as it was when you left it, kiddo. I would really love it if you came home for a while. I've missed having you there."

Whether it was the alcohol loosening his tongue; it was unusual for Charlie Swan to admit openly that he missed anyone. Bella felt choked up and, one glance at Jacob, confirmed that he too felt the same. "I've missed you too, dad." Bella confessed.

Charlie's face reddened, a pleased smile crossing his lips. "Then you'll move back home?"

Bella looked at Jacob again, she saw him give her a subtle nod of acquiescence. She smiled at him, mouthing thank you. "I would love to move back home for a while dad, that would be great."

The biggest grin brightened Charlie's face as he asked Jacob if he could have another beer to celebrate.

* * *

Bella placed the blanket gently over her father as he snored softly. Leaning down she collected the empty beer cans from the floor and went back to the kitchen and chucked them in the bin. Jacob smiled at her in amusement. "Your dad still can't hold his drink."

"It seems not." Bella laughed softly. Her father had consumed Jacob's entire supply of beer, determined to celebrate his daughters homecoming.

"He's taken my spot on the sofa." Jacob chuckled.

"You'll have to share with me then." Bella suggested without thinking.

Tension suddenly ramped up between them as Jacob's expression became serious. "Are you sure about that?"

Bella bit her lip nervously. "We're both adults, Jake. I'm sure we can cope."

"It's gonna be hard for me." He said honestly. "You know how I feel about you, Bells."

Bella turned from him, wanting to hide the blush that had risen on her cheeks. "Me too." She admitted.

Jacob touched her shoulder gently, making her look at him. "Would you rather I slept on the floor? I mean we're supposed to be trying this 'friends' thing."

Bella shook her head. "No, as irresistible as you are, Jake, I promise to keep my hands and lips to myself tonight. I meant it when I said we need to take things slow."

"Okay, if you have the willpower, then so will I." Jacob said steadfastly. "Although I won't promise not to think about it."

Bella giggled at him as she hit him lightly on the chest. "You are such a dog, Jake."

He leaned down and put his lips to her ear. "Woof."

* * *

Bella plumped up the spare pillows and lay them in a line in the middle of the bed. "That should do it." She said to herself as she studied her handiwork.

Jacob came into the room, he had just taken a shower before getting ready for bed. Bella turned to greet him, but the words died in her throat as she stared at him. Jacob was wearing nothing but boxers. His hair was wet and he had a towel flung across his shoulders to catch the droplets of water that dripped from his hair. Bella's face began to heat up as the familiar blush began to spread over her skin. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his gorgeous body. It had been years since she had seen him half naked. In the past it had affected her obviously, but Jacob had grown even more since then. His muscles were more pronounced, his chest and abs more defined. The water travelling down his tan skin only accentuated them more.

"You are so beautiful." She breathed as she continued to stare at him.

Jacob smirked at her. "Thanks for the compliment."

Bella shook herself, finally raising her eyes to his face. "You are not playing fair."

"Never said I would." Jacob took the towel and rubbed it over his hair, before flinging it into the corner of the room. His eyes travelled to the bed, when he saw the line of pillows down the center, he burst out laughing. "Nice one, honey."

Bella looked at him haughtily. "Just making sure."

Jacob lay down on the bed, his hands behind his head as he looked at her. "Coming?"

"In a minute." Bella backed out of the room. "I need a moment...I mean I need to have a shower."

"Make it a cold one, Bells." Jacob called after her.

Bella's only response was to chuck a pillow at his head.

* * *

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She had pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun, by the morning it should be nicely curled. "You can do this, Bella. You are strong, you will control yourself." She ordered her reflection.

The Bella in the mirror didn't seem convinced of the argument. Jacob was playing dirty by wearing next to nothing. Well two could play at that game. She studied what she was wearing. It was the same t-shirt of Jake's that she had slept in for the past two nights. A smug smile crossed Bella's lips as she whipped it off and stood in just a tank top and panties. She put her hands on her hips and pushed her chest out. That pose would wipe the smirk off of Jacob's face. Laughing to herself Bella left the bathroom and strode down the hallway, practicing her pose as she went. Unfortunately she had forgotten all about Embry. As she passed his room on the way to Jacob's, his door opened and he walked out. They collided with each other, the force of the impact sent Bella spinning and she landed on her butt with a thud.

"Shit." Embry swore. He stared at Bella in shock. She looked back at him, her face burning as she cursed her own stupidity in her head. Poor Embry was doing his best not to stare at her chest and legs as he held out a hand to help her up.

Jacob came out of his room, alerted by all the noise. He took in the scene before him and burst out laughing. Embry seemed totally bemused as he watched Bella glare at Jacob as she pushed past him, shutting the door to his room firmly behind her. "What was that?" He asked Jacob.

"That was Bells trying to outdo me and failing badly." Jacob punched Embry on the shoulder as he he recalled Bella's flustered look in his mind's eye.

Embry rolled his eyes. "You two are so weird. Just have sex and get it over with dude. It's obvious you both want to."

Jacob's amusement vanished. He glanced back at the closed door. "We're taking it slow." He whispered to Embry.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because it's what Bella wants. She's just ended her marriage to the bloodsucker."

Embry pulled a face at the reference to Edward. "I doubt that cold fish satisfied her needs. I bet Bella is still a virgin."

"Embry." Jacob said warningly, although deep down he was beginning to have the same suspicions himself.

"Looks like you two need to have the talk." Embry chuckled. "That's if she ever lets you back into your room."

"Thanks for the advice Doctor Freud." Jacob snapped.

"Don't mention it." Embry quipped. "Well good luck with that. I'm off to patrol. See you in the morning...or not."

"Get out of here." Jacob tried to keep a serious expression on his face as he watched his friend leave the apartment.

Now he had to deal with Bella. Jacob knocked on the door to his room tentatively. "Bells, can I come in?"

"No." Came her muffled reply.

"Aww come on, honey. We should talk?" Jacob suggested.

"I don't want to talk. I need to recover from my total and utter humiliation." Bella retorted.

"Why do you feel humiliated? I loved the outfit." Jacob gently pushed on the door and peeked round it.

Bella was lying in the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She wouldn't look at him. Jacob edged into the room and sat on the bed beside her. Reaching out he touched her cheek with his fingers, he could still feel the heat from her blush. "Hey, Bells. It's okay, you can talk to me you know."

His gentle tone made Bella finally look at him. "I'm scared, Jake." She confessed.

"Why?"

Bella swallowed as past memories of her honeymoon flashed in her mind. "I need you to be my friend right now, Jake."

"I'm always your friend, Bells." Jacob touched her cheek again and was stunned to find that her face was wet with tears.

"I haven't told you about what happened on my honeymoon, Jake." Bella whispered, her voice was laced with panic.

Jacob heard the tremor in her tone. He forced down the anger that was beginning to run through his veins at the thought of the bloodsucker laying hands on his Bella and hurting her, but she had asked him to be her friend and that was what he would be. "You can tell me anything, Bells."

Bella sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up with her. Her worried eyes met his as she finally began to talk.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**No Looking Back **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten-Talking It Out**

Jacob looked at Bella worriedly. She had stopped talking as the words seemed to be choking her. He climbed further onto the bed and gently pulled her into his side. He heard a soft sigh escape her lips as she sank against him gratefully, resting her hand on his chest. "Better?"

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry...it's just so hard to talk about."

"Take your time, honey. There's no rush." Jacob stroked her hair for a while as Bella took his advice and remained silent while she pulled herself together.

After taking some deep breaths Bella finally began to speak again, although she kept her eyes firmly averted from Jacob. "We went to a private island for the honeymoon." She whispered hoarsely. "Carlisle had bought it for Esme and named it after her. The house we stayed in was very palatial, it had it's own servants assigned to cater to our every need. To be honest I felt uncomfortable as soon as we arrived. It wasn't a place I felt I belonged in, but by then I was regretting a lot of things."

Jacob took her hand and played with her fingers. "It's my fault. If I had just listened to your message..."

"It's not your fault, Jake. My decisions were my own. I should never have gone back to Edward. Like I said, I am a coward."

Jacob began to protest again, but Bella begged him to just let her finish. "I'm sorry. Carry on." He apologized.

She gave him a weak smile before continuing. "You remember what you said to me at the wedding, about...about the risk I was taking being intimate with Edward?"

Jacob flinched at the memory. "Yes, I remember. I couldn't believe that the bloodsucker was willing to put you in danger like that."

Bella bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood. "I should have listened." She said in a low voice.

Jacob became still, he could hear Bella's heart beating rapidly in her chest as her anxiety kicked up a notch. He forced himself to remain calm no matter what he was about to hear, she didn't need him kicking off. "What happened?"

Bella hid her face in his shoulder, she couldn't bear to see the look on his face. The memories were making her feel nauseous. For years she had managed to bury them, but talking about that time now was bringing all her old fears to the surface. "I was so nervous and very scared when the time came, but I had married him and felt guilt for not returning his love as I felt I should. Edward was ambivalent too, he had said as much a couple of times, but we were there and Alice had told me several times where my future was heading. Why would I disbelieve her?"

A tremor ran through her body and Jacob pulled her closer, trying to lend his strength to her as she continued on with her tale. "Edward calls me his _singer_, it means my blood calls to him. We both thought he had his...urges under control."

Jacob closed his eyes as he once again forced his anger down. He was dreading what Bella was going to say next, she had started to cry, her face still hidden in his shoulder. Jacob held her close until she regained her composure again enough to talk. "We tried to...but he lost control, his strength got the better of him. We never actually consummated the relationship; in the morning I was covered in bruises all over my body."

"Oh honey." Jacob hugged her close and kissed the top of her head as he rocked her gently. "I understand now why you're afraid to be intimate. What happened to you would be enough to frighten anyone. I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

Bella was crying again, but this time they were tears of relief. She hadn't gone into too much detail about what had really happened. The fear and panic she had felt when Edward had broken the bed, literally, from under them, the pain as she had examined the bruises alone in the huge bathroom in front of the mirror. There had not been one inch of her skin that was not marked in some way. It had taken weeks for the bruises to fade, she still had a few scars on her hips and stomach where Edward's hands had gripped her the hardest.

Jacob hugged Bella until she cried herself into a fitful sleep. Unburdening herself seemed to have helped her find some release, for which Jacob was grateful. He sat beside her as she rested her head on his shoulder as she slept. He stared into the darkness for hours as he plotted ways to make Edward pay for what he had done to Bella. The bloodsucker had known what the risks were, but he had still chosen to go ahead. The other members of the coven were culpable too. The sightseeing pixie seemed to have a complete lapse of foresight when it came to the outcome of the honeymoon. Jacob found that very convenient. Bella had told him in the past that Alice Cullen was her biggest advocate for joining the family permanently. Then there was the so-called doctor. He was supposed to be knowledgeable and caring. He must have known what could have happened. Why would he have let his son go ahead with the honeymoon while Bella was still human?

All these questions whirled around Jacob's head as he kept Bella wrapped tightly in his arms. One thing was for certain he was going to make damn sure that Edward Cullen never hurt her again.

* * *

The next day was spent moving Bella back into Charlie's house. Her father had a slight hangover and retired to his bed as soon as they drove over to the Swan house. Bella felt light of heart after unburdening herself the night before and Jacob was relieved to see her laugh at her father when he complained that she was speaking too loud and hurting his head. She chucked her back pack into her old wardrobe and hung the few clothes she had inside.

"I'm going to need to buy some more." She said with resignation.

Jacob rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. The warmth from his touch calmed her and she relaxed. "We can head into Port Angeles again today if you want to get some more stuff. I hear Walmart has a great selection of clothes."

Bella smiled at his lame joke. "Well I have to say that I have a certain affection for the place. It certainly made my life take a turn for the better when I went in there that day."

Jacob took her hand and squeezed it. "Mine too." He agreed.

* * *

Bella and Jacob drove into Port Angeles and spent the afternoon looking around the clothes shops. They made sure to keep to the main town. Bella purchased some more jeans, a few shirts and some jumpers to keep warm. She made Jacob look elsewhere when she visited the lingerie section in one shop, still feeling uncomfortable in front of him because of their talk the night before. He wandered off and looked in a jewellery shop while she was preoccupied. He studied the myriad of rings, necklaces and bracelets that were placed strategically around the shops window. A silver chain caught his eye and he grinned to himself. He headed inside and went to make a purchase of his own.

They headed back to Forks about six o'clock and ended up in the diner as Jacob was getting very hungry. He ordered up some food for them, before joining Bella in a private booth. She was counting through the money she had left. "How much is there?" He asked her.

Bella sighed. "I've got six hundred dollars. I really need to start looking for a job now. This won't last me forever."

Jacob put his hand over hers. "Don't worry, we'll find you something."

"Thanks Jake." Bella said gratefully. "You've been so amazing."

Jacob smiled at her. "I have something for you." He pulled a box out of his pocket and slid it across the table to her.

Bella's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have, Jake." She chided him. "You've done enough for me already."

"It's only a little something, Bells. Open it." He urged her.

Bella smiled at him as she eagerly opened the box and gasped as she lifted up a glittering silver chain. Dangling on the end was one half of a heart, and written on it were the words _'Best Friends Forever.' _Bella was touched by the gift. "Thanks Jake. I love it."

He looked at her affectionately. "I've got the other half of the heart." He pulled out a thick silver chain which hung around his neck and showed her.

Bella examined it, letting her fingers linger on the cool silver. "It's beautiful. This is one of the best presents I've ever been given." Tears began to leak out of her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, I can't seem to stop crying."

Jacob cupped her cheek in his palm and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't ever apologize for showing how you feel honey. Do you want me to put the chain on for you?"

Bella nodded. Jacob got up and sat beside her, taking the delicate chain in his hands, he placed it around her slender neck and snapped the clasp shut. "Perfect." He declared.

Bella smiled at him happily. "Yes, just perfect." She agreed, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Jacob had to leave Bella and head out on patrol. The others had been covering for him for the past few days and he needed to take his turn. He bid her goodbye and set out, enjoying stretching his legs as he tore through the forest. Without Bella's knowledge he had asked Seth to guard her until he had completed his patrol of the borders. He didn't feel it was safe to leave her unprotected, he wasn't sure that they had seen the last of the bloodsucker. So for his own peace of mind, when he couldn't be with her, he would make certain one of the other pack were.

It was a quiet night, only the usual sounds of the wild animals going about their business. He toured the borders and was satisfied that all was well. Quil would be taking over from him in another hour, he was already counting down the minutes until he could return to Bella.

"How is she, Seth?" He asked his brother through the pack mind link.

"She's fine, Jake. Don't worry. I just saw her bedroom light go off. She must have headed for bed." He assured his Alpha.

"I'll be with you soon." Jacob told him. "Once Quil turns up."

Seth chuckled. Quil was well known for being late. They broke contact and Jacob did one last circumnavigation of the borders. His last stop was First beach, he stood atop the highest cliff, scouting out the area. It gave him a good view of the whole beach. His keen eyes checked every inch of the shore, his nose quivering as he caught the faint scent of fire. Jacob decided to investigate, he left his perch and headed down the cliff, being extra careful to be quiet and keeping downwind of whoever it was who was there. As he edged closer, two familiar scents hit his nostrils, it was Jared and Leah. Now he really was curious. What would they be doing out here?

Jacob crept nearer so that he could get a better view, a few hundred yards down the beach he caught sight of Jared and Leah sitting in front of a small fire. They were sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels and talking. He heard Leah mention Aimee's name and Jared answering her quietly. His pack brother's face was awash with grief as he spoke about his daughter, taking a long drink of the alcohol as he did so. Jacob felt like he was intruding on something very private. He was glad to see Jared out of the house and was proud of Leah that she had managed to get Jared to begin to open up about Aimee and Kim. Being extra careful not to be heard, Jacob slipped away and headed back to Bella.

* * *

It had been over five years since Jacob had climbed up the tree outside Bella's window and crawled inside. He was lost in the past as he hauled himself up, clinging onto the right branches that could support his weight from memory. She was indeed asleep when he reached her room. The covers were pulled tight to her chin as she lay on her back, her long lashes fanning her cheeks as she breathed in and out slowly. He was glad she seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. Jacob pinched a pillow from her bed and lay down on the floor. He put his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the darkened ceiling, so much had happened the last few days. His whole life had taken a direction he had not thought possible. He glanced up at Bella, she had rolled onto her side and one hand was hanging over the side of the bed. Jacob reached up and took it, lacing his fingers with hers. Holding her hand like this, he finally found sleep.

The next time that he opened his eyes he found Bella nestled beside him on the floor. One hand was resting on his chest, over his heart. She must have awoken in the night and joined him. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes again and had the most restful sleep that he had ever experienced.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven-An Unwanted Guest**

The next few days were restful, a fact which Bella was glad of. She spent the hours while Jacob was at work or patrolling, looking for a job of her own. In the end she found one in the unlikeliest of places. Charlie came home from work one afternoon in a bad mood. He chucked his gun belt on the table and stamped around the kitchen making a coffee. Bella came to join him, wondering what all the noise was about. He had interrupted her filling in an application form for a legal secretary post in Port Angeles.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Charlie took a gulp of his coffee and slammed the mug down on the table, spilling some. "I had to fire Belinda today. I should never have hired her in the first place."

"Why what did she do?" Bella questioned him. She had only seen her father's personal assistant a couple of times, she had seemed nice enough.

"Not only has the woman been making suggestive remarks since the day I hired her, but I now find out she has been hiding all her mistakes and covering them up. I found a load of police reports filed in the dustbin going back weeks." Charlie complained.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "No wonder you had to sack her."

"Yes, and do you know what her parting comment to me was when I confronted her with the evidence of her misdemeanor's?" Charlie ranted.

"I have no idea." Bella tried to keep a straight face.

"She only said that I wasn't her type and she wouldn't poke me with a stick. Apparently she was making all those suggestive remarks to keep me sweet." Charlie took another gulp of his coffee.

Bella coughed as she tried to cover up her laughter. Charlie glared at her suspiciously. "This is not funny, kiddo."

"No, of course not." Bella said quickly, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"The only problem is I now have no one to do the paperwork for me. It could take days to hire someone else." Charlie let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, dad." Bella commiserated with him. "I'm sure you'll find someone a lot better. Right I better go and finish filling in that job application."

Charlie nearly choked on his coffee as a smile lit up his face. "Perfect." He thumped his fist on the table, startling Bella. "Sorry, kiddo."

She put a hand over her racing heart as she stared at him. "What's perfect?"

"You." Charlie announced, clapping his hands together.

"Me?" Bella squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"Bells, isn't it obvious?" Charlie chuckled. "You need a job and I need a new PA. It's the perfect solution."

Bella looked at him dubiously. "Me work for you?"

"Yes." Charlie crowed. "It will be excellent. I'll get to see you more often, as you are permanently attached to Jake's side these days."

Bella folded her arms. "I am not permanently attached to Jake's side."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "If you say so, kiddo. Well will you take the job or not?"

Bella gave him a tentative smile. He was right, it was the perfect solution. She just wondered how they would get along being under each other's feet all day. "Yes, thanks dad." She finally accepted.

Charlie took her by surprise again as he gave her an unaccustomed hug. Bella returned it hesitantly before stepping back. "I think I'll have a beer to celebrate. Do you want some wine, kiddo?"

"Dad it's only four in the afternoon." Bella protested.

"Come on, live a little." Charlie winked at her as he took a beer out of the fridge and filled a glass with some red wine for his daughter. He handed the glass to Bella and raised his can to make a toast. "Here's to the future."

Bella giggled at his enthusiasm. She hardly ever got to see her father's lighter side. She wished he showed it more often. "To the future." She echoed him, they clinked their drinks together to seal the deal.

* * *

"Jakey." Bella squealed as she opened the door. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jacob was taken aback at this enthusiastic greeting. Bella continued to cling onto him as he walked into the house. "Are you alright, Bells?" He asked her cautiously.

Bella giggled for a second before slapping her hand over her mouth. "We have to be quiet." She whispered loudly.

"Why?" Jacob said in confusion. He sniffed Bella discreetly, there was a strong smell of alcohol around her.

"My dad is a bit drunk and is asleep on the sofa." Bella giggled again as she pointed into the living room.

Jacob peered in and saw Charlie sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. He had a serene smile on his face as he snored loudly. "Have you both been drinking, Bells?"

Bella tapped his chest with her finger. "Only a little. Dad had much more. We was celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Jacob guided Bella into one of the chairs in the kitchen before she took a tumble onto the floor.

"Yes." Bella nodded like a chicken. "I got a job."

"Wow that's great news." Jacob pulled up a chair beside her and gave her a quick hug. "Where will you be working?"

"At the police station. Meet Charles Swan's new PA. Ta dah!" Bella nearly poked Jacob in the eye as she swung her arms out wide.

"Watch it honey." Jacob said in amusement. He caught her hands in his own to stop her waving them around. "How did this come about?"

Bella giggled again. "Belinda was chatting my dad up and then she said she wasn't." She babbled.

"Huh?"

Bella winked at Jacob as if they were sharing some sort of conspiracy. "Yes she did. Poor daddy, he thought he had pulled. Anyway he was rooting through the bin and found..."

"Rooting through the bin?" Jacob was feeling totally bewildered. "Why was he doing that?"

Bella leaned in closer and gave him another drunken wink. "He was hungry and thought he'd finish off the burger he chucked in there earlier."

Jacob grimaced. "You are joking, Bells."

"Nope." Bella pulled her hand out of his and tapped him on the nose. "Do you know what he found?"

"I know you're going to tell me." Jacob grinned as Bella smirked.

"He found all the police reports covered in ketchup in the bin. Belinda had been filing them there." She whispered. "He was so angry he couldn't eat the burger and then he fired her."

Jacob put his hand on Bella's shoulder to steady her as she swayed in her chair. She was laughing to herself. He glanced at the table, there was an empty bottle of wine plus some empty beer cans spread across the top. It looked like the celebration had gone on for quite a while. "So that's when you got the job."

"Yeah." Bella tapped his nose again, smiling beatifically. "I am now a working woman. Let's celebrate. Do you want some wine? I might pour a glass."

"No more wine for you Missy." Jacob snatched the bottle out of her hand, even though it was already empty.

"Why?" Bella whined. "I'm an adult."

"A very drunk adult. I think we're going to have to cancel dinner with my family." He said regretfully as he put the wine bottle in the recycling bin.

Bella pouted. "Don't be a meanie, Jakey. I want to see Jayden. Pleasssse?" She copied the young boys way of speaking.

"You can hardly stand, honey." Jacob was already wavering. Jayden had been looking forward to seeing Izzy again.

"Pleasssse?" Bella stumbled out of her chair and right into him. Jacob steadied her. She gazed up at him, fluttering her long lashes. "Come on Jakey. Let me come."

Jacob smiled affectionately at her. "Alright, but you have to promise me one thing?"

"Anything." Bella agreed.

"Do not ever call me Jakey in front of Paul, he'll never let me forget it." Jacob begged her.

Bella tried to stand up straight and salute him. "Aye aye, Alpha." She said before bursting into giggles.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her before putting a steadying arm around her waist and leading her out of the house.

* * *

"IZZY." Jayden yelled as he ran full pelt at Bella. He barged straight into her, knocking her flat on her butt.

Paul, who had opened the door, burst out laughing. "Clumsy as ever Swan."

Jacob glared at his brother-in-law as he helped Bella up. He ruffled Jayden's hair. "Be a bit more careful next time little fella."

"Sorry Izzy." Jayden hung his head.

Bella smiled as she wobbled slightly on her feet. "Don't worry, Jayden. Your daddy is right, I always fall on my butt."

Jayden's expression brightened. "Really? Do you want to do it again?"

Jacob smirked at his nephew. "I don't think Izzy wants to do a repeat performance just yet."

"Who says?" Bella deliberately fell backwards and landed on her butt again, laughing hysterically.

Jayden was delighted. He quickly followed suit, copying her movement. Paul was staring at Bella as if she was mad. "Has she had a knock on the head?"

Before Jacob could answer Bella tapped her head. "Nope. No knocks."

"You're funny, Izzy." Jayden announced, tapping his own head in the same way.

Paul peered more closely at Bella. He sniffed the air just like Jacob had earlier. "She's pissed."

"Pissed?" What does pissed mean, daddy?" Jayden asked with interest.

"It means she's drunk off her ass." Paul told him.

"Can I be drunk off my ass too, Izzy?" Jayden pretended to land on his butt again, causing Bella to laugh hysterically again.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Paul. "Will you watch what you say around him?" He hissed.

"I'm not the one bringing a drunken leech lover to a family dinner." Paul retorted, before quickly heading inside before Jacob could say anymore.

"I'll get you for that one, Lahote." He said under his breath. Jacob helped Bella back onto her feet and took Jayden's hand. "Come on buddy let's get back inside."

"Okay Uncle J." Jayden said cheerfully as he skipped into the house.

* * *

Charlie woke when he heard a persistent knocking on the front door. "Alright, I'm coming." He yelled out, groaning as his head ached. He staggered onto his feet and and trudged out into the hall. The knocking was making the little hammers in his head louder. He yanked the door open, and nearly fell backwards in surprise. "Alice?"

Alice Cullen gave him a bright smile, her amber eyes scrutinizing him carefully. "Hello Charlie. Sorry about the unexpected visit, but I've come to see Bella, if that's alright with you."

Charlie felt shell shocked. He peered over her shoulder. "Your brother isn't with you, is he?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, Edward is still in Port Angeles. I heard about what happened and I wanted to check if Bella is doing okay." Alice replied smoothly.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Bells isn't here. She must be with Jake. Do you want to come in and wait?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "If you don't mind, thank you."

Charlie nodded at her as he stepped to one side and let her into the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve-Confrontation**

Jacob lifted a comatose Bella and seated her gently in the passenger seat of his truck. He put the seat belt around her and carefully shut the door. She had managed to stay awake through the main course, complimenting Rachel on the sauce she had used for the meal. Her eyes had begun to droop even before the dessert was put on the table. Jayden kept poking Bella in the side as she swayed in her seat, making her sit upright, her eyes wide open before they involuntarily closed again. The others had watched her in amusement until Rachel had asked Bella if she would like to lie down for a while. Bella had eagerly taken up her offer and was out like a light within seconds.

"She seems happy." Rachel came up to stand beside her brother.

"Yeah, she is. Getting that job offer from Charlie really boosted her confidence, and the bottle of wine she consumed to celebrate." Jacob laughed.

Rachel smiled at him. She nudged him playfully in the side. "You seem happy too." She said meaningfully.

"I am." Jacob gave her a sunny grin. "Having her back in my life is more then I could have ever hoped for."

"I'm glad for you, Jake. I never liked seeing you alone. I was worried when you first brought her back, but after getting to know her a little better, I think she's sweet. Jayden adores her." Rachel told him.

Jacob gave his sister a quick hug. "Thanks Rach, that means a lot."

"You take care and come over for dinner again soon." Rachel kissed him on the cheek.

"Uncle J." Jayden called out loudly.

Jacob put his finger to his lips to quieten his nephew. Jayden whispered sorry. He held up a picture to him. "This is for Izzy. She can put it on her fridge too so Aimee can see it."

"That's sweet of you buddy." Jacob ruffled Jayden's hair and studied the picture. It was a drawing of Bella and Jayden falling over. He smiled. "Izzy will love it."

Jayden bounced up and down in excitement. "Can I come and see Izzy tomorrow, Uncle J?" He begged.

Jacob glanced at his sister. "Do you mind?"

"No, I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind watching him tomorrow night. Paul is taking me out." Rachel replied.

"No problem, sis. I'll collect him around six."

"That's great." Rachel took her son's hand as they watched Jacob climb into the truck and start the engine. Jacob wound down the window and waved goodbye to them as he pulled away.

* * *

Bella slept like a baby the whole way back to Charlie's house. Jacob pulled into the driveway, parking behind the police cruiser. He switched off the engine and turned to look at Bella. She was so adorable as she lay with her head resting on the window. Her hair was mussy and she was snoring softly through her open mouth. "Bells, wake up." He nudged her gently.

"I like the sauce." Bella mumbled as she opened her eyes for a second before closing them again.

"I'm glad you liked the sauce, honey." Jacob said in amusement. "But you've got to wake up now. You're home."

Bella let out a little sigh as she forced her eyes open again. She winced as she clutched at her aching head. "Oh I feel rotten."

"Too much wine can do that to you." Jacob hooked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm never drinking again." Bella said sorrowfully. "My mouth feels like sandpaper."

"Come inside and we'll get you some water." Jacob suggested.

Bella froze for a second. "Jake I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

Jacob laughed. "Apart from falling on your butt as soon as you arrived and telling Paul he needed to chill otherwise he could burst into a ball of fur, no. Although I liked the last part."

Bella grimaced. "I bet that didn't go down well."

"Not with Paul, but who really cares what he thinks. Everyone else laughed though, Rachel included, which pissed Lahote off for the rest of the evening." Jacob smirked at the memory.

Bella put a hand over her mouth. "I bet he hates me more than ever now."

"Don't worry, Bells. You did us all a favor. He hardly spoke after that, for which I was truly grateful." He assured her. "Come on lets get you..." Jacob stopped speaking, he had opened his door and instantly got a whiff of a familiar scent. He slammed the door shut again.

"Jake, what is it?" Bella asked in alarm as she saw the angry look on his face.

"The little pixie is here." He growled.

Bella's face paled. "Alice?"

"Yes." Jacob peered out of the windscreen at the house. Lights were on inside, but the curtains were closed, so he couldn't see in.

"I should have known it was too easy just to tell Edward it was over." Bella moaned. "I don't want to see her."

"She's in the house. Do you want to come back to mine?" Jacob asked her.

"Inside the house with my dad?" Bella shoved open the passenger door and climbed out of the truck.

Jacob followed after her. "Hey slow down, Bells. What are you intending to do?"

"I have to speak to her and convince her to leave. I won't have her in the same place as my dad." Bella began to run up the steps.

Jacob caught her arm and spun her round. He took hold of the tops of her arms. "Calm down, you need to handle this carefully. Charlie is going to think it odd if you go charging in there and ask her to leave. He'll start asking questions."

Bella bit her lip nervously. "Then what do I do?"

"We'll go in together. If she sees you with me, it has to convince her that you know your own mind and that it really is over with Cullen." Jacob pulled her in for a reassuring hug.

Bella sank against him gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No worries." Jacob took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to the front door.

* * *

Alice was sitting in the living room talking animatedly to a bemused Charlie. He was still feeling the after effects of his hangover and was letting Alice chatter away to him. She had asked to see some family photos and, once finished with those, she conveniently pulled out a small photo album of her own. Inside were pictures of the wedding. She wasn't giving Charlie a chance to say anything as she began to show them to him. This was the scene that greeted Bella and Jacob as they entered the house.

Charlie struggled to his feet as they came into the room. "Look who came to visit." He said quickly to Bella. "Alice wanted to see how you were doing."

Bella stared at Edward's adopted sister. Alice's hair was cut close to her head, expensive earrings dangled from her ears, she was dressed in the latest designer clothes. She looked exactly the same as Bella remembered her. Feeling faint, Bella quickly sat down in one of the chairs. Jacob stood beside her as he glared across at Alice.

"Hello Alice." Bella said quietly. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I had to come when Edward told me what had happened. It came as a shock. I just needed to see you were okay." Alice gave her an understanding smile. She eyed Jacob warily, doing her best to ignore him.

"Dad, would you mind getting me some water?" Bella wanted him out of the room while she told Alice to leave.

Charlie was glad of the excuse to go. He could sense the tension in the air. He was slightly confused, he always thought Bella and Alice were close. It must be Jacob's presence that was causing the bad atmosphere. "Yeah, I'll go. Do you want a drink, Jake?"

"No thank you, Charlie." Jacob said, still not taking his eyes away from Alice.

Charlie looked at them all for a moment before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, Jacob strode forward, getting right in Alice's face. "Why the fuck are you here?" He hissed. He glanced down at the photo's of the wedding. He picked them up and shoved them at a shocked Alice. "You can take these with you when you leave."

Alice's amber eyes flashed her defiance. "I should have known that it was your influence that caused Bella to doubt herself. You always knew how to manipulate her. She is married to my brother. I don't care if you have imprinted. If you had any decency in you, then you would let her return to the man she loves." She said hotly.

"You are delusional bloodsucker." Jacob growled. "Bella doesn't want you here."

"I would like to hear her say that for herself. Leave us alone so we can talk privately." Alice demanded.

"No." Jacob snapped. "Go."

Bella held her hand to her head, she was regretting consuming so much wine. Why the hell did Alice have to show up now and shatter her fragile peace? She needed to pull herself together. It wasn't right that she was letting Jake handle it alone. Alice would persist until she said the words herself. Struggling onto her feet, Bella reached out and put a hand on Jacob's arm. He turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yes." Bella gave him a reassuring smile. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Jacob was about to protest when he saw the determined look in Bella's eyes. He could sense through their bond that she was set on dealing with Alice alone. Maybe it was for the best. If Bella said the words herself, the annoying little pixie would finally have to believe that it had been her choice to leave the bloodsucker. "I'll be in the kitchen with your dad if you need me."

"Thank you, Jake." Bella reached out and squeezed his hand.

He smiled at Bella encouragingly before turning to Alice and glaring at her one last time before leaving.

"At last I can breathe again." Alice said sarcastically. "His smell was overpowering."

"You don't need to breathe at all." Bella snapped.

A hurt expression crossed Alice's face. "Bella, I came here because I was concerned about you."

Bella shook her head dismissively. "You came here because Edward sent you. He wants you to check up on me for him. I am not coming back Alice. So you can go right on back to him and tell him so."

"We are sister's Bella. I don't understand why you are being so harsh with me." Alice sounded like a little girl. She held out her hands with the wedding photo's. "Look how happy you were on your wedding day. It was the dog who tried to ruin it even then."

Bella winced as she looked at the posed photographs. To her, the smile plastered across her face looked false. Edward seemed like one of those plastic Ken dolls that were so popular in the eighties. He looked too perfect and totally unreal. She didn't recognise herself at all. She was overly made up so that her natural beauty was hidden behind false lashes and heavy make up. "It's no good showing me this, Alice. I would also appreciate it if you called Jacob by his given name."

"I cannot understand why you would suddenly up and leave." Alice pleaded with her. "I only saw you a couple of weeks ago and you were happy then. It is the d...Jacob who is influencing you through the imprint. You have to fight it, Bella. Come home and we can help you."

"I was homesick, Alice. I certainly wasn't happy. I really have no more to say." Bella was feeling tired, the after effects of the alcohol were making her feel irritable. She just wanted Alice to go.

"But Bella..." Alice protested, her face registering hurt.

"JUST GO." Bella retorted. "I have no more to say."

Alice froze for a moment, she was so still that Bella thought she looked like a statue. Her eyes closed for a few seconds before flaring open and blinking rapidly. "I will leave you now."

Bella frowned. "Have you seen something?"

Alice ignored her question. "I have a letter for you from Edward." She pressed a scented envelope into Bella's hand. "I will be in touch, Bella."

Before Bella could reply, Alice flew from the room; she was out the front door so fast that her form was a blur. Charlie and Jacob came into the room when they heard the front door close.

"Has she left?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Yes. She had a family matter to see to." Bella sat in one of the chairs, clutching the letter in her hand.

Jacob knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern, he had heard everything that was said between Bella and Alice.

"Yeah." Bella said weakly. "You know I think I'll go up to bed. I'm feeling really tired now. Goodnight."

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Jacob. He could tell that his daughter was upset. Jacob followed Bella out into the hall. He caught her arm before she ascended the stairs. "I'll see you soon. I will have to wait until Charlie has gone to bed. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Bella lied badly. "Thanks for tonight."

Jacob watched as Bella climbed the stairs slowly, she was moving like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He cursed the pixie for turning up and spoiling things and he was also worried about what the bloodsucker had put in the letter. Sighing Jacob went to rejoin Charlie to bid him goodnight.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen-Running Away**

Bella looked at the creamy envelope as she lay on her bed. The only light in the room was the dim glow from her bedside lamp. She kept turning it over and over in her hands, half wanting to open it and half dreading what was inside. Worry was playing on her mind. She was remembering the last time that Edward had thought he had lost her after her infamous dive from the cliff. He had thought she was dead and had tried to commit suicide in some vain attempt to join her. It was only her and Alice's timely intervention that had stopped him from completing his reckless act. What if he was planning to do the same again? Was this why he had written to her after she had clearly told him it was over.

She rolled onto her side and continued to stare at the envelope, wondering what to do. Alice's mad dash from the house had confirmed to Bella that she had seen something, but what? Was it something to do with Edward and the contents of this letter? She heard her dad moving about downstairs. He was still wide awake and wouldn't be asleep for hours, so it would be a while before Jacob came to join her. It gave her a window of opportunity to read the letter alone and contemplate afterwards how to deal with the contents.

Bella let out a soft sigh as she finally ripped open the envelope and pulled out the expensive notepaper. She unfolded it, revealing Edward's fine script. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I never thought anything would come between us. When I married you, to me it meant for eternity. I always thought you would join my family permanently in time. Alice had foreseen it and you seemed eager to give up your humanity and spend forever by my side. I always wanted you to enjoy your human existence, our years together at college were fascinating to me. I of course have attended college several times over, but experiencing it through your eyes, made it feel like it was for the first time. _

_That is what has been so wonderful about our marriage my love. I may not have a beating heart, but you brought me to life in so many ways. While you slept, I would watch you breathe and wonder how such a precious person could ever consider me as a life partner. I held back at first purely because I was afraid to take the chance and pursue a relationship with you. What if I lost you? What if you saw through me? Or was disgusted by what I was. But no, you were stronger then that. You chose to ignore what I really was and see the man underneath. That alone made me realise that we belonged together, that our love could overcome any trial or obstacle. Or so I thought. _

_Then he came back into your life. I admit it was partly my fault, I should never have left. You know the reasons why I did what I did. It was all for you. I thought you deserved someone much better, someone human. But I came back to find you surrounded by a creature more dangerous then me. I know you care for Jacob Black, my love. In his own way he helped you at your lowest point, at the time you thought I had abandoned you for good, but that was not the case. I was always intending to return. He preyed on your weakened state and made you think you needed him, but you don't. He is dangerous Bella, all the wolves are. Just remember what happened to Emily Young, she is an imprint too, but look what she has suffered. Do you really want to take the chance that he would never do that to you? One false move and he could lose control just like Samuel Uley._

_I understand that you were homesick and missing your father. That was a failure on my part, for which I apologize profusely. I know that I can sometimes get carried away when I make plans. I can only say in my defense that I do it all out of love for you. Everything I do or say is with your safety and happiness in mind. My only goal is to keep you safe from harm and so, in all good conscience, I cannot leave you at Jacob Black's mercy. _

_Today Carlisle and I will be traveling to Italy to carry out some discreet investigations within the Volturi's vast records. We believe that we will be able to find something in their library that would enable us to break the imprint between you and Jacob Black. We are visiting Volterra under the guise of meeting up with old friends. Carlisle is very much respected by Aro, Cauis and Marcus, so while he keeps them preoccupied I will have free reign to do some digging. Do not worry about my safety Bella, I assure you I will be taking all necessary precautions. In the meantime I have asked Alice and the others to keep watch over you. Don't worry you will always be safe._

_I will write again soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

Bella had to reread the letter several times before it sank in. Edward was traveling to Italy in order to find a way to break the imprint between her and Jake. She couldn't believe it. What the hell was he thinking? The biggest shock was that Carlisle was in on it too. This couldn't be happening. All Bella had wanted was a clean break from her past, but Edward was refusing to let her go. Instead he was willfully placing them all at risk with this crazy venture. What if the Volturi found out what he was doing? Then they would know about the pack and who knows what that could mean? Once again she had inadvertently placed them all in danger because of her connection to Edward.

Tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes as she realized she would now have to leave. There was no way that she could stay and try to make a life for herself with Jacob. She knew how powerful the Volturi were. She had to go and rejoin Edward, that way he would come back and there would be no risk to either Jake or the pack. She heard the cell phone that Edward had given her going off in her bag. Reluctantly Bella got up off the bed and looked who was calling. She saw Alice's name flash up. She should have guessed. Now she knew what Edward's sister had seen earlier when she was at the house.

"Hello." She whispered sadly.

"Bella, I am parked just down the road. If you leave now I will drive up the street and get you. One of the dogs is on guard, but he won't be quick enough to stop the car before we make our escape." Alice said quickly.

Bella felt sick inside. She saw her whole world crumbling before her eyes. "I'll be there." She murmured before snapping the phone shut.

* * *

Quil was on guard. He was watching the house intently, a gut instinct was telling him something wasn't right. He crept closer, he had to be careful because he could hear Charlie still moving about downstairs. His keen eyes traveled to Bella's window, he saw her look out into the night, there was a desperate look in her eyes as she closed the window and shut the curtains. Now he couldn't see at all. Feeling frustrated Quil decided to change back into his human form. That way he could go up to the house and scout better.

* * *

Bella packed a small bag, including her passport and crept quietly down the stairs. She reached the last step and peered around the corner. Her dad was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. A lump lodged in her throat as it hit her that she was never going to see him, Jake, Jayden or any of the others again. The worst part was that none of them would know the true reason why. But she had no choice. There was no way she was going to allow Edward's reckless decisions to impact their lives again. Bella glanced toward the closed door, she would have to just make a run for it, even if Charlie heard her.

Counting to three in her head, Bella sprinted for the front door. She yanked it open and stumbled down the front steps. She heard her father following her, calling out her name. Charlie appeared in the doorway, looking completely confused. "Bells? What are you doing?"

Bella backed away toward the road. "I'm sorry, dad. I have to go. Tell Jake I'm so sorry." She said tearfully.

The sound of screeching tires made her spin round. Alice's yellow Porsche came into view, the bright paintwork gleaming under the street lamps. The car screeched to a halt beside her. Alice opened the door. "Get in Bella." She urged her.

Bella stared at Alice's white face, her legs were shaking. She didn't want to go, but she had no choice. She heard her father calling out to her frantically as he ran down the front steps. Bella gave him one last desperate glance before she climbed into the car. She saw Alice's eyes narrow as she sniffed the air.

"I don't believe this." Alice cursed. "Hurry Bella."

Bella turned her head to see what had Alice so upset. Out of the darkness Quil appeared, his face looked thunderous. He reached the Porsche and pulled the passenger door almost off of it's hinges. "Get out Bella." He ordered her.

"Quil I can't." Bella tried to pull the door shut but she was no match for his strength.

"Stay out of this dog." Alice snapped. "You have no right to prevent Bella from doing what she wants."

"By the look on her face I can tell that she is not dong this by choice." Quil hissed. "I don't know what you've done to cause this but Bella is going nowhere until she has spoken to Jake."

Charlie joined the fray. He was totally bewildered by what was going on right in front of his eyes. Why was Quil Ateara here? Why was his daughter running off again? His head was whirling with questions. One thing was certain, he needed to stop his daughter leaving. He stuck his head in the car and glared across at Alice Cullen. "I don't know what stunt you are trying to pull young lady but you let my daughter out of this car."

Alice gave Bella a grim look before smiling sweetly at Charlie. "Hi Chief Swan. I'm sorry about this, but..."

"But nothing." Charlie snapped. "Bells get out of the car."

"Dad I can't." Bella pleaded with him. "I just have to go."

Quil decided to intervene. He leaned into the car and bodily lifted Bella out of her seat. She was so shocked that she didn't put up a fight. Alice got out the other side and glared at Quil. "You can't do that."

"I can and I have." Quil placed Bella back on her feet beside her father. "I think this is your cue to leave pixie." He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

Alice was infuriated, but there was nothing she could do. Her amber eyes landed on Charlie. "I apologize Chief Swan, I was only acting in Bella's best interests."

Charlie gave her a disgusted glance. "I very much doubt that. You heard Quil, leave. By the way you are no longer welcome in my home." He grabbed hold of Bella's arm and pulled her toward the house.

Quil raised his eyebrows at Alice, her teeth were pulled back as she snarled at him. "You should never have interfered. Bella belongs with my family."

"Get out of here bloodsucker." Quil replied nonchalantly. "I have wasted enough of my time on you already."

Alice gave him one last dirty look before getting back in her Porsche and speeding off into the night.

* * *

Jacob was livid when he found out from Quil what had happened. He couldn't believe that Bella was just going to take off. What the hell had the bloodsucker put in the letter to make her run off again? He paced up and down at the back of the house. He could hear Charlie yelling at Bella inside, but he didn't hear her reply except for a few sobs. This went on for quite a while before he heard Bella run to her room. It was another hour after that before Charlie finally retired for the night. Jacob waited impatiently until he was sure that Charlie was properly asleep before he climbed the tree and headed for Bella's room.

He found her awake, curled up in a foetal position on her bed. The opened letter was lying by her side. She turned her tear stained face to look at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

Bella pointed toward the letter. "Read it." She said hoarsely.

Jacob picked it up and scanned the contents, his expression darkening with each line that he read. "He is fucking unbelievable." He swore.

Bella sat up and pushed her tangled hair out of her face. "Now you know why I had to go. His actions could bring danger right back to our doorstep if the Volturi find out."

Jacob screwed the letter up in his fist. "So instead of talking to me about it, you were going to run off again and leave me stranded, just like before."

"I had no choice." Bella implored him. "I won't have you or the others put in danger again because of my actions."

"This is not your fault." Jacob snapped. "This is all his doing. Anyway you don't even know that the Volturi will find out. For all we know he could have improvised this to get you to run back to him."

Bella put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she cried quietly. "I don't know what to do. I'm so trapped. I just can't escape him, no matter how hard I try."

Jacob's anger melted away as he saw how much agony she was in. He understood her actions even if he didn't agree with them. He sat next to her on the bed and slipped his arm across her shoulders. "Calm down, Bells. It's going to be okay. Cullen won't win. I'll protect you."

"I just wanted a normal life and some peace." Bella choked out. "I never wanted to bring trouble back to you all again."

Jacob kissed the top of her head. "It might not happen, Bells. Like I said I have a feeling he cooked this up with the pixie to get you to go back to him. He knows how to play on your guilt."

Bella raised her head to look at him. "And I fell right into his trap like always."

Jacob cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. "You can't keep doing this, Bells. If there is a problem you have to talk to me about it. Don't go running off thinking you have to deal with everything alone."

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bella rested her head against his chest. "I just panicked."

"I know." Jacob pulled her closer. "Come on, lie down, you look exhausted."

Bella did as he asked. She lay on her side and he rested beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. "We'll talk more in the morning." He told her.

"Okay." Bella mumbled. She closed her tired eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. It took Jacob a lot longer.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen-Bella's First Day**

Bella woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She threw an arm over her head and let out a soft sigh as she recalled the events of the night before. She had nearly done it again, abandoned Jake without a word because she let her martyr complex take over. It was hard for Bella to admit to her failings, but this was one of them. She had a tendency to act as if the world revolved around her and her needs. She felt that by sacrificing herself on behalf of others it somehow absolved her of the guilt of causing the situation in the first place, or made up for her past bad decisions. But life wasn't like that; sometimes you had to let others take the burden. For all her attempts at trying to change the way she dealt with things, she had gone backwards by the way she had handled things the night before. Jake was right, she had played right into Edward and Alice's hands. She had a feeling that every word he had written in that letter was a lie. She could bet money on it that both he and his sister were nearby and planning their next move.

She shifted onto her side and hid her face in the crook of Jake's neck. He was still deeply asleep, the sound of his even breathing was soothing and she found her eyes closing again as his warmth seeped into her chilled bones. But rest was going to elude her for a bit longer. Charlie suddenly knocked on the door, jolting her upright and pulling Jacob out of his peaceful slumber.

"Bells, come on. We need to get moving." Charlie called through the door.

Bella groaned. Of course, she had faithfully promised him that she would go into work with him today so he could keep an eye on her and so she could learn the ropes for her new role as his PA. She saw Jacob rubbing at his eyes as he yawned.

"Bells, are you in there?" Charlie demanded again. He fumbled with the door handle, ready to come in.

"Yes dad I'm here." Bella quickly answered him. "Just give me a minute to head into the shower."

"Okay, you have thirty minutes." Bella heard Charlie head down the stairs.

"You're going into work?" Jacob asked her in surprise. "Rach wanted us to look after Jayden today."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I had to promise my dad to appease him. He was very upset with me last night." Bella admitted sadly. "I've completely screwed up."

"You have to stop playing the blame game, honey." Jacob said gently. "Things happen, it's how you choose to deal with them that matters."

Bella hung her head so her hair flowed around her shoulders, effectively hiding her shamed expression from Jacob. "I don't how to stop myself from repeating the same old patterns."

Jacob took her hair in his hands and pulled it to one side so he could see her better. Putting a finger under her chin, he raised her head so she had to look at him. "You're getting stronger everyday, Bells. It was a huge step that you took just leaving the bloodsucker in the first place, don't forget that. You've been under his controlling influence for years. It takes time to overcome that."

Bella's lips quivered. "How do you always know how to make me feel better? You're too forgiving, Jake."

He studied her for a moment as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. Her big brown eyes looked so sorrowful it was tearing at his heart. Without thinking he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bella's lips. He heard her gasp when he pulled back, and worried that he had overstepped the boundaries she had put in place. But it seemed that Bella was feeling the opposite. She slipped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth onto hers. Joy surged through Jacob as he moved his mouth with hers; Bella reciprocating eagerly. It was short lived however as an impatient Charlie yelled up the stairs for his daughter to get a move on.

They reluctantly parted, both breathing a little heavy as they rested their foreheads together. "Your dad certainly knows how to pick his moments." Jacob muttered.

Bella nodded, a small smile playing about her lips. "Thank you." She whispered before reluctantly climbing off of the bed and heading for the shower.

* * *

"Here's your desk." Charlie pointed out to Bella as he showed her around. Bella stared at the huge mound of paperwork already piled in the in tray. Charlie saw her alarmed look and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Mike said he'd help you out."

"Mike?" Bella frowned.

"Yeah. Mike Newton." Charlie said easily.

Bella nearly fell over. "The Mike Newton?"

"What do you mean The Mike Newton? He's not royalty, Bells." Charlie laughed. "He's the son of Edd Newton, you remember, the owner of Newton's Outfitters. You went to school with him."

Bella took a moment to regain her composure. "I remember." She said weakly. "Why is Mike working here?"

"He's my deputy, and a mighty fine one he is too. Much better then Mac, he eats less burgers." Charlie said proudly. He looked down at his watch. "And he is an excellent time keeper too. One, two, three...here he comes."

Bella glanced toward the entrance to the station as Mike Newton came sailing in. His blonde hair was cut close to his head, his uniform was impeccable and his shoes shined to perfection. He strode purposefully up to Charlie and saluted him. "Good morning, Chief Swan."

Charlie looked a bit uncomfortable at this greeting. "Tone it down, Mike. There's no need for formalities. You remember my daughter Bella, don't you?"

Mike smiled widely. "Oh yes, I certainly do. Can I just say what an honor it is to see you again and you are looking as ravishing as ever."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you. You look err...very well yourself, Mike."

Mike puffed up like a peacock under this praise. "Thank you, Bella. Coming from you that means the world."

Charlie cleared his throat, causing Mike to snap to attention. "You don't mind helping Bells to clear the backlog of reports do you, Mike?"

"Of course not, Chief Swan, sir." Mike snapped his heels together and saluted Charlie again.

"Drop the sir would you Mike?" Charlie said again. "Well I'll leave you both to it. Lunch at one, kiddo? I'll treat you to a slap up meal in the diner."

"Thanks dad." Bella said quickly as she discreetly put some distance between herself and Mike, he was standing a bit too close.

"I heard that your marriage to Edward Cullen fell through." Mike said as he pulled out Bella's chair for her.

"Yeah." Bella replied absently as she sat down and picked up the pile of paperwork.

Mike perched on the edge of the desk and smiled at her benevolently. "I always thought he wasn't your type. You need a much more steady man, someone who has a good career path ahead of them, a man who can provide for you."

Bella peered up at him. Where exactly was he going with this little speech? She was still having trouble processing that Mike was now her dad's deputy. "How come you didn't end up in the family business, Mike?"

"I wanted something more fulfilling then selling camping goods. I have always admired your father, and the uniform doesn't hurt when it comes to pulling the ladies." Mike quipped as he gave her a playful wink.

"Yeah, right." Bella shifted in her seat. "Well I better get on if I want to clear this lot."

Suddenly Mike was all business again. "Of course, no time to chatter. Shall we split the pile?"

Bella nodded. "That sounds good." She passed some of the reports over to Mike gratefully.

"I'm going to enjoy coming into work even more now that you are here." Mike stated happily. "I think we will enjoy a close working relationship."

Bella felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She forced a smile onto her face before immersing herself in the huge pile of paperwork.

* * *

Jayden jumped up and down in delight when he saw Jacob walk through the door. "Where's Izzy?" He demanded when he didn't see Bella.

Jacob hunkered down in front of his nephew. "I'm sorry buddy but Izzy had to go to work today."

Jayden looked crestfallen. "I wanted to show her my new picture." He said sadly.

Rachel ruffled her son's hair. "Maybe you can go and see her at lunch. She has a lunch hour, right Jake?"

Jayden's face brightened. "Can I Uncle J, pleasssse?" He begged.

Jacob grinned at his nephew's display. "How can I say no to that?"

Jayden clapped his hands. He held up his arms for Jacob to pick him up. "Can I ride on your shoulders, Uncle J?"

"You sure can, little guy." Jacob picked his nephew up and placed him carefully on his broad shoulders. He winced when Jayden gripped his hair tightly with his little fists.

"Thanks for this, Jake." Rachel smiled indulgently at her younger brother.

"No problem. "I'll drop him off tomorrow if you want. He can stay over with me."

"That would be great." Rachel hugged her brother quickly before heading to Jayden's room to pack some of his things.

* * *

Bella was surprised when she next looked at the clock to see that it was approaching one already. She had been so busy taking calls and clearing up the backlog of paperwork, that the time had flown by. She had to admit that she had thoroughly enjoyed her morning despite Mike's not so subtle attempts to get her to agree to a date. Charlie came out of his little office and smiled at her. "Wow kiddo, you've really made a dent in that pile. Well done."

"Thanks." Bella smiled at his praise.

Mike coughed discreetly, reminding them that he was there. Bella had to stop herself rolling her eyes. "I couldn't have done it without Mike."

"I told you what an asset the boy was, didn't I?" Charlie said as Mike stood to attention again, his hand hovering near his head to salute his Chief again.

"Thank you, Chief Swan. Coming from a man I admire and..."

"Tone it down, Mike." Charlie warned him. "You don't need to keep saluting me."

Mike's hand dropped to his side. "Sorry Chief Swan. I promise in the future I will endeavor to follow your advice."

Bella exchanged a bewildered look with her dad. Was Mike for real? She didn't recall him being that obsequious in the past.

"Well kiddo, ready for that lunch? Jake called and asked if he could bring young Jayden over to join us." Charlie informed her.

"That's great." Bella's mood lifted, Jayden always knew how to take her mind off of her worries.

Mike coughed again. "Err...I thought I might head down to the diner too."

"That's good." Charlie said absently, completely missing Mike's hint.

"I could join you guys for lunch too. If that's alright with you Chief Swan?" Mike decided to be more direct.

Bella grimaced, there was no way she wanted Mike's company forced on her at lunch as well. Luckily Charlie felt the same. "It will have to be another time lad. This is a quiet family get together. Enjoy your lunch."

Bella gave Mike an apologetic smile as she quickly followed her dad out of the station.

* * *

"Izzy." Jayden waved maniacally at Bella when he caught sight of her. His grip on Jacob's hair tightened, making his uncle wince.

"Hey Jayden." Bella smiled up at him affectionately. "I can hardly see you up there. Do you mind coming down so I can give you a hug?"

"Okay, Izzy." Jayden beamed as Jacob placed him gently on the ground. He mouthed thank you to Bella, he ran his hand through his hair, surprised it was still attached to his head the way Jayden had been yanking at it.

Bella cuddled the small boy to her. He was such a lovely child and she could feel the stress of the last twenty four hours leave her body as she finally relaxed. "What have you been up to?"

Jayden pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I drew something for you."

"Thank you." Bella took the paper and gazed at the drawing. It was obviously a picture of her and Jacob. She giggled as she saw that he had even got their difference's in height down perfectly. It looked like she was wearing some kind of flowing dress. "I like the dress."

"Now that you are imprettyed with Uncle J you have to wear a white dress when you get married. See I put flowers in your hair and Uncle J has one on his shirt." Jayden babbled.

Bella flushed red. She saw Jacob grinning at her and she had a hard time hiding her smile. "That's lovely." She hugged Jayden again.

Charlie looked bemused. "What does this impretty thing mean?" He asked Jacob. "Little Jay is always talking about it."

"Ah it's just a phrase he picked up from somewhere. It means sweethearts." Jacob lied smoothly.

"Oh I see." Charlie gave him an appraising look. "Maybe one day soon that picture may become reality if we're all lucky."

Jacob laughed as he caught Charlie's meaning. "We can just hope." He led the way into the diner, the others following closely behind.

_**A/N-I really needed some lightness after the last chapter. What do you think of Deputy Mike Newton, LOL? ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen-A Proposal**

Jacob knocked on Jared's door softly. It took a while before someone answered. He was surprised when the door was opened by Leah. He had thought she had taken her turn the day before. "Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi Jake." She said tiredly. She opened the door wider to let him in.

"I thought Seth was supposed to be with Jared today?" Jacob asked her.

Leah ran a hand through her hair. "He was, but Jared didn't want him or any of the others here, just me."

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. She looked washed out, he knew she had been taking on the burden of Jared's grief. "Lee you need a break. Look I can stay for a while, but then I have to get back to Jayden and Bells. Go home, call your brother and tell him to get his ass down here."

Leah shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Jared is better when I'm here. Anyway I want to support him." She said determinedly. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

"So do I." Jacob reminded her, thinking of his mother.

Leah's face softened. "I know that. You know what I mean."

"Okay. I still think you should go home and freshen up. Talk to your mom, have a time out. I will stay with him until you get back." Jacob promised her.

Leah glanced back into the room where Jared was sitting, staring sightlessly at the television. "Alright." She agreed reluctantly. "Just be careful not to push him Jake. He has started to open up about Kim and Aimee, but he is still struggling."

"I'll be fine. Now go." Jacob pushed her gently toward the door. Leah let out a soft sigh before leaving.

Jacob half wished he was back with Jayden, Bella and Charlie at the diner having fun. It had been a happy meal, Jayden babbled away, keeping them all entertained with his antics. The hour had flown by. Then Charlie and Bella had to return to work. Jacob had taken Jayden to the park and spent a pleasant few hours playing ball with his nephew and watching him play on the swing and slides. Afterwards he had met up with Bella again, she had been food shopping, and looked like she had bought enough to feed an army. He had helped her carry the bags back to Charlie's, that's when he had got a call from Seth.

Leah's brother was concerned about her. He thought that his sister was taking too much on herself by shouldering most of the burden of Jared's grief. She was now half living at Jared's, afraid to leave him alone for too long, and not trusting anyone else to help him. Seth could tell his sister was becoming too involved and she needed to take a step back and let others help. After the call Jacob had discussed the issue with Bella. She had urged him to go and check on Jared himself and see just what was going on. She had offered to look after Jayden and told him that she would have a meal waiting for him when he returned. Jacob had been grateful for her advice, and to Jayden's delight and Charlie's glee, he had kissed Bella soundly on the lips before leaving.

* * *

Jacob took a seat opposite his pack brother. Jared didn't even acknowledge him, he just continued to stare at the television. It gave Jacob a chance to study him; Jared hadn't shaved for a while, his scraggy beard made him seem unkempt. His hair was getting long and straggly, but it was the lifelessness in his eyes that was truly worrying. Once again Jacob felt out of his depth, not knowing the best way to help Jared without causing him more grief.

"Jared, we need to talk?" Jacob finally spoke.

Jared ignored him, just turning up the volume on the television to drown him out.

"That's not going to work, Jared." Jacob said louder. "Turn it off."

Jared narrowed his eyes as he turned up the volume so loud that it was splitting Jacob's ears. Jacob got up and snatched the remote from Jared's hand, turning off the television as he did so. The ensuing silence was deafening.

"We need to talk." Jacob tried again.

Jared slowly turned to glare at Jacob. "I have had enough of talking." He sneered. "Fuck off to your perfect life and leave me alone."

Jacob felt anger welling in his gut, his hand tightened on the remote, accidentally crushing it in his palm. "Wallowing like this is getting you nowhere." He snapped. "You can't keep lashing out at the people who are trying to help you."

"You know nothing." Jared roared, finally showing some signs of life. "I have lost my reason for living. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No I don't. I do know what it's like to lose someone you love though." Jacob retorted, trying to keep his voice under control. "You have to talk about it, Jared. Keeping this anger and hurt locked up inside is doing you no good at all."

Jared rose to his feet. He stormed over to Jacob and took a swing at him. Jacob caught his arm and forced him to sit back down in his seat due to his superior strength. Jared had not been eating much and was in quite a weakened state. His red rimmed eyes stared daggers at Jacob. "Just leave me alone."

"No." Jacob could see the utter helplessness spilling from Jared's eyes. His anger was the only thing that was keeping him together. "That I will never do. You need help Jared."

"The only thing that will help me is to join Kim and Aimee." Jared said brokenly, his head dropping into his hands. "I want them back."

Jacob sighed as he sat back down, pulling his chair closer to Jared's. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder as he began to cry silent tears. There was nothing more he could say.

* * *

Jared cried for a long time. Jacob wondered if this was the first time that he had really done so. Great heaving sobs tore from his body as he cursed the driver who had wiped out his family. All through his grieving, Jacob sat by his side, not saying anything, just being there. After a while Jared seemed to calm down, he got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of Jack Daniels, he opened it and took a long drink. He turned his reddened eyes onto Jacob as he passed him the bottle. "Drink." He demanded.

Jacob looked at him for a moment before taking the bottle and taking a swig. The liquid burned his throat for a moment before fire shot down to his stomach. "Talk to me, Jared." He said huskily.

Jared took the bottle again and drank. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as he did so. "It fucking hurts...every day. I get no peace in my own head. I go to sleep thinking this is all just some bad nightmare. I wake up hoping and praying that I'll get out of bed, walk into the kitchen and see Kim and Aimee having breakfast. Then I really do wake up and find I'm still living the nightmare."

Jacob watched as Jared drank deeply from the bottle. He seemed calmer now that he was talking. "I can't tell you how to feel Jared. But you have to try and hold onto the good memories. Kim and Aimee wouldn't want to see you this way."

"Don't you think I don't know that." Jared muttered. He passed the bottle back to Jacob, glaring at him until he saw him take a drink. "How would you feel if it was Bella you lost?"

Jacob nearly choked on the drink. He coughed and passed the bottle back to his friend. "You seem to forget I once thought I had already lost her. I thought she was dead."

His words seemed to pierce Jared's melancholy. "Yeah, I remember that." He took another drink. "How did you get over it?"

Jacob looked at him steadily. "I never got over losing her, Jared. It hurt like a bitch every day. But it was all of you that pulled me through. In the end I had to remember the good times that me and Bells had shared. If it got really bad I would think about my favorite times with her, it wasn't always easy, but I found it calmed me down enough to focus."

"But you got her back." Jared said brokenly. "I'm never going to get Kim or Aimee back."

"No, you won't." Jacob agreed sadly. "But you have to live for them, Jared. You can't let their life be a waste. You have to stop hurting yourself and pushing others away. It's always worse when you're alone."

"He's right, Jared." Both men turned in surprise when they heard Leah's voice. They had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't heard her come in.

Jared stared at Leah, the liquid tears building in his eyes as he did so. Leah came over to him and perched on the arm of his chair. "When I lost Sam and then my dad I pushed everyone away. I became bitter and hard until no one but Seth and my mom wanted much to do with me. I handled it all wrong. I should have let people in, it took time but when I finally broke and let you guys in, my life became so much more bearable."

Jared took another drink out of the bottle. "It's just so hard."

Leah put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "I'll be right there with you every step of the way." She assured him. "We all will."

"What she said." Jacob agreed.

Jared nodded as he passed the bottle over to Jacob. "Maybe." He said tiredly.

Jacob gave him a small smile as he drank. Maybe was good enough for now.

* * *

Jayden was covered in flour. He had been trying to help Bella make up the pastry for a pie she was making. He had lifted the packet of flour but it had slipped out of his hands and flew all over him. He looked mournfully up at Bella. "Sorry Izzy."

Bella ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Jayden. I have plenty more. I think we better wash you down."

Jayden flapped his arms, sending the flour up into the air. "It's like snow." He said in delight.

"Kinda." Bella laughed. She led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get him washed.

After he was changed into a new set of clothes, Bella settled Jayden down in front of the television with her dad so she could finish off the dinner. She had to abandon the pie and instead made a vegetable lasagne with what she had left. It was just warming up in the oven when Jacob knocked. Bella quickly ran to answer the door. She was surprised when an upset looking Jacob took her hand and pulled her outside with him. He closed the door and engulfed her into a bear hug, Bella didn't say anything but just wrapped her arms around him and held on.

"Don't ever leave me again, Bells. You have to promise me." He mumbled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I won't." Bella sank her hand into his hair and ran her fingers through the silky strands. "I promise I won't ever leave you again."

Jacob took a deep breath, seeing the state Jared was in had brought back all the old feelings of devastation when Bella had married Edward and left him behind. He had survived it the first time, but he wasn't certain he could do so again. "I don't want to wait anymore, Bella. This friends stuff isn't working for me. I want more, much more. I want us to be a proper couple, I want a future, I want you as my wife with kids, a house, the whole thing."

Bella was stunned. She pushed on Jacob's shoulders until he released her. He placed her carefully on her feet and then held her face in his hands. "Say something, Bells. Please?"

"I love you, Jake." Bella choked out. "I really do. These last few weeks have been the happiest of my life. I want it all too. I want you as my husband, I want to have your kids and the house."

A sunny grin broke across Jacob's face as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, parting her willing lips with his tongue. Her arms slipped around his neck as she tugged him closer, the heat from his body surrounding her in a warm cocoon. The door opening made them pull apart, both of them breathless, their faces flushed.

Jayden and Charlie stood in the doorway looking shocked. "Err the dinner's burning, kiddo."

"Oh right." Bella smoothed her hair down and gave her dad and Jayden an embarrassed smile. "I'll just go and take it out of the oven." She quickly slipped past them and headed inside.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked, feeling completely mystified.

Jacob laughed as he picked up a smiling Jayden in his arms. "I think this little fella's drawing is going to come true."

Charlie's eyes widened. "The one he drew of your wedding."

"Yeah." Jacob placed Jayden on his shoulders. "Bells has just agreed to marry me."

"Woohoo." Jayden yelled as Jacob headed into the house, a shocked Charlie following closely behind.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen-Good and Bad News**

Jacob kept grinning all the way through the meal. He sat next to Bella and occasionally touched her, either stroking her hair or putting his hand on her leg. She kept up a permanent blush throughout dinner; much to Charlie and Jayden's amusement.

"When will you get married?" Jayden asked with his mouth full.

"Not for a while yet." Jacob said cheerfully. "There are a few things we have to sort out first."

"Can I be the bestest man?" Jayden begged. "Pleeassse Uncle J, pleeasse Izzy?"

Charlie laughed. "Calm down Jayden. As Jake said there are a lot of things to sort out first. Wait and see."

"I hate waiting and seeing." Jayden pouted as he shovelled more lasagne into his mouth.

"But that's the best part, buddy." Jacob said cheerfully as Bella piled some more lasagne onto his plate. "It gives us all something to look forward too."

"Do you want anymore, Jayden?" Bella asked the little boy.

Jayden nodded eagerly. "Yes please, Izzy. I like your food, it is almost as good as mommy's. Seth's impretty can't cook at all. Her food is yucky."

"Jayden, that's not very nice." Charlie reprimanded him. Although he agreed in his head that Seth's girlfriend's meals were awful. He had an upset stomach the last time he had dinner at Sue's and Seth's girlfriend had cooked.

Jayden pouted again as he finished eating his last portion of lasagne. "Can I have dessert now, Izzy?" He held up his empty plate.

"You've forgotten the magic word, little fella." Jacob chided him.

Jayden sighed. "Please may I have some dessert, Izzy?"

Bella smiled at him indulgently. "Ice cream?"

"Yay." Jayden clapped his hands, making them all laugh, as Bella went to get him some ice cream.

* * *

Bella went back to Jacob's with Jayden for the night. Charlie had been called into work on an emergency and wouldn't be back until late anyway, so Bella left her father a note to tell him she would stay with Jake and Jayden for the night. It was a pleasant journey to La Push. Jayden was fast asleep, having worn himself out chattering away to both Bella and Jacob for most of the evening. In his hand he clutched a new picture that he wanted to add to his collection. It was of Jacob playing ball with him at the park earlier that day. He wanted Aimee to see it when he pinned it to his fridge at home.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Bella said affectionately as she stroked Jayden's hair from his forehead.

"Yeah, Rach says since your talk with him the nightmares have stopped." Jacob smiled at her gently. "Thanks for doing that."

Bella returned his smile. "I'm just glad it worked."

They drove along in silence for a while, just enjoying each others presence. As they neared La Push Jacob drove toward his old home. Bella looked at him expectantly. "Why are you going here? Did you forget something?"

"Kinda." Jacob pulled up outside the little red house and parked up. "Just wait here for a moment, Bells. I won't be long. I just have to get something."

Bella nodded, feeling curious. Jacob was definitely up to something. She did as he said and waited with Jayden while he headed inside. She watched the little boy as he slept. He was such a sweetheart, she had never had such an instant connection with a child before, but for some reason this unique little boy had put his trust in her, and she loved him for it. Bella could only hope that her own child would feel that way about her. This thought brought her up short. She had never considered having a child before; being married to Edward negated that possibility, but now she was officially planning a future with Jacob, the dreams she had long buried were beginning to flourish again. She could only hope that she was as good a mother as Rachel was to Jayden.

Jacob was back within five minutes, he climbed back into the truck, a happy smile lighting up his face. "Got what you wanted?" Bella asked him.

He just winked at her. "I certainly did." He switched on the engine and began to head for his apartment.

* * *

Jacob carried Jayden into the apartment, the small boy was still fast asleep. Bella unpacked his bag and managed to wake him up long enough to put his pyjamas on and get him to brush his teeth. Jacob then put Jayden in his bed and watched as the small boy curled up under the covers, looking tiny in the huge king size. He made sure to put his nephew's favorite teddy bear next to him before quietly retreating from the room.

He found Bella in the kitchen pouring some wine. She handed a glass to Jacob as she leaned against the kitchen cabinets. "Thanks for today. I had fun."

Jacob smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He could taste the wine on her tongue and took a moment to savor the taste. "No thank you. Even though it was sad seeing Jared, you agreeing to marry me made this day special."

Bella hugged her glass to her, rolling it nervously between her hands. "About that..."

Jacob frowned. "You haven't changed your mind?"

"No." Bella quickly reassured him. "It's not that. I'm just worried about how Edward is going to react when I press for a divorce."

Jacob took a sip of his wine. "From what you told me about the honeymoon, you could push for an annulment, honey."

"He won't give me that." Bella said regretfully. "From the contents of that letter he is still deceiving himself and it seems that Alice is colluding with him."

Jacob placed his wine glass on the table and put his hands on Bella's shoulders. She looked up at him worriedly. "Do you even need a divorce, Bells?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Edward is technically dead, so that means he doesn't actually exist as an actual person. So doesn't that make your marriage null and void anyway." Jacob suggested.

Bella's eyes widened. "I never considered that before. Maybe you're onto something. This could mean I wouldn't have to contact him at all."

"We've got a lawyer who lives on the Res, Harper Jaymes. I'll go and see him tomorrow and see what he thinks." Jacob said as he picked up his wine again and clinked his glass with Bella's.

"Won't he be suspicious?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No, he is on the council of elders." Jacob touched her cheek with his warm fingers. "Just think this time next year we could be married."

Bella caught his fingers in her own. "I would love that."

They smiled at each other before retiring to the lounge. Bella sat on the sofa and Jacob joined her. He put his arm over her shoulders as they kissed and cuddled for a while, just enjoying the peace. When they had finished their wine, Jacob gave Bella a mysterious smile. "Wait there. I'm just going to get something."

Bella smiled at him indulgently as he strode over to his jacket and pulled something out of his pocket. To her surprise when he rejoined her, Jacob knelt down on one knee. He held out his hand, a small ring box resting on his palm. Bella was stunned. Jacob laughed at her reaction. "Bella Swan will you marry me?" He asked for a second time.

"Yes." Bella whispered, feeling choked up. She leaned forward and circled Jacob's neck with her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob opened the box and showed Bella the ring.

She gasped as she recognized the simple diamond ring that had belonged to Sarah, Jacob's mother. Her eyes shot to his and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Is Billy okay with this?"

"He's fine. My dad gave me this ring a long time ago and told me to give it to the girl I was going to marry. He always hoped that girl was you, as did I." Jacob took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It was slightly large for her, but Bella didn't care. She stared at it in delight.

"It's beautiful." She held out her hand for Jacob to admire the ring.

"Just like you." He said lovingly as he kissed the ring.

Bella hugged him to her again, she had never felt so happy in her life.

* * *

They cuddled up on the sofa as they lay side by side. Bella was feeling very tired, but there was one more thing she wanted to discuss with Jacob. It was important to her and had been preying on her mind since he had asked her to marry him. She wondered how to broach the subject, but the right words failed her. As always, Jacob seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I can wait, Bells. There's no rush. I know you have been through a traumatic time already with Cullen. We'll take the physical side as slow as you want." He said gently.

Bella's whole body relaxed. She laced her fingers with his. "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?"

"Because I know you inside and out, always have." Jacob kissed the top of her head as he pulled her body closer to his.

"I want to be with you, Jake. I really do...I'm just so nervous." Bella confessed.

"I understand. If you want to wait until the wedding night, I'll be fine with that too." Jacob reassured her.

Bella blanched at that idea. She had never been interested in saving her virginity, that had been Edward's idea, not hers. She shook her head. "No, I don't want to wait that long...but I just need to take my time."

"We've got all the time in the world." Jacob murmured. "Nothing will come between us now."

"No, nothing." Bella agreed as her eyes finally drifted shut.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey." Jayden poked Bella and Jacob, startling them.

Jacob sat up abruptly, nearly making Bella fall off of the sofa. He looked sternly at his nephew. "You shouldn't surprise people like that, Jay."

Jayden had a contrite expression on his face. He put his hands behind his back. "Sorry Izzy, sorry Uncle J."

Bella got up from the sofa and took the little boy's hand. "That's alright. What would you like for breakfast?"

Jayden's face brightened again. "Can I have scrambled eggs, Izzy?"

"Have you got any eggs, Jake?" Bella asked him. She smiled as she looked at her fiancé, Jacob's hair was sticking up in all directions as he stretched his arms above his head. He was so handsome.

"Yeah, there should be some. Save a couple for Embry though, he'll be coming back from patrol soon and likes to have some before he crashes." Jacob smiled at her lazily.

"I'll make him some too." Bella tugged Jayden along with her as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Embry turned up a few minutes later. He was pleased to see a plate with soft boiled eggs on it, along with some toast, waiting for him. He pulled up a chair and joined the others. "This is great Bella, thank you." He said as he began to eat.

"How was it last night?" Jacob asked his friend discreetly while Jayden was preoccupied with Bella.

"Quiet. No sign of you know who." Embry told him.

"Good. Is Quil out there now?" Jacob checked.

"Yeah, though he was late again. I think he has a new girl on the go. He was very chirpy this morning." Embry rolled his eyes as he recalled his pack brother's exuberance.

"I hope she's better then the last one." Jacob shuddered at the memory. "She was a right stalker."

"Yeah, though he brings it on himself." Embry had already finished his eggs and toast. He gave Bella a pleading smile.

"You want a bacon sandwich. I've seen some in the fridge?" She offered, laughing.

"You are the best." Embry handed her his empty plate.

Jacob cuffed his friend on the back of the head. "Don't take advantage of my fiancée." He said jokingly.

"Fiancée?" Embry asked in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Jacob grinned. "It was a kind of unexpected proposal."

"Must have been. Well congrats dude." Embry hit Jacob on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Jacob helped Jayden cut up his toast. "I was thinking of having a little celebration, but with Jared the way he is, it might not be a good idea."

Embry considered this for a moment. "You know you can't stop living because Jared is struggling. It might do him good to get out anyway. Like you said it could just be a small gathering. I think you should do it."

"I'm glad you agree." Jacob said with relief. "I'll check with Bells and my dad and then sort something out."

"Cool." Embry smiled as Bella returned with his bacon sandwich. He gave her a friendly wink. "Thanks and congrats on the engagement by the way."

Bella blushed. "Thanks, Embry."

He smiled as she blushed red, taking a big bite out of his sandwich as he did so. Bella's cell went off in her bag as she was just about to eat her own breakfast. "Must be dad." She told the others. She quickly went over to answer it.

"Hello."

There was a few seconds silence before her happiness was shattered. "Bella, I need to see you."

"No, I can't Edward." She said in a low voice.

"This is important, my love." Edward insisted.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Volterra by now?" Bella spat sarcastically. "Or was that one of your little games to get me to come back to you?"

"I was desperate, Bella. I love you. But you have to listen, something has happened. We need to meet." Edward said again.

"No." Bella was about to end the call when his next words made her blood run cold.

"Bella, the Volturi have been in touch with Carlisle. Jane and her brother Alec are on their way here right now. They are coming to check that you are fulfilling your promise to be turned..."

Bella felt the blood rush to her head. The cell phone fell from her nerveless fingers as she fainted; Jacob rushed over and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. He had heard everything.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen-Jane and Alec**

Jacob watched as Embry carried Bella into the bedroom. He hustled Jayden in front of him, the little boy looked scared witless. When Jacob was alone he picked up the cell phone, he could still hear Edward calling Bella's name.

"It's me bloodsucker. What stunt are you trying to pull now?" He demanded angrily.

"Put Bella back on right now." Edward countered. "It is imperative that I speak to her directly."

"I heard every sick word you said to her." Jacob tried to keep his voice even, he didn't want to give Cullen the pleasure that he was getting to him. "Bells fainted, so from now on you will be dealing with me."

Edward was silent for a few tense seconds before answering. "So be it. Meet me at the treaty line in five minutes." The phone went dead.

* * *

Jacob looked in on Bella and Jayden. The little boy was sitting next to Bella on the bed, holding her hand, a worried expression on his face. She was slowly beginning to come round. Jacob motioned for Embry to come outside. He closed the door after them so his nephew and Bella wouldn't hear.

"I have to go, Embry. I am going to meet up with the leech and find out what the fuck is going on." Jacob told him.

"Not without back up you can't. I'll go with you." Embry replied hastily.

"No, you need to stay with Jayden and Bells. I will be fine. Look I have to go." Jacob didn't let Embry argue any further, he left the apartment swiftly, time was already against him.

* * *

Edward was already at the treaty line when Jacob arrived. He was leaning against the side of a black Mercedes, his arms crossed as he glared over in Jacob's direction. Jacob immediately strode over to him, matching his glare. The two rivals stood ten feet apart, neither speaking as they assessed each other silently.

"Well you asked for this meeting bloodsucker." Jacob said eventually, getting bored of the staring contest. "What is it about?"

"You said you heard most of the conversation." Edward said stiffly as he pushed away from the Mercedes and began to pace.

"Yes." Jacob replied bluntly.

"Has Bella ever mentioned the Volturi to you?" Edward stopped pacing and looked him directly in the eye.

"Once, they are the ones you ran off to, to kill yourself." Jacob spat sarcastically.

Edward's lips drew back over his teeth as he snarled at Jacob. "I thought she was dead. I couldn't live without her."

"A match would have done the job, why run off to Italy?" Jacob snapped. "Or was it a ruse to get Bella to follow you."

"I would never place Bella in danger like that." Edward seethed. "Alice acted on her own. I would never have let her come."

"This is getting us nowhere." Jacob interjected. "Tell me what is happening now."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. "The only reason the Volturi leaders let us return home unharmed was on the premise that Bella would one day be changed after we were married. Things move slowly in the vampire world, years are like mere moments to us. We assumed it would be decades before Aro and the others bothered to check on Bella, but it is not to be. Carlisle was sent word that two of the Volturi's most trusted guard are on their way to check that Bella has kept her end of the bargain. You need to let Bella come back with me, so that Jane and Alec can see that we are still man and wife. I should be able to persuade them to give us more time."

"No fucking way." Jacob roared. "I will never let you near Bella again, or let her anywhere near more of your kind."

Edward clenched his fists. "You have no idea what Jane and Alec can do, they have special powers. Remember the newborn battle? You do not want to mess or anger them. The consequences for my wife and your tribe could be catastrophic."

His words pierced Jacob's anger, he glared at Edward for a moment, pondering what to do. He had a huge responsibility, not just to Bella but the tribe and his pack as a whole, he couldn't place any of them in danger, even for the woman he loved. "When will this meeting take place?"

Edward regarded him thoughtfully. "At my old home on the outskirts of Forks tonight. They should be here by midnight."

"Then I will bring Bella there myself at the appointed time." Jacob said quickly.

Edward nodded at him. "I knew you would see sense in the end, Jacob Black." He said no more as he got in the Mercedes and sped away, the tires leaving a mark on the asphalt.

"I never said she would be alone." Jacob muttered. He needed to speak to the pack and make sure they were all in place tonight. If Bella was going to have to be in the middle of this tense meeting, then so would he and his brothers.

* * *

Bella was awake and tearful when Jacob returned. She was sitting on the sofa, a distressed Jayden beside her. She was hugging the small boy in her arms. As soon as Jacob came into the room he went straight to Embry, he whispered something to his friend before approaching Bella and Jayden.

"Hey buddy." Jacob knelt in front of his nephew and ruffled his hair. "Time to go home to mommy. Embry is going to take you."

Jayden shook his head. "No, I wanna stay here. Izzy scared and I scared."

"There's no need to be scared, little fella. Everything is going to be alright." Jacob said reassuringly.

"Izzy?" Jayden looked up at Bella worriedly, not believing his uncle.

Bella gathered him into her arms again and kissed the top of his head. "I'm okay Jayden, honestly. Go with Embry."

Jayden didn't look convinced but he did as she asked. He went over to Embry and took his hand. "Bye Izzy, bye Uncle J."

"Bye Jayden." Bella gave him a weak smile.

Jacob waved at his nephew as Embry nodded at them both before leaving. When they were alone Jacob got up and sat next to Bella on the sofa and took her hands in his own. "I went to see Cullen."

Bella gasped, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Why? Embry said you had to step out for a moment. I thought he meant you needed to phase."

"No." Jacob assessed her carefully. "He told me about the deal you made with the Volturi leaders when you were in Italy. He says that two of their guard are on their way and will be at the Cullen's old mansion tonight."

"No." Bella choked out. "So it's true then? I thought he was playing me. You need to hand me over to him, Jake. I won't have you or the pack put in danger."

Jacob cupped her beloved face in his hands. He kissed her trembling lips to quieten her. "There is no way I am letting that bloodsucker anywhere near you alone. We are going to meet up with Cullen tonight at midnight, but I will have the pack on guard."

"Jake, no." Bella clutched at his arms desperately. "The Volturi guard are powerful..."

"And so are we." Jacob kissed her again, stopping her impassioned speech.

Bella knew there was no arguing with Jacob, she lay her head on his chest, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Bells. I promise nothing will tear us apart." Jacob vowed.

Bella closed her eyes, praying in her heart that what he said was true.

* * *

Midnight rolled around faster then any of them wanted it to. After the decision had been made, Bella calmed down. She stood with Jacob at the entrance to the Cullen mansion. She stared at the imposing building, the white walls looked ghostly in the darkness, the tall windows reflecting the night sky. She huddled into his side. The pack were placed in different spots throughout the palatial grounds. Jacob had picked their hiding places well, making sure their scents were downwind from the vampires when they arrived, and each was well hidden.

Out of the darkness Edward appeared suddenly, Alice by his side. Bella stared over at her husband, she could see the tension written over his face as he glared at Jacob. Alice was jittery, she kept bouncing on the balls of her feet and gazing anxiously at her brother. Edward strode purposefully over to them, stopping mere feet away.

"Thank you for bringing my wife back to me. You should leave now." He said stiffly, his amber eyes riveted on Bella.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jacob stated bluntly. His words were a shock to Edward, he was able to control his thoughts around Cullen, a trick he had learned over the years.

"You cannot stay here." Edward said harshly. "You will ruin everything. Do you really want to put Bella's life in danger."

"I cannot see the outcome of the meeting with you here." Alice interjected. "You have to go."

"No." Jacob didn't raise his voice, he was done arguing with Edward. He meant less then nothing.

"Bella." Edward implored her. "Tell him he is playing a dangerous game. You know how powerful Jane and Alec are. You have seen them use their powers."

Bella glanced up at Jacob. "I have, but I also know they don't affect me."

Jacob was surprised by these words. "What do you mean, Bells?"

"When Jane attacked Edward and then tried to hurt me, I felt nothing. None of the Volturi's powers seemed to affect me." Bella revealed.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

Bella shrugged. "None of us know."

"You kept that quiet, bloodsucker." Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"I thought it irrelevant." Edward said dismissively.

"I am sure you did." Jacob sneered.

"They're here, Edward." Alice interrupted them.

They all fell silent as a pungent odour assaulted their nostrils, Bella was the only one who could not smell it. She trembled beside Jacob as she saw him peering into the darkness. Tension rose in the air as, ever so slowly, two small shapes appeared out of the gloom. The small female was dressed in a vibrant red cloak which trailed along the dewy grass. Her face was hidden within the confines of a voluminous hood. Her companion wore the exact same cloak, but it was black. They made no sound as they seemed to walk on air as they glided up to the small group.

Edward exchanged a worried frown with his sister before smoothing his features into a welcoming expression. Jacob was on full alert, he discreetly pulled Bella behind him as he confronted the two figures. He couldn't believe that such small fry could be dangerous, but he knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Jane, Alec." Edward greeted the two new arrivals. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm sure." Jane said sarcastically as she pulled her hood back revealing her delicate facial features. Her blonde hair was swept up on top of her head, her ruby red lips and scarlet eyes stood out in stark relief on her white skin.

Alec chuckled as he pulled his own hood back. His brown hair was cut close to his head, although his red eyes and other facial features matched his sisters. "I think our hosts are lying, sister dear."

"It appears so." Jane's eyes roved over the small group, finally resting on Jacob. "I know you."

Jacob stood tall as he matched her stare. "Really?"

"You were one of the wolves that joined in during the newborn battle. You were injured fatally, or so we assumed." Jane's forehead furrowed as she frowned.

"You knew about the wolves?" Alice asked in surprise.

"You thought we were ignorant of their involvement, didn't you?" Alec sneered. "We were watching the whole time. Your pathetic attempts to hide them from us failed."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Edward demanded. "Does Aro know of their existence?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob yelled out, feeling frustrated. Bella put a calming hand on his arm as she looked over at Jane and Alec.

"You haven't told Aro about them have you?" Bella interjected.

Jane's red eyes gleamed as she looked her way. "No."

A small smile formed on Bella's lips as she finally understood what this meeting was really about. "You came here to check that I was still human didn't you? Aro didn't send you. It was all your own doing."

Jane exchanged another look with her brother. "You are more astute then I gave you credit for, human." She spat the word _human_ like a curse.

Now even Edward and Alice seemed confused. "What is going on?" Edward questioned them.

Bella slipped her hand into Jacob's as he looked down at her, waiting for her to explain. He could feel that she was no longer scared. "You want me to remain human, don't you? For some reason your powers don't affect me which means if I was turned they still wouldn't. I have some kind of power that you feel threatened by. What is it?"

Jane stiffened. "That is not your concern. I am here to make sure that you remain as you are. I see that something has shifted between you and your so called husband. You stand before me holding this wolf's hand. Does this mean that you are no longer connected to Edward Cullen?" She asked coldly.

Jacob answered her before Bella could speak. "She is mine. We are imprinted. Bella will never be turned while I have breath in my body to defend her."

Jane's red eyes blazed with triumph as she let out a childish laugh. Alec followed suit. "I see I have had a wasted trip."

Edward and Alice seemed completely stunned. They remained silent as they witnessed their nemesis amusement. Jane flashed Edward a smirk before turning her attention back to Bella and Jacob. "Rest assured I will make Aro aware that you died a natural death. You are no longer beholden to your promise. His interests change minute by minute. At the present time he has forgotten your existence. Once he thinks you are dead he will never search for you. It was only ever your power he was interested in cultivating."

"Even though you do it for your own ends, thank you." Bella said softly.

"What is her power?" Edward demanded, stepping closer to Jane. Her red eyes blazed for a moment as he dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach in agony.

"Never question me, worm." Jane snapped. "You have caused enough trouble for all concerned. If I ever see your face in Volterra again rest assured I will end your miserable existence."

"Stop." Alice cried out as she fell to her knees beside her brother.

Jane smirked as she increased the pain Edward was feeling as if making her point, before finally releasing him from his torment. "I am bored now. Come Alec lets leave these nonentities to their boring lives."

Alec pulled his hood over his head again, as did Jane. They retreated the way they had come, melting back into the darkness, as if they had never been there.

* * *

Edward finally regained his footing. Alice looked at him anxiously as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure. "I cannot believe this." He muttered.

"Believe it, bloodsucker." Jacob slipped his arm around Bella's waist. "I echo what the little vamp said. If I ever see your ass sniffing around Bella again, I won't hesitate to finish you off for good."

Edward bristled at this threat. "You have no right to demand anything. Bella is my wife."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you never listen, Edward? I am not your wife any longer. I don't love you. I will never come back, ever. I love Jake, I always have and deep down you know this. I have no more to say. I am done with you."

Alice gave Edward a warning look as he tried to protest again. "No more, Edward." She said sadly. "Bella has said enough." She flashed Bella a hurt look. "We need to leave."

Edward seemed to crumple, he staggered as he fell against Alice. It was only his sister's arms that stopped him from falling to the ground. He gave Bella one last imploring look before he allowed his sister to lead him away.

Jacob and Bella were now alone. They stared after the retreating pair for a moment, trying to comprehend that it was finally over. The threat was gone. Bella didn't feel triumphant, she just felt tired and pleased that the chapter of her life with Edward was finally over. She tugged on Jacob's hand gently. "Can you take me home now?"

He smiled down at her gently. "Yeah let's go home." Slipping his arm over her shoulders Jacob led her away from the past and toward her future.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eighteen-Run Away**

Bella lay beside Jacob watching him sleep. They had returned home and gone straight to bed. Jacob had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, but Bella didn't. She replayed the events of the evening over in her mind. She saw Jane using her powers on Edward, him writhing on the ground in agony. It was hard to admit to herself but Bella had to concede she had felt nothing when Edward had been attacked by Jane. She wondered when she had become so indifferent about him. After all those lost months she had spent in a depression when he had left her just after her eighteenth birthday, she wondered how her feelings could be so different now. Was it because she was older and no longer looked at him through rose tinted glasses? Or was it the imprint with Jacob? She guessed she would never know.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she held up her left hand and gazed at the pretty ring that used to belong to Sarah. The small diamond glinted in the light from the bedside lamp. Bella couldn't believe that things had worked out so easily. Not only was the threat from the Volturi gone, but she was almost free to marry the man she really loved. She pushed aside the regrets of all the wasted years when they could have been together. Considering what Jared had lost, it seemed pointless. Maybe they needed those years apart to grow into the people they were now.

Her thoughts drifted to Jayden and what a remarkable young boy he was. Bella envied Rachel for having such an amazing child. Longing for a child of her own suddenly washed over her. She had never allowed herself to think about having children before. She had dismissed it as an impossibility. But now she was with Jacob she allowed herself to entertain the thought that she may actually be able to achieve that dream.

"Hey what are you thinking about so hard?" Jacob's sleepy voice startled her from her musings.

Bella rolled onto her side and smiled at him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Jacob yawned. "But your loud thinking woke me up."

"Very funny." Bella said in amusement as she raised herself up and kissed him on the lips softly. "If you must know I was thinking about us and our future."

"I like the sound of that." Jacob pulled her back down for another, longer kiss. "And what did you decide?"

"I decided that I want to try for kids straight away." Bella replied, her voice and expression suddenly serious.

Jacob stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

Bella climbed on top of him so she was straddling him, one leg on either side. She could feel his arousal pressed between her legs. "Yes, really. Make love to me Jacob."

Jacob didn't need asking twice, he wound his hand in the back of her hair, pulled her back down and kissed her passionately. When they parted they were both breathing heavy. Looking intently into her soulful brown eyes Jacob whispered how much he loved her. Bella smiled as she leaned down to kiss him, murmuring words of love back to him.

* * *

It was the dawn's early light shining through the parted curtains that woke Jacob up the next morning. He grinned as he gazed at Bella, she was sprawled across his naked body, her tousled hair spread out like a fan. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, she was still deeply asleep. Last night had been the best of his life, Bella had taken him by surprise by her sudden turnabout regarding taking things slow. It seemed, that now the threat from the Volturi and Edward were no longer hanging over their heads, it had spurred her on to move forward. Jacob couldn't believe it was possible to be this happy.

He heard the sound of Embry moving about in the kitchen, his friend had just come in from patrolling. Jacob carefully extricated himself from Bella and gently pulled the covers up over her body to keep the chill away now he was no longer lying beside her. She let out a little sigh as she snuggled under the blankets. Jacob leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head before quickly pulling on some shorts and leaving the room.

Embry was sitting at the small table eating some eggs when Jacob strolled in. "I see you had a good night?" He said meaningfully.

Jacob couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "You could say that."

"So what happened to all this waiting business then?" Embry asked.

Jacob filled a bowl with cereal and added some cold milk. "Bells decided there was no point."

Embry laughed. "Well you two have been waiting a long time. I'm pleased for you dude."

"Thanks." Jacob said as he chewed on his cereal. "I thought we could have that celebration tomorrow as its a Saturday."

"Does that mean we all get a night off from patrolling?" Embry quizzed him.

"Definitely." Jacob agreed as he dumped his empty bowl in the sink.

"And can I bring a date?"

Jacob whipped round as he saw Embry's face turn slightly red. "You've never brought a girl to a pack celebration before?"

Embry looked at his feet. "Well this girl is special." He said awkwardly.

"Em have you imprinted?" Jacob asked in surprise.

Embry tried to appear nonchalant. "Her name is Hazel. I met her a few nights ago."

"You kept that quiet."

"Well things have been a bit dramatic around here the last few days... and I needed to see if she felt anything for me, you know." Embry had always been shy around women, unlike Quil, who wasn't fussy about who he dated. He was very much like Jacob in that way, he didn't play the field and when he met the one, he was intensely devoted.

"I'm happy for you, Embry." Jacob said sincerely. "I can't wait to meet her."

Embry smiled. "Well you will tomorrow. I'm going to crash Jake. See you later."

"See you later, Em." Jacob watched his friend head toward his room. Life was certainly looking up.

* * *

Bella woke up and sniffed the air, she was sure she could smell smoke, which could mean only one thing. She slipped out of bed and quickly pulled on her clothes from the night before. Running down the hall, Bella drew to a halt as she peeked into the small kitchen. She saw Jacob dumping the remains of a cooked breakfast in the bin. He had an angry expression on his face as he glared at the charred remains.

"You burnt the breakfast again?" Bella giggled as she came up to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"How do you do it?" Jacob asked her in frustration as he put an arm over her shoulders.

"Natural talent." Bella said teasingly. "It's sweet of you to try though."

"Sweet am I?" Jacob hauled Bella up into his arms. "I'll show you sweet."

Bella laughed as Jacob ran back to his room and kicked the door shut. She never did get to have her breakfast that morning.

* * *

"I'll pick you up after work." Jacob said as he leaned in and gave Bella a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Jake." Bella smiled as she opened the door to his truck and jumped to the ground. "Love you."

"Love you more." Jacob called through the opened window as he pulled away. Bella waved to him until the truck was out of sight.

Feeling contented and happy Bella strolled into work, singing softly to herself. Her mind was already far away, planning a surprise dinner for Jacob and Embry. She owed not just them, but the pack so much, for watching her back for the past few weeks. She opened the door to her dad's office and collided with Mike Newton who was just coming out.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Bella." Mike laughed as he steadied her.

Bella blushed red in embarrassment. "Sorry Mike." She mumbled.

"No worries, Bella." Mike looked her up and down, a satisfied smile crossing his lips. "Can I just say you are looking mighty fine today. You have a glow about you."

Bella rolled her eyes getting impatient with his obvious flirting. Would he never give up? "I had a busy night last night." She replied.

"Really, well maybe I could tempt you into joining me for dinner tonight?" Mike asked her eagerly.

Bella bit down on her lip to stop herself snapping at him. She did have to work with the guy after all. "I can't, Mike. I already have plans."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen for a moment before his face suddenly brightened. "Well if you have plans tonight perhaps we could go out tomorrow instead. My mother makes a mean lasagne. She would love to see you. She often talks about you."

Bella stared at him in surprise. "You want me to have dinner with your mother?"

"Oh come on, Bella." Mike said jovially. "Mom always liked you. It will be fine. I have talked about you so much she feels as if you are part of the family already."

Mike was seriously beginning to creep Bella out. Why did she seem to attract stalkers? She decided to be firm for once. "I'm sorry but I won't ever be able to go on a date with you Mike. My fiancé would probably break your face if he found out you were even asking."

"Fiancé?" Mike echoed her, his pale face turning sickly. "But you've only just left your husband."

"I got engaged to Jacob the other day. You remember Jake, right?" Bella said with a smile as she flashed her ring at him. "He's the one who nearly tore your head off when we went to see that lame film all those years ago."

Mike's blue eyes widened in fear as he took a step back, putting some distance between him and Bella as if fearful Jacob was going to appear out of thin air and attack him. He pulled at the collar of his uniform. "Well err...congratulations, Bella. I have to go. See you."

Bella smiled in satisfaction as she watched Mike run out of the station as if all the hounds of hell were after him. Charlie came out of his office at that moment and looked at her curiously. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing much. Life is good that's all." Bella gave her shocked father a quick hug before floating over to her desk and beginning to sort through the paperwork.

"Women, I'll never understand them." Charlie said with a sigh as he went back into the safety of his office.

* * *

Jacob popped in to see his sister and nephew on his break from work. He knew Jayden had been scared the day before when he had seen Bella faint and he wanted to reassure him that everything was fine. He knocked on the door and waited for his sister to answer. It took a while, but eventually Rachel emerged and ushered him inside.

"You look happy." She said knowingly as she headed into the kitchen to finish the washing up.

"I am. After last night I feel that things are finally moving in a good direction." Jacob began to dry the plates up she was washing.

"Yeah Paul filled me in. How's Bella?" Rachel asked as she passed him a plate.

"Doing good. It's like the weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She seems so much happier." Jacob said with a grin, remembering their union the night before.

"I bet." Rachel smiled at him distractedly. "I'm just glad the drama's over. Let's hope that's the last we'll see of the Cullen family for good."

"They won't be back. The bloodsucker definitely got the message last night." Jacob replied with certainty. "I really came to check up on Jayden. Is he okay?"

Rachel stacked the dried plates in the cupboard. "He's been pretty quiet for most of the day." She told him. "He's kept to his room. Last time I checked he was taking a nap."

"Do you mind if I go and talk to him?" Jacob asked. "I know seeing Bells upset really affected him."

"Go ahead." Rachel agreed. "I'll make us all a drink."

"Thanks sis." Jacob smiled at her before heading to his nephews room.

* * *

Jacob knocked on the bedroom door softly before opening it. He peered inside. "Jayden it's just me. Are you awake, buddy?"

There was no response so Jacob went right into the small bedroom. He frowned as he looked all around the room. It was empty. He made sure to check under the bed and in the closet before leaving, just in case Jayden was hiding. He found nothing. He went back to the kitchen to rejoin Rachel.

"Jayden isn't in his room." He said worriedly.

Rachel froze. "What do you mean? He was there half an hour ago when I checked on him." She rushed back down the hall and ran into her son's room, calling his name. While she did this Jacob quickly checked the other rooms in the house, but saw no sign of his nephew. A sick feeling welled in his gut as he bumped into Rachel who was coming out of Jayden's room, a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"What's that?" Jacob asked in alarm as he saw tears running down his sister's face.

Rachel passed him the paper. "He's run away." She told him, her voice quavering.

"What?" Jacob stared at the paper, on it was some childish scrawl.

_Momma,_

_I go look fur Izzy. See if she better._

_Be bak,_

_J._

"Oh my god." Jacob said in shock as Rachel collapsed against him. "Don't worry, he can't have gone far. I'll find him."

"Hurry Jake please." Rachel begged him. "He's too small to be out by himself."

"Call Paul and the others." Jacob told her. "The more people looking the better."

Rachel nodded as she headed straight for the phone to ring her husband while Jacob hurriedly left the house, calling out his nephew's name as he began his search.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nineteen-Looking for Jayden**

Jayden trudged through the tall grass, a bunch of wild flowers in one hand and a picture in the other. He had seen his daddy give flowers to his mommy when she was upset and he had thought it would be a good idea to give some to Izzy. His mommy would smile when his daddy handed her the flowers and he hoped Izzy would too. He had drawn her a picture of Uncle J and himself on the beach playing sandcastles. He had originally intended to pin it to the fridge so that Aimee could see it, but had decided at the last moment to show Izzy first to get her approval. The grass was wet and Jayden shivered. He hadn't put on a coat and was dressed in only a thin t-shirt and some shorts.

It seemed a long way to the trees. Jayden had headed toward the forest as he often saw his Uncle J go that way when he left to go home. The little boy assumed it was a short cut. His mommy would often warn him to stay out of the forest unless he was accompanied by an adult, but his daddy would always laugh and say he had been playing among the trees since he was small. His steps slowed as he looked up at the tall trees, they seemed really scary up close. Jayden hesitated for a second, clutching the wild flowers close to his chest.

As he waited rain began to fall, the large drops fell on his hair and clothes, soaking through the thin material of his t-shirt. Jayden ran between the trees to get some shelter, his little legs stumbling as he tripped over some stones and fell forward onto his knees, scraping them. The flowers fell in the dirt, along with the picture. Jayden scrambled back onto his feet, tears running down his face as he looked at the blood on his knees. "Mommy." He whimpered.

There was no reply, just the sound of the wind whistling through the tree branches and the rain hitting the ground as it turned into a torrential downpour. Jayden cried out again as he picked up his picture, it fell apart in his hands. "I sorry, Izzy." He mumbled. The flowers had been squashed when he fell and more tears leaked out of his eyes as he looked at them. He wanted to go home.

Jayden turned in a circle unsure which way he had entered the forest. All he could see was trees every which way he looked. The rain was also making it hard to see. He trembled again as he chose a direction and began to walk as fast as he could. The rain washed away any tracks that he left behind and also his scent. He headed further and further away from the way out, going deeper into the dense woodland.

The sound of a bird calling out overhead startled Jayden and he began to run again, his legs pumping as fast as they could across the sodden ground. His vision was still obscured as the water dripped into his eyes from his long fringe. He called out for his mommy and daddy, then Izzy and Uncle J, but there was still no answer. Jayden became more and more panicked, he ran between the trees, slipping over a few times as his shoes slipped on the muddy ground. Another loud bird cry made him stare up between the tree branches, he didn't watch where he was heading and collided with the thick trunk of a tree. Jayden fell backwards, his thin arms circling in the air as he tried to right himself, but it was too late, his head hit the hard ground and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Jacob had scouted all around the perimeter of the house and the nearby grounds. He cursed the rain as it pelted down heavily. It had washed away all helpful tracks and scent. If it had been dry he would have been able to track his nephew down easily. He was just going to head further out when Paul came back from work, his truck skidded in the dirt as he braked hard. He jumped down onto the sodden ground and called out to Jacob.

"Have you found him?"

"No. I've checked all around the nearby area but can't find him. I'm going to head to the forest and see if he's sheltering in the trees. This bad weather has washed away any tracks that he might have made." Jacob yelled back at him.

A desperate look crossed Paul's face as he spun round when the door to the house opened and a distraught Rachel launched herself at him. Paul held his wife in his arms as she began to sob. "He ran away, Paul. It's raining badly and he's only got a thin t-shirt and shorts on." She cried out.

Paul swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat. "Why would he run off?"

"He left a note saying he wanted to check that Bella was feeling better." Rachel told him. She clutched onto him. "We have to find him Paul, he's too little to be out alone."

"That damn woman." Paul swore, anger flashing in his dark eyes. "She causes nothing but trouble."

Jacob heard him and a low growl rumbled in his chest. "This is not Bells fault. Let's just concentrate on finding Jayden."

Paul glared at him, his lips drawing back over his teeth. "If anything happens to my son, I will not be responsible for my actions." He warned, stabbing Jacob in the chest with his finger.

"Paul, please." Rachel begged him.

Paul closed his eyes for a moment, the torrential rain running down his tan skin as he tried to get himself back under control. Fear for his son's safety was making him irrational. Jacob locked eyes with his sister, he too was feeling sick at the thought of anything happening to his nephew. "We'll find him, Rach." He vowed.

Rachel nodded sadly as she clutched onto her husband. She knew she had to stay close to Paul while he was fighting the wolf. She was the only one who could keep him under control when he was in a state. "Hurry, Jake."

Jacob nodded. He ran toward the trees and quickly undressed before phasing. He let out a loud howl, calling on his brother's for assistance.

* * *

Jayden felt himself being lifted in a pair of cold arms. He shivered as he opened his eyes and stared up at the whitest face he had ever seen. Izzy was pale, but this face was pure white. A pair of red eyes flicked back and forth as the young female looked about her. Jayden thought she looked the same age as his cousin, Bethany, Rebecca's daughter. She was twelve. He rarely saw his cousin as she lived far away.

He was about to open his mouth to ask the young girl her name, when he saw her sniff the air like an animal. Her red eyes widened in fear and she suddenly took off, still holding him tightly in her arms. Jayden felt sick as he watched the trees passing him by in a blur. He had to shut his eyes in the end as the motion was making him feel dizzy. He could hear the sound of the girl's footfalls as she sprinted at an impossible speed through the forest.

Eventually the girl's speed slowed down until she was walking. Jayden opened his eyes and looked up at her again. He thought she was quite pretty, not like his mommy or Izzy, but she had nice black hair which swayed when she walked. She was dressed in a ripped pair of jeans and a dirty t-shirt. When he glanced down at her feet, Jayden could see they were bare and streaked with dirt. He was feeling the cold as it radiated off of her body. He trembled again and this time the young girl seemed to notice.

"Fire." She muttered to herself. "You need fire."

"Fire?" Jayden asked her as the girl's steps began to speed up again. He had to close his eyes again as the motion sickness overtook him.

The next time he opened his eyes it was to darkness. He was lying on a cold stone floor. Jayden scrambled to his feet and looked around for the girl. He couldn't see her. He began to feel afraid again. "Girlie?" He called out.

There was no response. Jayden began to feel afraid again. He saw a faint light ahead of him and wandered over in that direction. He found himself at the entrance of a small cove, as he peered out into the dark night he could see the beach, leading out to the sea. "Girlie." He called out again.

A scream left his lips as a cold hand covered his mouth. His dark eyes opened wide as the young girl's face swam into view. She put a finger over her lips to quieten him. Jayden nodded, and after studying him for a moment, she dropped her hand. "Where did you go?"

"To get some wood to make the fire." The girl slipped past him and began to pile up the driftwood. Quicker then his eyes could see, the girl soon had a big blaze going. The fire lit up her red eyes, making them seem huge in her white face. She beckoned him over with her finger. "You have to come here to keep warm, otherwise you die."

"I don't wanna die." Jayden whimpered. "Aimee died."

The girl frowned. "I died."

"You not dead." Jayden felt confused, he shuffled forward to get closer to the fire.

The girl rolled something toward him. Jayden stared at his feet as an apple landed just in front of him. "Eat." She muttered.

Jayden's small stomach rumbled and he quickly knelt down and picked up the apple and took a huge bite. It tasted heavenly. "What is your name?" He asked her with his mouth full.

"Bree." The girl muttered.

"Where do you live?" Jayden questioned her as he crossed his legs and sat on the cold floor of the cove.

"Here." Bree spread her thin arms as she pointed around her.

"Here?" Jayden echoed her. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

A bitter laugh left Bree's lips. "I don't have parents. I'm on my own."

Jayden fell silent as he tried to take this in, everybody had a mommy and daddy, didn't they? "You can come live at my house." He suddenly offered, his face brightening.

"At your house." Bree laughed sarcastically. "I don't think they would welcome someone like me."

"My mommy likes everyone. Izzy will like you too and my Uncle J. Daddy can be grumpy, but you a nice girlie." Jayden babbled innocently.

Bree poked at the fire with a stick. "You talk too much." She complained.

"Me love talking." Jayden said as he finished the apple. "I'm thirsty."

Bree let out a resigned sigh. "I don't have any water. You'll have to wait here while I go and get some."

Jayden's face fell. "Can't I come too?" He begged her.

"No, there are big scary monsters in the woods. You'll slow me down, wait here and don't move." She warned him. Before Jayden could reply Bree had disappeared out into the night. Now that she was gone he felt scared again. He curled up in a ball and cried for his mommy.

* * *

The pack had searched everywhere but there was no sign of Jayden. It was now dark and the storm was getting worse. Rachel was hysterical, and Paul wasn't much better. He raged at everyone, but kept most of his anger directed at Jacob. Embry and Quil had to take him out before he did something he would regret. Sam and Jacob were talking among themselves making plans when Bella turned up at the house. Jacob had called her to let her know what was happening. She had been as distraught as Rachel when she heard the news. Even though Jacob had asked her stay away, she couldn't.

Billy opened the door and ushered a drenched Bella inside the house. "You should have stayed at home." He warned her. "There is not much you can do here."

"I'm sorry, Billy but I couldn't stay away." Bella apologized. She followed him into the living room and her eyes roamed around searching for Jacob.

He whispered something to Sam and then came over to her. "What are you doing here, honey?" He asked her gently.

"I couldn't stay away, Jake. Is there no sign at all?" Bella asked anxiously.

"None, this damn storm is making it harder. It has washed away all traces of him." Jacob replied. "We're about to head out again. Please stay inside. I have to warn you that Paul is..."

Bella put a finger over his lips. "I can imagine that he blames me and he would be right."

"No he's not." Jacob assured her quickly. "He's just scared and lashing out. If he comes back I want you to stay by my dad, alright."

Bella nodded as Jacob leaned down and kissed her quickly. He then turned to the others. "Come on we need to head back out. I want to scout the beach this time."

The rest of the pack filed out after him, heading back out into the stormy night.

* * *

Bree returned to the small cove with a bottle of water. She crept over to Jayden and studied him, the small boy was curled up in a foetal position, his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep. Bree thought again how much he looked like her younger brother. She sighed as a picture of the family she had lost floated in her head. She placed the bottle of water carefully by Jayden's side and retreated to the mouth of the cove to keep watch.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**No Looking Back**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty-Dilemma**

Jayden felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and he jerked awake, he had been dreaming about Aimee. They were sitting on the beach, the sun shining down on them, making sandcastles. He looked up fearfully as Bree's face came into view. She put a finger over his lips indicating she wanted him to be quiet. Jayden nodded as he struggled onto his feet. He padded along after Bree as she made her way to the back of the cove. She stopped in front of a large rock and moved it aside easily.

"We need to hide in there." Bree whispered.

Jayden peered into the dark tunnel, he shivered as he backed away. "I scared. Don't like dark hole."

"The monsters are on the beach." Bree grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Her red eyes bore into his and he trembled.

"Monsters?" Tears began to leak out of Jayden's eyes.

Bree's eyes blazed as she glanced out of the dark cove into the night. "Yes, monsters. They are big with four legs and have sharp teeth. They don't like me and you. We have to hide from them, do you understand?"

Jayden whimpered as he nodded his head, he allowed Bree to push him into the dark tunnel. "I need to douse the fire and remove all traces that we've been here." She mumbled to herself.

She moved about the small cove and began to clear up after herself. Jayden crouched in the entrance and watched as she poured seawater over the fire and then began to chuck seaweed and other smelly detritus around the cove's sandy floor to hide any traces of their scent. She did all this so fast that Jayden's eyes couldn't keep up with her and he felt dizzy. Bree was back by his side within moments and she quickly sealed the entrance to the tunnel shut by pulling the large rock back in front of the hole.

* * *

"I can't believe Jayden would have even made it this far." Sam hunted along the shoreline as he watched his brother's scout the cliffs and all the caverns that lay hidden inside the solid rock.

"Neither can I but we've looked everywhere else." Jacob was getting desperate, every second that passed he was becoming more fearful. He could sense that the others too were beginning to think something bad had happened to the small boy. Paul was still with Quil, he had fallen apart, Jayden and Rachel were his whole life and the thought that he had lost his son was tearing him apart.

They continued to search for another ten minutes before a low howl from Seth made them all pause. "I'm sure I caught a trace of his scent."

Jacob and the others converged to where Seth was standing in front of a small cove. Their noses wrinkled as a disgusting smell leaked from the entrance.

"I can't smell anything." Embry said in disgust. "Other then the gunk piled on the floor in there."

Sam stepped forward and pushed his head right inside. "Don't you think it's odd that this cove, which is as far removed from the sea as you can get, has seaweed dumped all over the inside."

Jacob joined him. The entrance was too small for either of the large wolves to poke more then their head's inside. "I'm going to phase back and get a closer look."

"Rather you then me, dude." Embry was trying to hold his breath.

"Be careful, Jake." Sam warned him.

"Will do." Jacob instantly phased into his human form and crawled into the low entrance. It was very dark inside but his enhanced sight gave him the advantage of being able to see even through the gloom. He glanced about, looking carefully for any traces of his nephew. At first all he could see was the seaweed and other dross that was spread across the floor. His suspicions were roused when he saw this, like Sam he thought this was odd in itself. It seemed someone or something was trying to cover their tracks. He held still and listened carefully, it was silent, all he could hear was the sound of his brother's breathing outside. Jacob backed out and looked up at the large black wolf.

"I need you all to back off a bit so I can hear better." He watched as the wolves all retreated a little way down the beach, then he headed back inside.

Jacob made sure to keep as silent as possible. He couldn't stand up because the ceiling was so low. He crawled along on his hands and knees instead, using every sense he had to his advantage. He was halfway along the length of the cove when his hand connected with something soft. He lifted it up and found ash smeared on his fingers. So that was why there was seawater on the floor. He brushed his hand around the same area and found an apple core and an abandoned bottle of water. Someone had been here and very recently. How this connected with Jayden he didn't know, maybe it was coincidence.

That is when he heard someone sneeze...

* * *

Bree pulled Jayden back against her as he put a hand over his nose. Fear flashed across her expressive face as she stared in horror as the rock sealing the entrance began to move. She swallowed thickly as she pushed the small boy behind her and crouched low, ready to attack. Maybe if she could grapple with the monster, it would give the boy time to escape.

The rock was shoved completely to one side and Bree recoiled slightly as the monster's smell hit her full in the face. "RUN." She shrieked to Jayden as she launched herself out of the tunnel and hit the monster head on.

Jayden screamed as he watched his new friend disappear out of sight, the sounds of cursing and crushing and falling rock making him put his hands over his ears. "Bree." He whimpered, the tears now falling freely down his face. The monsters had found them and he was going to die.

* * *

Jayden was curled up in a ball, his back pressed against the cold rock wall of the tunnel, when he suddenly felt a pair of warm hands touch his head. He took a quavering breath as he looked straight into the eyes of his Uncle J. He let out a small cry as he wriggled round and let his uncle lift him out of the small tunnel, back through the cove and out into the cool night air. He clutched Jacob tightly as he pressed his head into his shoulder and cried.

"Monsters come. I scared. Bree gone. Where's Bree?" He babbled in fright.

Jacob rubbed his nephews back, relief and something he couldn't quite name flooding through him. "It's okay now, Jayden. You're safe. She can't harm you now."

Jayden sobbed quietly for a while before pulling his head out of Jacob's shoulder and looking at his Uncle. "Uncle J, where's Bree?"

"Bree?" Jacob frowned. "Who's Bree, buddy?"

"My friend. She feed me and give me drink. Then she build fire and keep me warm. Can she live in my room? She hasn't got any mommy or daddy." Jayden said in a rush.

Jacob put his hand on his nephews shoulder. "Do you mean the young girl who took you?"

"Bree my friend. She rescued me when I lost." Jayden said innocently, his brown eyes showing his sincerity.

"My god." Jacob hugged his nephew to his chest. He watched as Sam approached him, he was now back in his human form. "Where is the girl?"

Sam glanced at Jayden for a second before replying. "She's the youngest I've ever seen, she can't be more then twelve, maybe thirteen. The others have her surrounded. She's been yelling obscenities and swearing revenge for hurting this little one."

"She was protecting him." Jacob said in wonder. "I've never heard anything like it. She thought I had come to hurt him and so she tried to sacrifice herself."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "It seems so. She has red eyes though, Jake. She is a blood drinker." He kept his voice low so only Jacob could hear.

"Keep her there for now. I will get Jayden home and then we'll need to sort out what to do with her." Jacob advised.

Sam nodded. He patted Jayden's hair and gave a rare smile. "I'm glad he's safe."

"Me too." Jacob adjusted Jayden in his arms so he was more comfortable and then began to head for home.

* * *

As soon as Jacob walked through the front door he was surrounded by his sister and Bella. Rachel took her son from him and held him tightly to her chest, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Has anyone told Paul he's been found?" She asked.

"Yeah, Seth has gone to get him." Jacob gave her a tired smile. He looked down at Bella who was both smiling and crying as she clung to his arm. "Are you alright, honey?"

"I am now." Bella said as she gazed at Jayden lovingly.

Rachel was stroking her son's hair as he looked around him in bewilderment. When he saw Bella, he smiled at her. "Izzy, you better. You happy?"

"I'm very happy right now." Bella assured him. "And so is your mommy, and your daddy is on his way too."

Jayden beamed. He was enjoying being the center of attention. "Mommy I'm hungry." He announced.

Rachel laughed as she hugged him again. "I'll make your favorite. Though you must never run off again, Jayden Paul Lahote." She scolded him.

"Mommy I didn't run. I went to see Izzy." He said.

Bella exchanged a look with Rachel, she came up and touched his cheek affectionately. "That was very sweet of you, Jayden to be so concerned about me. But in future just ask your mom or dad and they can tell me so I can come see you, okay. Do you promise?"

The little boy nodded, a guilty look suddenly crossed his face as he dropped his eyes to the floor. "I sorry I broke your flowers, Izzy." He mumbled.

Fresh tears poured out of Bella's eyes as she stroked his cheek. "Oh sweetheart that doesn't matter. Thank you for trying to bring them to me."

Jayden brightened up now that he saw that Izzy was happy and not mad at him. He looked around at everyone before asking about his new friend. "Can Bree come and have dinner too?"

"Bree?" Rachel questioned. "Who is she?"

"She my new friend." Jayden repeated.

Jacob gave his sister a meaningful look. "I'll tell you later. Bells can we talk?"

Bella looked at him curiously before nodding. As they began to walk outside, the front door burst open and Paul appeared. He was breathing heavily and there was the faint trace of tears on his tan skin as he went straight to his wife and child. He pulled Jayden out of Rachel's arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever run off again." He snapped. "Do you hear me, Jayden?"

"Sorry daddy." Jayden said sadly. "I didn't mean it."

Paul released his son a little and softened his expression. "I'm glad you're home."

Jayden smiled at his daddy as Paul carried him into the kitchen to get him something to eat.

* * *

Bella and Jacob sat outside on the front porch of the house. The night was getting chillier and Bella shivered. Jacob pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away.

"Wow," Bella smiled at him, running her fingers along his strong jaw.

"It feels like a lifetime since we've been together." Jacob returned her smile before his expression turned serious.

"What is it?" Bella asked in concern.

Jacob sighed. "Jayden was found by a vampire, Bells. She is a young one, by the looks of her she can't be more then twelve or thirteen."

Bella looked at him in horror, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. "You got there just in time before she..."

"Hush." Jacob put his finger over her lips to quieten her. "He was with her for quite a while, honey. It seems she was trying to look after him. She fed him and gave him water, she even built a fire to keep him warm and..." he hesitated for a moment. "She attacked me, trying to sacrifice herself so Jayden could escape."

Bella took a moment to process this information. She had never heard of anything like it, apart from the Cullen's. "Is she a vegetarian then, like Carlisle and the others?"

Jacob shook his head. "This is the most amazing thing, she has red eyes, Bells. But even though she is obviously a blood drinker she had enough control and sense of humanity to care for Jayden."

"Is she? I mean have you..." Bella found it difficult to ask him if he had to end her life.

"No, she's fine. We have her under guard near where we found them. The problem is what to do with her. Even though she looked after Jayden, she is still a threat to human life. She drinks human blood, Bells." Jacob said worriedly.

Bella pondered for a moment, an idea forming in her mind. "Take me to her, Jake. I want to see her."

"No, what the hell for?" Jacob said fiercely.

"Don't prevent me from what I want to do." Bella glared at him. "I'll be surrounded by a pack of wolves, what harm can she do me?"

"You are...ugh." Jacob muttered in frustration. "Alright, but you stay close."

Bella leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black." She declared.

* * *

Bree snapped and snarled at the wolves surrounding her. She feigned as if to attack, but crept back into the center of the circle when the wolves growled at her. "What have you done with him?" She screamed at them.

The wolves didn't react to her questions, they just made sure to keep her contained. Bree's sensitive ears could hear others approaching, she could smell a human scent. Her red eyes blazed as she stared at the wolves as they parted slightly and a tall man, who smelled just like the wolves, approached, accompanied by a smaller human female.

"I know you." Bree said to the human female. "We came for you."

Bella was taken aback by this declaration. Jacob edged in front of Bella and glared at the young vampire. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

Bree crouched low as she snarled at him. "Victoria wanted her dead and you monsters killed her and my friends."

Jacob exchanged a shocked look with Bella. The wolves began to roam about restlessly. "Have you been here since the battle? That was years ago."

Bree narrowed her red eyes. "Where is he?" She shrieked. "What did you do to the boy?"

Bella stepped forward to stand beside Jacob. "He is alive and well." She told the young girl softly. "Why do you care so much?"

Bree turned her head to the side and stared at Bella for a moment. "I couldn't save my brother. Victoria killed him and my family. I needed to save the boy."

Bella felt sick to her stomach, glancing at Jacob she could see he felt the same. "We want to help you, but it is obvious that you drink the blood of humans. You have shown tremendous restraint by not harming the boy. Where have you been hiding out?"

"Here." Bree spread her arms wide.

"But that's impossible. We have found no trace of you. Where do you hunt?" Jacob demanded.

Bree watched him warily, not trusting this strange mix of human and wolf at all. She turned and looked straight at Bella instead as she answered. "I hide in the caves. The best place to keep out of sight. I do not hunt. I take what I need."

"What do you mean?" Bella felt puzzled.

"I go where the blood is stored." Bree shrugged.

"Do you mean the hospital?" Bella asked in surprise.

Bree stared at her again for a moment before nodding. Bella let out a long held breath, she turned to glance at Jacob, he seemed as stunned as she felt. "Can we talk?" She whispered to him.

Jacob nodded, the wolves parted and let them through, surrounding Bree again before she could try and escape.

* * *

"She has been stealing donated blood from the hospital's store." Bella still couldn't believe it.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, completely confounded. He had never heard of such a thing. "She's a feisty one and very resourceful." He admitted grudgingly.

Bella stared out toward the ocean, watching as the water lapped at the shore. The storm had finally abated and it was peaceful now after all the earlier drama. She had a suggestion to make, but she wasn't sure that Jacob would like it, but still it was the only solution to Bree's dilemma she could think of. Taking a deep breath she turned to look up at his beloved face. "Jake, don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" Jacob studied her carefully.

"I am going to get in touch with the Cullen's." Bella blurted out in a rush. "They are the only ones who can help Bree now."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**No Looking Back**_

_**A Message to my Readers**_

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I am sorry the updates on this story have slowed down. I am working on the next chapter, I have just been suffering with a bit of writer's block. It always happens when I have to write Carlisle's character. I don't know why but I struggle with getting him just perfect and I don't want to put out a below par chapter. I promise though I will be updating soon! **_

_**Nikki :)**_


End file.
